<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>As Time Goes By by Stacysmash</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23234368">As Time Goes By</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacysmash/pseuds/Stacysmash'>Stacysmash</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bokurodai end game, But it gets better!, Crushes, Fluff, Getting Together, Heartbreak, Kinks, Kurodai briefly one-sided, Light Angst, M/M, Matsuoidai is temporary, Moving On, Multi, Multiple POV's, No cheating, One Night Stands, Pining, Polyamory, Sawamura Daichi can get it, Sexual Tension, Smut, Takes place over years, Threesomes, brief KamaDai, established MatsuOi, friendships, long chapters, mainly plot with some porn, multiple sex partners, not following current canon, side KonoKai, side YakuAlisa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 05:16:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>56,337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23234368</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacysmash/pseuds/Stacysmash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Although he didn't have much hope, Daichi gathers the courage to confess to Kuroo after Nationals... only to be rejected. Time passes and Daichi still feels stuck on his old crush even as Oikawa tries everything to snap him out of it as they live together through university. When Matsukawa, Oikawa's boyfriend, moves in with them, they get an idea that might help Daichi move forward with his life once and for all. And that's just the beginning...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi, Bokuto Koutarou/Sawamura Daichi, Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi, Sawamura Daichi/Matsukawa Issei/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>446</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Helllooooo, this giant of a fic is the reason I've been so quiet lately. As usual, I had no idea it would be so long, it's over 50K in its entirety and will be split into 4 chapters. Please read my tags!! This fic is super different from a lot of mine and I don't want anyone reading something that would bother them. I tried to be thorough with them. The fic is finished, so I'll be updating chapters daily! Hopefully...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Daichi stood with his back to a pillar, sandwiched between the underside of the bleachers and the doors to the gym. It wasn’t the most private spot to do it, but he had little choice. Soon his team would be going back to their inn and Kuroo would be leaving with his own team. When the words finally tumbled out of his mouth and he observed Kuroo’s subsequent shock, he wished he had just let it go.</p><p>“Seriously? ...Me?”</p><p>Daichi huffed out a laugh and tore his eyes away, glancing over the crowd nearby as they filtered out of the gym. “Yeah, <em>you</em>. Look, I totally understand if you don’t feel the same way. I’d prefer your honesty above anything.”</p><p>“It’s not that I don’t feel the same, Sawamura, it’s just that I…”</p><p>“Don’t,” Daichi finished for him. There was a beat of silence, telling him that there was no reason for Kuroo to deny it.</p><p>With a heavy sigh, Kuroo raked his hand through his messy hair. “Damn it. I care about you a lot, but I’m straight. I treasure you as a friend, and I always will.”</p><p>“Good, so will I, Kuroo.” His breath was shaky as he filled his lungs and forced a smile on his face, finally meeting Kuroo’s worried gaze. “I’ll be fine, I promise. I always knew it was a longshot.”</p><p>“Sawamura, I’m s—”</p><p>“Shit, I have to go,” Daichi lied, looking at his phone with no messages on the screen. “Suga has his hands full, you know how they are. I’m not sure when I’ll see you next, but good luck with everything.” </p><p>Kuroo’s hand extended to grab his arm, but his fingers clammed up before they could reach it. He obviously had more to say; Daichi could see the guilt weighing heavily on him, but that wasn’t something he wanted Kuroo to suffer. He shook his head and mouthed, <em>it’s fine</em>, and then turned away.</p><p>It was easy slipping into the crowd and out of Kuroo’s sight. He used to crave his gaze, but at that moment he wanted to be as far from it as possible. Only time would tell if he’d be able to handle a real friendship with Kuroo and let his stupid feelings go. </p><p>He heard his team in the distance and took a deep breath. For the moment, he was still the captain and he couldn’t let the others see his weakness. It didn’t matter that it hurt to breathe, and his eyes were burning hot; he just needed to get through the day.</p><p>When he felt sure that his expression wouldn’t reveal his heartache, he weaved through the crowd toward the rowdy voices he knew so well. Suga saw him first, hovering on the edge of the group to keep an eye out for him. He had no idea if he hadn’t hidden his crushed soul well enough or if Suga just had a sixth sense about it, but he winced as soon as he saw Daichi’s face. Immediately, he turned around and clapped his hands.</p><p>“Alright, the captain is back! Let’s get moving before we piss him off.”</p><p>His words had an immediate effect and instead of the group turning to look at him, they all ran in the opposite direction toward the exit. Suga glanced back at him with a reassuring smile. Daichi couldn’t return it, but he nodded his thanks. </p><p>Suga turned and followed the group, wrangling them with Ennoshita’s assistance. Asahi lingered behind and fell in step with Daichi. Besides Suga, he was the only other one who knew what he had been doing. Like Suga, he seemed to know exactly what happened as he said nothing, but nudged Daichi with his arm.</p><p>Daichi bumped him back and took another deep breath. Confessing to Kuroo had been a huge risk and on top of being rejected romantically, he knew that their friendship would suffer for it as well. Getting over him and moving on was going to be rough and would probably take a lot longer than he’d like. But no matter what, he knew that he’d still have his best friends beside him and that thought alone was enough to soothe a bit of the ache in his chest.</p><p>—</p><p>As Daichi settled into university life, it wasn’t that he had forgotten all about Kuroo Tetsurou. It was more that he could hardly spare a thought to anything outside of classes and his part-time job at the college. Before he had confessed to Kuroo, he hated the idea that they’d be going to school in different cities again and had no reason to meet up. After he had obliterated their friendship with three measly words, he was thankful that Kuroo was out of sight and out of mind. </p><p>The one thing he hadn’t expected was for Oikawa Tooru to be going to the same university and also in need of a roommate. After moving in with each other, they fell into an easy friendship, helped by the fact that they had separate bedrooms. It was just a shame that Oikawa didn’t use his more often.</p><p>“So… what are you wearing?”</p><p>Daichi swiveled in his computer seat to glare at Oikawa who was stretched out on the sofa in sweatpants and a bulky hoodie, twirling his hair as he pressed his phone to his ear. He ignored Daichi completely as he giggled.</p><p>“Oh, you know me. Why would I wear clothes in my own apartment? Brrr, it is chilly in here though. Wish I had you to warm me up.”</p><p>Daichi groaned and reached for his headphones. He turned his music up as loud as he could to block out the rest of Oikawa’s conversation with his boyfriend, Matsukawa. The longer the two were separated, the raunchier their phone calls were becoming. </p><p>Beyond Oikawa’s pining and their unabashed flirting, Daichi was grateful to have someone to relate to about his sexuality. He was exhausted from other friends trying to rope him into mixers or set him up with some cute girl they knew. Of course, Oikawa was about the same except he was trying to drag him to a club. Just the thought of going gave Daichi a raging headache.</p><p>Despite not wanting to bump and grind with other sweaty dudes, he was hoping to dip himself in the dating pool. But it was difficult meeting guys when he was so busy and any time he did, they never seemed to be compatible. And every time he came face-to-face with a potential candidate, he couldn’t help but compare him to Kuroo.</p><p>Before he’d confessed, their chemistry was undeniable. Kuroo often leaned into his ear and whispered a teasing remark that bristled the hair on the back of his neck. Daichi would snap back and then their battle would begin. He’d never had so much fun bantering with someone like that, and he was beginning to think he never would again. What he really needed was to find other traits he was attracted to and focus on those instead. Anything to let Kuroo go.</p><p>Daichi startled when Oikawa suddenly appeared in front of him, leaning on his desk and wearing a smile that was too large for his face. He hadn’t spoken yet, but Daichi knew he was going to hate it.</p><p>“What?” he asked when he lifted his headphones.</p><p>“Just wondering how you’re doing. You were sighing a lot.”</p><p>“I’m fine, thanks for the concern. Why are you really over here?”</p><p>“Direct and to the point! I love that about you, Dai-chan!”</p><p>“<em>Oikawa</em>.”</p><p>“Okay, there’s a chance Mattsun will transfer to our school. He’s coming here next week to check out the program, so could he stay with us? Please?” </p><p>If his eyes had grown any larger, they would have popped out of his head. Daichi debated holding off his answer just to see if they would. He gave up quickly, however, when Oikawa started to whine.</p><p>“Sure, I don’t care. Matsukawa’s cool.”</p><p>“Yay! Thank you, I owe you so much.”</p><p>“Yes, and I will consider that when organizing the chores this next month.”</p><p>Oikawa wilted slightly, but it couldn’t dampen his excitement as he pranced over to the sofa to text Matsukawa back. </p><p>“By the way,” Daichi continued, letting his headphones rest around his neck, “if he does end up transferring here, I imagine he’d move in. Would I need to find a new place?”</p><p>Oikawa frowned and looked up from his phone. “I don’t think there’s any need for that. Mattsun can share a room with me and you can keep yours. Would it bother you if he moved in here?”</p><p>“I don’t think so, but it might be weird.”</p><p>“It’ll only be weird if you don’t want to listen to us having sex.”</p><p>Daichi cringed at the thought. “So, yes, it’ll be weird. Oh well, I’ll invest in high-quality earplugs.”</p><p>“You’re the best, Dai-chan! Now tell me why you’re feeling down.”</p><p>“I’m not.”</p><p>“Spit it out, it’s not healthy to repress. Are you <em>still </em>moping about Kuroo?” Oikawa cackled when Daichi flinched automatically. “Uh-oh, that’s a yes. Have you masturbated lately?”</p><p>“I’m not answering that question.”</p><p>“Answer it, or I will ask you a hundred times.”</p><p>“You’re a pain in the ass. Yes, I masturbate.”</p><p>“Do you masturbate thinking about him? Or other things.”</p><p>Daichi wished he could crawl in a hole and die. “It varies.”</p><p>“So, you <em>do </em>masturbate while thinking about him sometimes?”</p><p>“When you put it like that…”</p><p>“Awww, buddy. First, you need to stop every bit of fantasizing you’re doing. It’s not healthy. Being in a relationship with that guy would be far worse than him rejecting you, trust me.”</p><p>“How could you know that?”</p><p>“Because he’s straight for one thing. And you deserve someone who’s nuts about you. Sometimes it’s hard to find a decent person, so you may have to go through some duds first. But at least we can get you laid.”</p><p>“I don’t want to just get laid. I want to date and then maybe have a relationship with someone.”</p><p>“I know, but as I said, sometimes you have to go through a few duds before you find someone worth dating. You might as well have some fun sex in the meantime. Oh! I have a great idea. There’s a gay bar close to here that I love meeting friends at. I was planning on taking Mattsun there to show him off, you should come with us!”</p><p>Daichi pursed his lips. A bar was better than a club and going out drinking with friends was always something he enjoyed doing. </p><p>“Okay, I’ll do it on two conditions. First, I’ll be happy to give you and Matsukawa time to yourselves but please don’t make me feel like the third wheel and don’t abandon me while we’re out.”</p><p>Oikawa gasped. “I would never do that!”</p><p>“Just making sure. The other condition is not to get too into matchmaking. If I meet someone cool, great, I’ll talk to them. But it gets awkward really fast when you try to meddle.”</p><p>“I don’t meddle!”</p><p>“Two days ago, you saw me on campus talking to a guy from class and you rushed over to blurt out that I was single and had a lot going for me.”</p><p>“It’s not like I lied!”</p><p>“That’s not the point, he was just a classmate!”</p><p>“Who could be a potential boyfriend!”</p><p>“Not when he’s <em>engaged</em>.”</p><p>“Oh… I didn’t know that.”</p><p>Daichi groaned and turned back to his computer screen that had gone black. “Don’t get me wrong, Oikawa, I appreciate your support. If I can just focus on school and friendships, I’ll get over it.”</p><p>“But it’s been well over a year! How’s that working out for you so far?”</p><p>Daichi couldn’t answer, but he didn’t need to. Oikawa knew more than anyone how Daichi was still pining after Kuroo, no matter how much he tried to distract himself. It didn’t help that since that day, there hadn’t been any communication between them. He thought that with time and space, he would forget. It felt like he could live on another planet for fifty years and still wish for those days in the sun, lying back in the grass with stomachs full of watermelon as they whispered their dreams of making it to Nationals.</p><p>He grunted as Oikawa draped himself over his back, resting his chin on Daichi’s shoulder as his arm wrapped around his chest. </p><p>“I know it means shit coming from me since Mattsun and I are so happy, but I know it’ll get better for you. You’re such a lovable person, Dai-chan, I refuse to believe that there aren’t a ton of people out there who would go nuts over you and I know if you gave it a chance, you’d probably like some of them back. Hell, if I wasn’t taken, I’d be <em>all</em> over you.”</p><p>With a sadistic laugh, Oikawa squeezed him tight and planted a loud kiss against Daichi’s neck. He was a brat, but he was endearing. Daichi swatted his face away while a smile finally crept up his lips.</p><p>“Okay, okay, I get it. Besides, you’re taken, so don’t put your lips on me.”</p><p>“Don’t worry, Mattsun would have done the same thing. In fact, we’ll both probably pepper you with love until you can’t stand it. Look forward to it Dai-chan!”</p><p>Daichi rolled his eyes and Oikawa once again ran back to the sofa and stretched out on it, his fingers automatically tapping away on his phone. Daichi briefly wondered if he meant what he said about both him and Matsukawa peppering him with love, but he shrugged it off. Oikawa was always the type to dote on people he cared about but he didn’t know Matsukawa as well. It was hard to believe him being even half as affectionate as Oikawa.</p><p> </p><p>Matsukawa’s visit arrived quickly and although he hadn’t planned on staying long at the time, he overextended the trip indefinitely. Daichi had no clue how he handled it, but he was able to wrap things at his previous university without any hitches. Even the rest of his possessions were delivered to him, and Daichi wondered if he’d packed them beforehand knowing that once he reunited with Oikawa, he wouldn’t be able to leave.</p><p>Daichi had been mildly apprehensive about him moving in. He had enjoyed an easy atmosphere with Oikawa and moving a third person into the apartment, particularly a boyfriend, could easily upset their balance. Luckily, Matsukawa was an easy-going person. Not only did he mesh well enough with Daichi that it felt like he’d always lived there, but his cool personality was perfect for off-setting Oikawa’s terrible disposition. Soon, the atmosphere was even better than before he moved in.</p><p>A month later, Daichi walked out of his room one morning and his breath caught, seeing a long, lean figure stretching in the kitchen. The loose tank he was wearing hardly covered his broad, muscular back that flexed as he reached for the ceiling. As his hands came down, they smoothed through his damp black hair. </p><p>It took several moments for Daichi to snap out of it and realize it wasn’t Kuroo Tetsurou standing in the middle of his apartment. That was ridiculous since they hadn’t spoken since his foolish confession last year. He just wished Matsukawa didn’t remind him so much of his old friend. It was the only way he didn’t benefit from Matsukawa moving in with them, but it was just another sign that he desperately needed to move on.</p><p>He thought about going back into his room and burying his face in the pillow, moping until the end of time. His moment to escape was lost when Matsukawa turned around first, his thick eyebrows rising when he spotted Daichi. An amused smile crawled up his lips as he looked him over thoroughly.</p><p>“Morning. You alright, Sawamura?”</p><p>Daichi grimaced, regretting that he couldn’t hide his emotions better. “Yeah, sorry.”</p><p>“Not used to having a third person in the apartment, huh?”</p><p>“That’s not it. Honestly, it’s been nice having another person to balance out Oikawa.”</p><p>Matsukawa snorted and snatched the pot of coffee off the burner. “Want some?”</p><p>“Yes, please.”</p><p>Daichi yawned and rubbed his face as he lumbered into the kitchen. He smiled in thanks as he took a freshly poured mug of coffee from Matsukawa and sipped it slowly. His eyes flickered up to Matsukawa from over the rim; there was definitely something on his mind as he leaned back against the counter.</p><p>Daichi lowered his mug to give Matsukawa his full attention. “Is something wrong?”</p><p>“Nope. At least, not as far as I’m concerned.”</p><p>“What’s on your mind?”</p><p>“Tooru is really fond of you, you know. He’s really taken you in as one of his own.”</p><p>Daichi snorted. “That makes him sound like some sort of alpha wolf.”</p><p>“Hmm, that’s not too far from the truth. People who don’t know him very well think he’s very self-centered and while he does tend to project that, he would do anything for his friends. Although you both were rival captains, you’re no longer that and you’re as good as one of his teammates.”</p><p>Daichi smiled as he stared at his reflection in the coffee. “I could see that. I care a lot about him too, which is another reason I’m glad you decided to move here. He really missed you.”</p><p>“The feeling was mutual. And I know that I don’t know you as well, but I think you’re a cool guy, Sawamura, so I hope we can get along.”</p><p>“I’m sure we will.”</p><p>“Good… So, I hope it won’t be impertinent if I mention that Tooru told me about your heartbreak.”</p><p>Daichi groaned and fell into one of the dining room chairs. “Seriously?”</p><p>“Yeah, sorry. Don’t blame him too much, I was curious.”</p><p>“You mean you could tell?”</p><p>“Well, most of the time you seem fine and normal, enjoying your life. But then I’ve noticed that once in a while, you get this far-off look on your face and you sigh a lot. I also couldn’t help but notice that it happens when you look at me.”</p><p>Daichi cringed. “Sorry about that. You look like him in some ways. Act like him too, occasionally.”</p><p>“Oh? So, what you’re saying is, you find me attractive?”</p><p><em>Ugh, that’s so something he would say</em>, Daichi thought, remembering that toothy grin like it was branded on his brain. When he glared up at Matsukawa, however, his smile wasn’t teasing or provoking. It was startling how understanding it was and it eased some of the embarrassment Daichi felt.</p><p>“Yeah, I mean most people would think you are attractive. Plus, you’re with Oikawa. I couldn’t imagine him with anyone who didn’t look like a supermodel.”</p><p>“Oh, now <em>that’s </em>flattering.” Matsukawa’s understanding smile finally turned into something more devious, and Daichi regretted everything. “That means you think Tooru’s attractive too?”</p><p>“I thought we were talking about me and my heartbreak?”</p><p>“I’m getting to that, Sawamura. I didn’t mean to make you sweat. I’m relieved you’re being so honest; it makes things much easier.”</p><p>“What things?”</p><p>Matsukawa didn’t answer, twisting his lips with a hum. He turned suddenly and poured himself more coffee, joining Daichi at the table once his mug was full. Even then, he was quiet, drumming his fingers against the table as he watched the steam curl up from his mug. </p><p>Daichi didn’t press him, but his nerves were beginning to bubble up. It didn’t help that Matsukawa was slouching in his chair with his legs stretched out past him, putting his body on display like a feast. Daichi wondered if he didn’t realize how sexy he was when he did that. He <em>should,</em> considering they’d already established that Daichi found him attractive.</p><p>The silence was shattered as the other bedroom door bumped open and Oikawa lumbered out of it with a loud yawn. Daichi smirked at his slight case of bedhead and his celestial-printed pajamas. When his eyes fell on them, he blinked in confusion, looking at each of them in turn.</p><p>“What’s going on?”</p><p>Before Daichi could speak, Matsukawa held up a hand to stop him. He shifted in his seat until he was sitting straight up, so he could view both Daichi and Oikawa at the same time. </p><p>“We were talking about some things, his heartbreak for one and I, uh, was just getting around to that conversation you and I were having.”</p><p>Oikawa frowned. “Conversation?”</p><p>Matsukawa cupped his hand around his lips to shield them from Daichi’s eyes. He mouthed something to Oikawa and made a motion with his hand. Daichi looked back and forth between them, trying to pick up what the meaning was and startled when Oikawa gasped.</p><p>“You should have texted me!” he shrieked and ran back into the bedroom, slamming the door shut behind him. </p><p>Matsukawa winced and gave Daichi an apologetic smile. “Sorry, he’ll be right back.”</p><p>“What’s he doing?”</p><p>“I have an idea, but you’ll see soon enough. We should have this talk with him anyway.”</p><p>“Are you wanting me to move out?”</p><p>“What? No! Nothing like that, Sawamura, don’t worry. It’s a good thing… I think.”</p><p>Daichi sighed and lifted the mug to his lips. If it wasn’t about him moving out, he couldn’t conceive of what the other two wanted to talk to him about. Even Matsukawa seemed more nervous than before, sending the occasional glance his way. </p><p>The atmosphere was growing tense but luckily Oikawa didn’t make them wait long. The door opened again while Daichi was draining the last of his coffee, but he immediately heard Matsukawa stifle a laugh. Daichi set his mug down and looked at Oikawa, his jaw dropping automatically.</p><p>In the few minutes he’d been gone, he had removed his pajamas and opted for an oversized T-shirt instead that fell off one of his shoulders. His glasses were gone, and his hair was somehow in perfect condition, even though he hadn’t gone into the bathroom to do it. Daichi hated his cocky smile, knowing just how devastatingly sexy he looked.</p><p>“Sorry that took me so long. I’m ready now.”</p><p>Daichi’s throat was dry as he sashayed toward the table, his hips pressing against the shirt so it lifted higher up his thigh. Ashamed to know what type of underwear Oikawa wore normally, Daichi knew he must have changed that as well, if he was wearing any at all. He licked his lips sensually as he kept his eyes on Daichi, even as he leaned over his boyfriend to beg for a kiss.</p><p>“You’re rotten,” Matsukawa chuckled, finally drawing Oikawa’s gaze down to him.</p><p>“I can deal with that. Am I anything else?”</p><p>“Fucking hot.”</p><p>“That’s better!” Oikawa chirped and pecked Matsukawa’s lips. He eyed his lap as well, most likely considering it an open seat, but to Daichi’s surprise, he straightened and sat on the chair between them. He shifted until he faced Daichi completely and crossed his legs, his toes brushing against Daichi’s shin.</p><p>“Good morning, Dai-chan!”</p><p>“Morning. Are you going to tell me what the hell is going on? You’re acting weird and he’s being cryptic.”</p><p>Oikawa opened his mouth to speak but stopped abruptly when Matsukawa touched his arm.</p><p>“He already admitted that he finds us both attractive.”</p><p>Oikawa’s eyes lit up and he turned back to Daichi, looking him over like a delicious five-course meal. “You did?! That saves me so much time! Now, to business. You want to get over your high school crush and move on, correct?”</p><p>“Yes. Well, there’s a part of me that doesn’t want to, but I know it’s no use. He’s straight and I have to find someone who will love me back.”</p><p>“Exactly! But you don't necessarily want to jump right in bed with <em>anyone</em>, and you’re obviously not ready for a relationship, right?”</p><p>“I guess not.”</p><p>“So, how would you like to sleep with someone that you’re comfortable with, wants to give you the best loss-of-virginity you could have dreamed of, and has no expectations for the future!”</p><p>Daichi could tell where he was heading; he wasn’t an idiot. Yet it still seemed inconceivable. Never in a million years did he think Oikawa, who was head over heels in love with his boyfriend, would suggest that they sleep together. Moreover, Matsukawa was just sitting there with an amused grin on his face. It made absolutely no sense to Daichi, yet he couldn’t stave off the growing hard-on in his pants just by considering it.</p><p>“I guess that would be ideal,” he finally admitted. </p><p>“Yay! Then it’s settled!” Oikawa cheered as he uncrossed his legs and hopped to his feet. </p><p>“Wha—” Daichi started, but Oikawa cut him off as he yanked Daichi’s chair to the side. Swinging a leg over his lap, Oikawa hovered over him with a serious gaze, eyes darkening to black. Daichi’s breath hitched as Oikawa pressed his body against his chest and slowly lowered himself onto his lap. Daichi felt almost desperate to check with Matsukawa for clarification, but he didn’t dare look away. Even without saying a word, Oikawa demanded his full attention. </p><p>Once he was settled, Oikawa wiggled on his lap. The bastard snickered as Daichi closed his eyes, but there was no hiding how his body truly felt about the situation. He shivered as a hot breath ghosted over his ear and warm lips sucked on his lobe. </p><p>“Mmm, how do you feel about this, Dai-chan?”</p><p>“It’s kind of obvious, isn’t it?”</p><p>Oikawa giggled softly. “I want to hear it from you. The last thing we want to do is put you in an uncomfortable situation.”</p><p>It was the mention of <em>we</em> that reminded Daichi that they weren’t alone, and he opened his eyes to gaze at Matsukawa on the other side of the table. He was leaning forward on it with his hands on his face. His eyes, however, were wide and visible from between his long fingers.</p><p>“Are you okay with this?” Daichi asked, trying not to react to Oikawa’s fingers slipping into his hair.</p><p>Matsukawa sighed as he dragged his fingers down his face until they flopped onto the table. “I can’t even tell you how horny I am just watching this.”</p><p>“Mattsun and I have talked about having sex with another person on occasion. We’ve never done it, but there hasn’t been a person we’ve felt comfortable enough and attracted to at the same time. You’d be the first, <em>Dai-chan</em>,” he whispered, churning his hips to rub their erections together.</p><p>Daichi groaned and dropped his head onto Oikawa’s shoulder. “You’re serious. We’re really going to do this?”</p><p>“If you want to. We definitely want to but as I said, you can still back out.”</p><p>Daichi took a deep breath, inhaling Oikawa’s scent that had grown familiar to him. It usually calmed him, but that was the first time it made his heart beat faster. He was so hot on his lap that his legs were beginning to sweat and instead of spending that time considering the pros and cons of what they were about to do, Daichi couldn’t stop thinking of the possibilities.</p><p>It also helped that neither of the other two was in any hurry. Oikawa seemed to know that he’d seduced him well enough that he relaxed, wrapping his arms around Daichi’s back to rub it in soothing circles. Daichi sighed and sank deeper into Oikawa’s embrace. There wasn’t a single part of him that wanted to say no.</p><p>“If you’re both sure it’s okay and it wouldn’t hurt your relationship, then I’m fine with it.”</p><p>“Just fine?”</p><p>He could hear the teasing smile in Oikawa’s voice, and he huffed petulantly.</p><p>“I’m looking forward to it.”</p><p>Oikawa laughed softly as his hands cupped Daichi’s face. He pulled him back and stared at him for a moment with overwhelming affection. </p><p>“Don’t worry about a thing. We’ll take good care of you.”</p><p>He tipped his head and leaned in, pressing his lips against Daichi’s. They were unbelievably soft with a slight bite of mint from Oikawa’s toothpaste. He sighed into it and allowed Oikawa to take the lead. After all, he had a lot more experience in the area. </p><p>Oikawa seemed to be taking his time, exploring every facet of Daichi’s lips. He smiled as he peppered the corner of his mouth with gentle pecks. Then he traveled down to Daichi’s bottom lip and sucked on it, luring a moan from Daichi’s throat. Every press of his lips and graze of his tongue relaxed Daichi even more and he finally began to reciprocate, grabbing hold of Oikawa’s waist and pulling him into a deeper open-mouthed kiss.</p><p>Oikawa hummed with delight and slipped his hands further into Daichi’s hair, gripping into it. Bracing his feet on the floor, he started rutting against him, driving Daichi out of his mind. Then Oikawa slipped his tongue past his lips. He explored Daichi’s mouth with the expert precision of an artist gliding his paintbrush with delicacy across a blank canvas. If kissing was an art, Daichi considered Oikawa to be a professional.</p><p>“Babe, you’re driving me fucking crazy,” Matsukawa finally said, his voice thick and hoarse. </p><p>Oikawa whined as he pulled back from the kiss and pouted at him. “Already? We only just got started.”</p><p>“We’re still in the kitchen. Can’t we take it to the bedroom at least? Besides, I want to play too.”</p><p>Daichi glanced between them, still in a daze from Oikawa’s sumptuous kisses. It must have been one of those things that long-established couples could do, communicating without saying a word. From the teasing smirks and intense gazes between them, Daichi would have thought they were fucking with only their eyes. It should have made him uncomfortable to be in the middle of it but given his circumstance, he couldn’t wait to be included in the actual event.</p><p>Oikawa’s snicker was devilish as he rose up from Daichi’s lap. Fighting the urge to yank him back down, Daichi took a deep breath to calm down. There was no way of knowing what Oikawa and Matsukawa had planned but knowing both their personalities, he had a feeling he wouldn’t get what he wanted right away.</p><p>Fingers stroked over his cheeks, guiding his gaze to meet Oikawa’s as he hovered over him. There was still the regular glimmer of mischief in his eyes, but there was also warmth and patience. He leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips.</p><p>“Come on, Dai-chan. Let’s go play in the bedroom.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>Oikawa laughed. “I never pictured you as a pushover, especially not in bed.”</p><p>“I’m not a pushover, but I’m not a tsundere either. My attractive roommate is inviting me to have sex with him and his hot boyfriend; it’s not rocket science.”</p><p>“Smart man,” Matsukawa commented with a sage nod. “Tooru? After you.”</p><p>They both watched Oikawa prance toward the bedroom, humming a cheerful song. Daichi had witnessed him like that often whenever something was going his way. He never would have imagined he’d be involved in his spirited joy.</p><p>He startled out of his reverie when Matsukawa appeared before him, holding out a hand. Daichi huffed out a laugh and took it, allowing him to pull him out of the chair. Even when he was on his feet, Matsukawa didn’t let go. Instead, he pulled Daichi against him and wrapped his other arm around his back. Being held by him was strange and unfamiliar but was also healing.</p><p>“Are you sure you’re okay with this, Sawamura? You can still back out if you’re at all uncomfortable. And just because you say no now, it doesn’t mean you can’t say yes later. I think we’ll always be ready to lure you into our bed.”</p><p>Daichi laughed and shook his head. “No, I feel good about it. The only thing I’m worried about is… well, I don’t have a lot of experience. Okay, I don’t have <em>any</em>.”</p><p>Matsukawa smiled. “Don’t worry about that. As we said before, we’ll take good care of you. We want you to have a good first experience.”</p><p>“What do you two get out of it?”</p><p>He shrugged. “Our first threesome with a hot, considerate guy. Is that good enough for you?”</p><p>Daichi beamed back up at him. “Yeah, sounds perfect.”</p><p>“Helloooo, are you two going to join me? Or will I need to service myself?” Oikawa’s voice echoed from the bedroom.</p><p>“You do that, and we’ll ignore you completely.”</p><p>Oikawa made an offended noise and Matsukawa laughed in his deep, sultry voice. He kept his arm around Daichi’s shoulders as he led them to the bedroom. When they finally entered and shut the door behind them, Daichi’s nerves spun out of control. It wasn’t at all how he pictured his first time.</p><p>Oikawa had already stripped off his shirt and was laying out various items on the bed. He seemed perfectly at ease with the situation, standing there in his skimpy underwear as he tested out a vibrator to check the batteries. Matsukawa’s fingers touched his arm and stroked up and down. With the soothing touch and a gentle kiss against his temple, Daichi finally started to calm down. He knew he was in good hands. Besides, what person’s first time was ever exactly what they imagined?</p><p>With a nod, Oikawa set the last item down and turned toward Daichi with a business-like demeanor. “Alright, first things first. We’re open to a lot of different things, so do you have any fantasies, Dai-chan? Any kinks? And don’t worry about us being offended, I’m sure we’ve already done most things you could imagine.”</p><p>Daichi laughed breathlessly and ran his fingers through his hair. “Uh, I mean I’ve imagined quite a lot of things, but never threesomes.”</p><p>“If it’s not your thing, we can just take turns,” Matsukawa suggested.</p><p>“No, it’s not that I don’t want to do it, it’s just I never would have imagined me having the chance.”</p><p>Matsukawa hummed as his hand danced down Daichi’s back, leaving a trail of goosebumps behind it. “How about we just ease into this and let our instincts take over? If we start to do anything you don’t like, just tell us and we’ll stop immediately. No pressure, alright?”</p><p>“Yeah, that sounds good.”</p><p>“I do have just one question before we start.”</p><p>Daichi cocked his head as Matsukawa moved behind him. Oikawa watched from the bed with a hungry smile as Matsukawa’s hands slipped under Daichi’s T-shirt and slowly pulled it up over his head. He dropped it on the floor and pressed tender kisses against his neck, luring Daichi into such a state of want that he almost forgot about Matsukawa’s imminent question.</p><p>“Have you thought about topping and bottoming? Like, do you have a preference for only one of them or perhaps want to try both? This situation is ideal for trying it out.”</p><p>“Oh,” Daichi sighed, blinking to try to focus on the question and not Matsukawa’s hot breath ghosting over the crook of his neck. “I think I’d like to try both but at the very least, I’d like to bottom.”</p><p>As much as he and Oikawa had discussed homosexual relationships, they had never talked about that. Admitting one of his main fantasies out loud made him feel hot and exposed. Matsukawa hummed eagerly and dipped his hands into Daichi’s sleep pants.</p><p>“Do you have a preference for <em>who</em> does it? Please say me, please say me, please say me.”</p><p>Daichi laughed and leaned back against him. “I think I’d like you to do it.”</p><p>“Yes,” Matsukawa whispered, tugging Daichi’s pants and underwear down below his butt. </p><p>Daichi’s breath hitched as he knelt behind him, his lips trailing down his spine as he pulled his clothes entirely off. While they had been discussing things, Oikawa had lounged on the bed, relaxing as he took his chance to enjoy the show. He didn’t seem offended by his decision to bottom for Matsukawa, but Daichi still felt a little bad about it.</p><p>“Are you okay with that, Oikawa?”</p><p>“Of course! I really just want to suck your cock. And vice versa if you’re up for it.”</p><p>He was definitely up for it, but the tantalizing idea of either caused his throat to close up. In the end, all he could do was nod. Luckily, Oikawa got the message and giggled as he straightened up, moving toward the edge of the bed. </p><p>“Get your hot buns over here, Dai-chan.”</p><p>It took a lot of maneuvering and unsatisfied hums before Oikawa and Matsukawa could decide how to position him. Some ways would have been more comfortable for Daichi, but Oikawa insisted that he have a perfect view of him as he sucked him off. </p><p>“It’s the aesthetic,” he huffed, tossing his hair away from his face. </p><p>Matsukawa sighed, about to protest, but Daichi touched his elbow.</p><p>“It’s fine. I would like to enjoy the aesthetic as well.”</p><p>With a snort, Matsukawa motioned for him to join Oikawa on the bed. “Alright. But if it’s too much, say something.”</p><p>“Got it.”</p><p>Oikawa grinned as he held out his hands with a grabby motion. Daichi rolled his eyes but obeyed as he stepped into Oikawa’s reach. His long fingers slipped onto his waist and held him firmly, guiding Daichi onto his lap. Daichi gulped as his knees straddled him and Oikawa’s lips pressed against his stomach. His hands ran over Daichi’s ass and cupped around the back of his thighs, gripping into them. </p><p>Daichi tentatively slipped a hand through his hair. It was unfairly soft, every wave bouncing back into place as soon as it was released from his fingers. Oikawa hummed appreciatively and continued kissing across Daichi’s stomach. When his brown eyes lifted and met Daichi’s, his heart stuttered in his chest. </p><p>Oikawa smirked against his skin and started to make his way lower, pulling away only to run his tongue over his lips. Daichi bit his lip as Oikawa’s moistened lips pressed against the sensitive skin under his belly button. It was just as infuriating as it was exhilarating that Oikawa had, so far, avoided the fully erect dick in his face.</p><p>He spread his lips out and huffed his warm breath against his skin, traveling even lower until he was nestled at the base of his cock. Oikawa pulled back slightly, his eyes traveling up the length of it and humming, sounding impressed. Daichi had never really wondered what anyone else would think of it, but suddenly his chest warmed with pride.</p><p>Oikawa licked his lips again and pressed them against the base of his shaft. Daichi’s breath hitched, thrilled to finally feel them where he’d been craving it. But then Oikawa pulled them off and Daichi couldn’t keep the disappointment off his face.</p><p>Oikawa laughed. “Aww, Dai-chan! You’re so fun to tease.”</p><p>“Tooru, don’t be cruel.”</p><p>“I’m not! I’ve only just started.”</p><p>Matsukawa pressed his chest to Daichi’s back and set his chin on his shoulder. As Daichi turned to look at him, he smiled. </p><p>“Look at that face, Tooru. He should be spoiled rotten, not tortured.”</p><p>Daichi smiled back at him, easing his face closer. “Thanks,” he whispered, and Matsukawa eagerly leaned toward him for a soft kiss. His hands rubbed across Daichi’s chest, fondling every curve they came across. They both moaned into the kiss, shifting their lips together as their bodies did the same. As Matsukawa pressed the tent in his pants against his ass, Daichi couldn’t believe how good it felt and he whined before he could stop it.</p><p>Oikawa cleared his throat. “Excuse me, Dai-chan, but the main event is down here.”</p><p>Daichi and Matsukawa both smirked as they pulled out of the kiss. Oikawa looked cute with his bottom lip sticking out and Daichi couldn’t resist poking back at him a bit.</p><p>“Is it? Then perhaps you should get on with it.”</p><p>Oikawa’s eyes widened, his lips parting with a surprised intake of breath. Matsukawa buried his face in his shoulder, muffling his laughter. Once Oikawa had gotten over his shock, he narrowed his eyes up at him.</p><p>“You’re going to pay for such sassiness.”</p><p>Before Daichi could think of a retort, Oikawa put his plush lips back on his cock and ran them all the way up to his head. Daichi’s abs contracted as his breath shuddered; he knew he’d never be satisfied with just his hand again. Oikawa maneuvered his lips over his head and pressed them tight around it. He paused there a moment before brushing his tongue against the very tip.</p><p>Having those nerves tickled sent waves of pleasure shuddering through him. He leaned back against Matsukawa for support, taking deep breaths to maintain control. The last thing he wanted was to climax quickly, not when there was so much to enjoy.</p><p>Oikawa giggled and pushed his lips slowly down the length of his shaft, encasing his cock in delicious wet heat. Daichi nestled his hand around the back of his head, following rather than guiding Oikawa’s movements. Now that he was no longer teasing him, he trusted everything to his friend and that trust was quickly rewarded. </p><p>Working up a slow rhythm, Oikawa ran his lips up and down his cock, coating it in as much saliva as he could produce. With every pass, he varied it somehow, whether it was pausing at the base to suck a bit harder or to run his tongue around him for a different sensation. The only thing sexier than feeling Oikawa’s mouth all over him was watching it from above, and he wasn’t the only one enjoying it.</p><p>“Oh fuck, this is so hot,” Matsukawa murmured into Daichi’s ear. “I’ve never seen him suck anyone else off and I wasn’t sure how I’d feel about it in the moment but… wow.”</p><p>Oikawa lifted his eyes to his boyfriend, the corners of his mouth rising as he pulled off with a smack. “You like seeing my lips on someone else, baby?”</p><p>“Not just anyone else. Sawamura has a very nice cock. Only the best for you.”</p><p>“How you two are making this situation sappy is beyond me,” Daichi interjected, his voice coming out a little hoarse. </p><p>Matsukawa chuckled and grazed his hands down Daichi’s thighs. “Oh? How about we step up the action for you then? Can you spread these glorious tree trunks a bit further apart?”</p><p>Another burst of nerves fluttered in his stomach, but Daichi was too excited not to comply. He shifted on the bed to spread out, no easy feat when Oikawa had resumed running his lips up and down his cock. Matsukawa kept his arm around him to keep him stable, for which Daichi was appreciative although he knew it was mostly because he wanted to get in on the action. If he were being honest, Daichi was excited for that part as well.</p><p>At the sound of the lube bottle popping open, Daichi’s heart beat even faster. He licked his lips in anticipation. It was a strange feeling, having so many dreams and fantasies about an experience and suddenly it was about to happen. Of course, usually, there was a certain someone in those fantasies that wasn’t there with him.</p><p>His heart sank at the thought, but he quickly brushed it off. Oikawa was right and he needed to move past it and enjoy sex for what it was. He gazed down at Oikawa, noticing the way his long eyelashes brushed against his cheeks. There was nothing similar between him and Kuroo except their proclivity to tease and gaze at him with mischievous intensity. He was far prettier than what Daichi would consider to be his type, but it was impossible to not be enthralled with the skill of his mouth.</p><p>Daichi’s breath hitched as Matsukawa’s lips tickled down the curve of his neck. He wrapped one arm around him to keep him steady, but the other one remained behind Daichi’s back. Matsukawa’s long fingers spread his cheeks apart and then two lubed ones ran over his entrance. Daichi shuddered from the warm slickness of them. He couldn’t wait to feel them inside, even if it would be painful or uncomfortable at first. </p><p>Matsukawa took a moment to tease his entrance more until Daichi emitted an irritated whine in his throat, nearly a growl.</p><p>“Sounds like someone’s impatient,” Matsukawa chuckled. He brushed his lips soothingly against Daichi’s cheek. “Better get used to it. I’m not going to rush you your first time.”</p><p>“It’s not like I’ve never done it.”</p><p>“Oh? You’ve fingered yourself?”</p><p>Daichi pinched his lips, avoiding Oikawa’s interested gaze from below. “Yeah, why not?”</p><p>“I’m glad you have; it should make the transition smoother. Still not going to rush it though.”</p><p>There was no room for him to complain when Matsukawa grazed his teeth over his ear. Daichi closed his eyes and lost himself in the harmony of sensations. Oikawa’s lips slipping over him in a steady rhythm, Matsukawa’s hot breath ghosting over his sensitive skin, and one of his long fingers slowly working its way into him.</p><p>He moaned as it finally entered, tipping his head back against Matsukawa’s shoulder. After moving it in and out slowly, Matsukawa gradually worked up the same rhythm as Oikawa. Daichi wasn’t sure if he was doing it on purpose or if it was the natural movement of his own body going with the flow, but it made for an overwhelming combination. It was only one finger so far, and already Daichi felt himself getting worked up.</p><p>“Mmm, I think he likes it,” Matsukawa cooed.</p><p>Oikawa’s breath puffed against Daichi’s wet skin as he pulled away with a soft laugh. “I’ll say. He definitely got a bit bigger down here. Damn, Dai-chan. If you do want to top, just say the word.”</p><p>“Uhhh, one thing at a time.”</p><p>“Yeah, there’s a lot going on. Do you want Tooru to stop?”</p><p>Ignoring Oikawa’s whine, Daichi nodded. “Just for now, otherwise I might come too soon.”</p><p>“Then what am I going to do? I mean, don’t get me wrong, I’d enjoy just watching, but still… I want to play too.”</p><p>Matsukawa hummed. “Get further up on the bed, baby. Sawamura, you follow him. It’ll be more comfortable for you anyway.”</p><p>While Daichi wasn’t sure what was going on, Oikawa made an excited sound and shuffled up the bed, lying back against the pillows. He gave Daichi a dazzling smile as he reached his arms out to him.</p><p>“Come here, Dai-chan. You can still experience the wonders of my mouth.”</p><p>“I think I experience the <em>wonders </em>of your mouth on a daily basis. Not that impressive.”</p><p>“Tsk. After giving you mind-blowing oral, you treat me like this?”</p><p>Daichi smiled as he crawled over him, grazing his thumb across Oikawa’s cheek. “I’m kidding. It was better than I could have imagined.”</p><p>Oikawa lit up at his genuine praise and wrapped his arms around Daichi’s shoulders, pulling him down. “Good, but we’re not done with you yet. Not by a long shot.”</p><p>Daichi sank down into a deep kiss, their lips pliant and sensual. He could feel Matsukawa behind him, spreading his legs again to get back on track. The new position definitely took some stress off his legs, and kissing Oikawa was a soothing experience to his surprise. Even when Daichi felt awkward or inexperienced, Oikawa somehow helped him through it, correcting his mistake with a patiently chaste kiss or a teasing lick. </p><p>It wasn’t until a second finger slipped in that Daichi broke away from the kissing with a hitched breath. Oikawa gazed at him, darkened eyes full of concern as he ran a hand through Daichi’s hair. Daichi didn’t say anything but smiled back reassuringly. He knew that the uncomfortable feeling would pass the more Matsukawa stretched him out. Whatever he had done to himself in the past, nothing compared to feeling Matsukawa’s fingers inside of him and he couldn’t wait to feel something even bigger.</p><p>Matsukawa kept a hand on his lower back the whole time he stretched Daichi out. Sometimes he rubbed it in soothing circles whenever he tensed up. Oikawa also began grazing his fingers across his upper back and shoulders as he kissed Daichi into a haze. He was beginning to realize how much he was being spoiled by having two lovers at the same time rather than just one. </p><p>“How’s that feeling, Sawamura?”</p><p>Daichi pulled back from Oikawa’s lips and caught his breath before answering. “Really good. Doesn’t feel bad at all right now.”</p><p>“Do you think you’re ready?”</p><p>“Yes, <em>please</em>.”</p><p>Matsukawa snickered as he pulled his fingers out. Daichi craned his head to watch him as he opened a condom and slipped it on. He gulped, seeing him squeeze more lube out on his hand and rubbing it all down his length. </p><p>“He’s big, isn’t he?” Oikawa giggled.</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“Don’t worry, it’ll feel great.”</p><p>Oikawa kissed his forehead and Daichi sighed, relaxing into his embrace. He never thought he’d be the type of person that could do anything sexual with a friend, but he was relieved in that moment that he gave it a shot. Without having the pressure of dating or relationships in his mind, he could fully enjoy the experience with someone he trusted. </p><p>As Matsukawa lined himself up against him, Daichi held his breath instinctively. Instead of pushing in right away, however, Matsukawa stroked his fingers up and down his back and sides.</p><p>“Relax, Sawamura. Keep breathing.”</p><p>Daichi released a long breath and nodded. “Okay.”</p><p>“Good boy. Isn’t he good, Tooru?”</p><p>“Mmm, so good,” Oikawa whispered, kissing all over Daichi’s face. </p><p>It felt a bit silly to be praised like a pet, but Daichi couldn’t hold back his smile. The pressure against his entrance grew suddenly and he fought against his nature, breathing through it and trying to keep his body relaxed. Matsukawa entered him slowly, allowing Daichi time to adjust. It was hot, borderline painful with the tight stretch, but it was also the most incredible experience of Daichi’s life.</p><p>When Matsukawa finally bottomed out, he released a long breath against Daichi’s upper back. He pressed tender kisses over Daichi’s shoulder blades and up to his neck. Being so intimately connected with him, Daichi couldn’t resist craning his head around, lips beckoning for a kiss.</p><p>Matsukawa smiled as he indulged him, kissing him softly with shuddering breaths. “Damn it, you feel so good,” he whispered against his lips.</p><p>“So do you. It’s amazing.”</p><p>“That’s a relief. How about you, Tooru? Feeling squished?”</p><p>“Being smothered by two hotties is the only way to go.”</p><p>Matsukawa’s chuckle reverberated into Daichi’s back and he tipped forward to kiss his boyfriend as well. Oikawa giggled into it and stretched his arms up to wrap around both of them. As he squeezed them together, Daichi groaned.</p><p>“It’s so hot.”</p><p>“I know, it is sexy, isn’t it, Dai-chan?”</p><p>“I meant temperature-wise, I’m dying.”</p><p>“Tooru, let the man breathe.”</p><p>“Aww, but it’s so cozy!”</p><p>“I could vomit in your hair if you’d prefer.”</p><p>Oikawa screeched and released them, moving one of his hands to clamp down over Daichi’s mouth. “Don’t you dare.”</p><p>Daichi smiled against his palm and tried thinking of some other way to tease Oikawa. But Matsukawa drew his hips back and Daichi’s eyes squeezed shut, feeling the slow drag of his length slipping out of him. Before he slipped out of Daichi completely, Matsukawa pushed back in, faster than he had before but not enough to hurt him.</p><p>Allowing his body to rock back and forth to Matsukawa’s rhythm, Daichi moaned against Oikawa’s hand. He’d never put anything in there but his fingers, always too shy to indulge in sex toys. The feeling of having something that hot and thick enter into him was brand new. It was something he couldn’t have imagined beforehand, but he knew without a doubt that he loved it. </p><p>His eyes fluttered open as Oikawa’s hand slipped away from his mouth and curled into his hair instead. Although he had yet to be touched himself, his cheeks were bright and sweat beaded along his forehead. His eyes shifted between Daichi and Matsukawa, his gaze heated and wanting.</p><p>Once Matsukawa had worked up a steady rhythm, he buried his face against Daichi’s back, exploring his muscles by grazing his teeth over them. Since he had all of Oikawa’s attention for the moment, Daichi licked his lips to send a clear signal for what he wanted. Oikawa beamed back at him and cupped his face, pulling him into a deep kiss. </p><p>It really was unfair how erotic his mouth was. From his soft, pliable lips, to his teasing tongue that knew just where to explore. In Daichi’s opinion, he was a master of the art of kissing and he intended to pick up anything he could from the once in a lifetime experience.</p><p>Daichi gasped when Matsukawa slammed hard into him, breaking the contact between their lips. </p><p>“Didn’t forget I was back here, did you?” he snickered, spreading his hands over Daichi’s hips and gripping hard. </p><p>Daichi scowled back at him over his shoulder. “There’s no way I could forget about the enormous dick in my ass.”</p><p>“Enormous? Sawamura, you flatter me.”</p><p>“No, he’s right. I’ve seen a ton of dicks and yours is definitely above average, baby.” All their movements paused as they looked at Oikawa incredulously. His cheeks flushed brighter and he cleared his throat. “Not like that! You know I’ve only been with you. Oh, and <em>you</em>, Dai-chan. I mean in locker rooms, porn, although if I’m comparing you to porn actors then you might be a bit on the small side. Ow, ow, ow,” he cried as Matsukawa reached over Daichi to pinch his nose. </p><p>Daichi laughed breathlessly, enjoying the moment for what it was. He wasn’t sure what kind of relationships he’d have in the future, but he hoped it would be just as playful as Matsukawa and Oikawa tended to be. For him, it didn’t make the situation any less sexy. </p><p>“Matsukawa,” he said, waiting until he had his attention fully from torturing his boyfriend. “I’m well used to it now if you’d like to go faster.”</p><p>“Oh? Ready to get pounded, Sawamura?”</p><p>Daichi smirked. “Yes, please.”</p><p>Matsukawa grinned and straightened up, keeping his firm grip on Daichi’s hips. For a moment, Daichi couldn’t tear his eyes off of him. As gorgeous as Oikawa was, Matsukawa was equally stunning in a completely different way. His chest was broad, but his torso was long and lean. Light shimmered against his sweat-dappled skin and Daichi’s fingers craved to trace out his muscles. </p><p>The moment was short-lived, however, and with a snap of Matsukawa’s hips, Daichi found himself unable to focus on anything else. He braced himself over Oikawa, so he didn’t hurt him with his sharp movements and dug his fingers into the sheets, holding on for dear life. The slow drag of Matsukawa’s cock had been exhilarating at the time, but the quick burn of his faster tempo was even better.</p><p>His own cock ached with neglect, dragging slightly against Oikawa’s bulging underwear. He wanted to rut against him, but Matsukawa kept his hips just high enough that he couldn’t. Oikawa seemed to read his mind as he reached between them, wrapping his fingers around his shaft. </p><p>Daichi whined as Oikawa’s thumb swiped over his head, gathering up the precum seeping out of it. He leaned up and snatched Daichi’s lips in a deep, messy kiss as he slowly pumped his hand. Daichi’s body trembled, hardly able to keep up with the waves of pleasure passing through him.</p><p>“There you go, trying to make it all about you,” Matsukawa teased. </p><p>Oikawa’s spare hand moved past Daichi and although he couldn’t see what was happening himself, Matsukawa’s laughter told him that he’d been given a rude gesture. Daichi didn’t mind their distraction, but everything came to an abrupt halt when Matsukawa leaned forward, wrapped his arms around Daichi’s torso, and lifted him straight up. </p><p>Daichi gasped at the new angle, both of them balanced on their knees with Daichi’s back flat against Matsukawa’s chest. There was hardly any break and Matsukawa was thrusting hard into him, keeping him stable with his hands rubbing across his chest and stomach. Daichi’s head lolled against Matsukawa’s neck, barely able to see Oikawa stretched out in front of him in his haze. He could see one thing for sure; Oikawa had no problem leaning back and watching the erotic spectacle in front of him. </p><p>The pressure was building inside him, faster than he could stop it. He wanted Oikawa to sit up and touch him again, kiss him, anything, but he didn’t make any movement to help him. But his pleasure was mounting even without being touched. Something about it didn’t sit right with Daichi and he bit his lip, trying to hold on as long as he could.</p><p>“Something you want, Sawamura? I told you to ask.”</p><p><em>Ugh, they would make me do that</em>, he thought, but he was beyond being stubborn. </p><p>“P-Please touch me.”</p><p>“Mmmm, good boy. That was easier than I thought.”</p><p>Even through his teasing, however, Daichi could tell through Matsukawa’s raspy voice that he was barely hanging on himself. He wasted no time wrapping his hand around Daichi’s cock and pumping hard. Daichi’s voice rose as he reached back to hold onto Matsukawa’s shoulders. It was all he needed to release into Matsukawa’s hand and his eyes squeezed shut, blocking out the whole world in his climax. </p><p>He could vaguely hear Matsukawa swearing under his breath, his movements becoming stilted as he worked through his own release. Daichi’s body felt limp in his hold, shivering when he started to feel overstimulated. At last, Matsukawa stopped completely, keeping his face planted on Daichi’s shoulder as he hugged him close. </p><p>Daichi smiled as his curly hair tickled his face and his eyes fluttered open. He gazed down at Oikawa and nearly yelped at the messy sight in front of him. Oikawa’s entire torso looked like a conceptual piece of art with cum splattered all over it, a fact that he didn’t seem to mind as he beamed back at him.</p><p>“You alright, Dai-chan?” </p><p>“Yeah,” he answered, his voice barely coming out and he quickly cleared it. “That was amazing.”</p><p>“Fuck yeah, it was,” Matsukawa added as he slowly pulled out. </p><p>Daichi hissed, but it wasn’t too unpleasant. He was certain that if his first-time had been with anyone less considerate, he wouldn’t have enjoyed it nearly as much. When Matsukawa had left him completely empty, Daichi collapsed onto the bed next to Oikawa who giggled and stroked his hair.</p><p>“I’m so glad you were able to do this with us. I hope you don’t feel weird about it later.”</p><p>Daichi frowned as he considered it. “I don’t think I will. I know this isn’t going to be a regular thing. You two are the ones who are together.”</p><p>“Although that doesn’t mean it has to be a one-time thing either, Sawamura,” Matsukawa chimed in, appearing suddenly by the bed. He had disposed of his condom and came back with a damp cloth. With a surprising amount of tenderness, he began wiping Oikawa down. </p><p>Oikawa relaxed back onto the pillows with a sigh. “Is it strange, Mattsun? Cleaning cum off me when it isn’t yours?”</p><p>“As long as I’m part of the event, I don’t mind. What do you think, Sawamura, seeing your stuff all over him?”</p><p>After everything he’d just indulged in, Daichi was ashamed that his face grew hot at the question. Unfortunately, there was no hiding it from the other two.</p><p>“Awww, Dai-chan, you’re so cute!” Oikawa squealed, turning onto his side to wrap his arms around Daichi. </p><p>Grunting against his chest, Daichi was relieved that Matsukawa had already wiped him clean, otherwise his own cum would have been smeared all over him. It was something he’d probably have to get used to, but he had already been through a lot for one morning. But as Oikawa hugged him closer, he felt something significant press against him.</p><p>“Oikawa, you’re still hard.”</p><p>“Don’t worry, it’ll fade soon.”</p><p>Daichi pulled back enough to look him in the eyes. “What? Don’t you want attention? You’ve hardly been touched!”</p><p>For once, Oikawa’s smile was sweet, and he shook his head. “I’m fine. Watching was extremely exciting, and I enjoyed the sexy make-out session with you.”</p><p>He seemed earnest, but it still didn’t sit right with Daichi. It was obvious that he was holding back for Daichi’s benefit, considering that it was his first time. But for as long as they’d known each other, Oikawa should have known that he wasn’t a weakling. Not only that, but there was one more thing he wanted to experience before he walked away from Oikawa and Matsukawa’s bedroom for good.</p><p>“You know, that blow job you gave me was incredible. I was thinking that maybe I could give you one and you could teach me at the same time?”</p><p>Oikawa’s lips parted in surprise but slowly grew into a radiant smile. “Dai-chan!” he gasped, placing his hand against his chest. “I think my heart just grew three sizes bigger.”</p><p>“I think you mean your head,” Matsukawa snickered.</p><p>Oikawa frowned and lifted the band of his underwear, his eyebrows rising up. “Oh, you may be right about that.” </p><p>While Daichi and Matsukawa chortled at his bad joke, Oikawa smirked and removed his underwear in a flash. He settled back against the pillows and spread his arms out, looking like some sort of queen beckoning her slave to serve her.</p><p>“Well, since you’re insisting, Dai-chan, I’ll be happy to teach you everything I know.”</p><p>“Move over, Tooru. I want to watch. Don’t spoil him too much, Sawamura.”</p><p>Daichi’s body was heavy with exhaustion. There was an ache inside, feeling empty without Matsukawa filling him and goosebumps were fluttering across his skin from where his sweat was beginning to cool. Regardless, his heart started pumping faster as he watched Oikawa and Matsukawa press together on the bed, watching him expectantly.</p><p>“Well, then,” he said, grinning as he moved to hover over Oikawa, “I’ll be in your care.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>One month later…</em>
</p><p>Daichi wandered through campus on his way to the train station, every step filling him with more relief that all his classes were done for the day and he had a whole weekend ahead of him. There were hardly any clouds in the sky and Daichi soaked up the warm breeze carrying the scent of blossoming flowers. Although he promised Oikawa that he’d go out with them that evening, he had a strange feeling that, for once, it would be better than he expected.</p><p>He startled when his phone buzzed in his pocket. Pulling it out, he saw Suga’s face on the screen and that instead of texting, it was a phone call. Daichi grimaced as he hesitated to answer. </p><p>It wasn’t necessarily that he’d been avoiding Suga but knowing him he’d want to hear all about his love life and he still didn’t know how to explain the events of a few weeks ago. He wasn’t ready to deal with his friend’s inevitable concern about him jumping into bed with his roommate and his boyfriend for a one-time threesome. If he didn’t answer, however, there would be hell to pay.</p><p>“Hello?” he said, answering at the last second before it went to voicemail.</p><p>“What took you so long?! I’m glad to hear you’re alive at least.”</p><p>Daichi winced as he could practically feel the blast of hot air in his ear from Suga’s punctuated huff. “Sorry, I’ve been slammed with school.”</p><p>“A likely story. Come on, Daichi, just tell me what’s going on. Are you dating someone? You’d tell me about that, wouldn’t you? Don’t tell me you started stalking Kuroo out of desperation and you got thrown in jail!”</p><p>“Shut up, that’s not it. And no, I’m not dating anyone at the moment.”</p><p>“Have you at least gotten laid?”</p><p>“Ummmm…” he started, his voice trailing off as he glanced around. There were small groups of people around, but no one seemed to pay him any attention. </p><p>“Oh my God, you did?! Who did you fuck?”</p><p>Unfortunately, <em>that</em> was loud enough that a couple Daichi was passing by could hear and gave him an odd look. He smiled apologetically and shushed into the phone.”</p><p>“Can you keep it down? I’m still on campus.”</p><p>“Fine, but you better tell me everything you can.”</p><p>Daichi sighed and took his time figuring out how to explain what happened without Suga freaking out and not blurting out the facts in the middle of campus. </p><p>“Okay, so you know how Oikawa has been trying to help me get over it as well.”</p><p>“Yes, and I can’t believe I’m going to say this, but I’m greatly indebted to him.”</p><p>“Ha, just wait. You remember he’s dating Matsukawa from Seijoh and he moved in with us recently?”</p><p>“I remember that as well,” Suga responded, his voice falling into a suspicious tone.</p><p>“So, they do a fairly good job at keeping certain aspects of their relationship quiet, but they are going through this phase where they’re trying out certain… <em>things</em>. A few weeks ago, they mentioned wanting another person to <em>join</em> and offered it to me.”</p><p>Daichi paused as Suga drew in a deep breath, bracing himself for an explosion. </p><p>“Are you telling me,” Suga whispered instead of screaming, “that you had a threesome?”</p><p>Daichi cleared his throat. “Yeah.”</p><p>“You had a threesome with two extremely hot guys, and it was your <em>first</em> time having sex? Is that even allowed? I feel like you cheated!”</p><p>Daichi relaxed with a soft laugh. He was relieved that Suga didn’t come straight out and berate him for it, even if that was coming.</p><p>“I’m not going to lie, it was pretty amazing.”</p><p>“Daichi, I’m glad you had a good first experience, but are you doing okay? You said that was a few weeks ago, are you still doing it with them?”</p><p>“Nah, it was just the one time. I’m doing fine though. As attractive as they both are and as fun as the experience was, it’s not what I want from them. I’m grateful for what they did, and I think they enjoyed it as well but none of us were looking for more than what we did, so it works.”</p><p>Suga hummed, the sound of it revealing his dissatisfaction. “Did it help?” he asked at last. The question itself was a little vague but Daichi’s stomach tightened, knowing exactly what he was referring to.</p><p>“It did, actually. I mean, I still think about him a lot but it’s getting better. I’m actually looking forward to meeting someone who’s really right for me. But I’m also mindful that it might take a bit to find a good match, so I’m willing to play around a little bit first.”</p><p>“Who are you and what have you done with Sawamura Daichi?” Suga laughed. </p><p>Daichi smiled and shrugged his shoulders even though Suga couldn’t see it. “I’m going out tonight with Matsukawa and Oikawa, so we’ll see.”</p><p>“You haven’t done anything since?”</p><p>Daichi had just stepped onto the train car and even though he was able to find a seat, it was extremely crowded. He didn’t want to go into detail about how he’d researched things on the internet and bought himself some personal toys. After such a mind-blowing first time, it was all he could do to keep satisfied until he found a suitable partner.</p><p>“I, uh, haven’t <em>met</em> with anyone yet. I promise you though that I’m ready to move forward.”</p><p>“Okay, I’m glad. You don’t have to just sleep with anyone, you know. Make sure he’s not an asshole.”</p><p>“Alright, I promise. Not my thing anyway.”</p><p>“Good. I’ll let you go now, but you’ll keep me updated, won’t you?”</p><p>“I will.”</p><p>“You better, or I’ll do something worse than call you.”</p><p>“I don’t even want to think about that. I’ll let you know how it works out.”</p><p>Suga giggled, and Daichi smiled at the sound of it. He really had been worried about nothing.</p><p> </p><p>The plan for the evening was simply going to a bar to hang out and, according to Oikawa, scope out any hotties he might want to bang. A part of Daichi wondered if Oikawa was living vicariously through him since he never had the chance to date around after high school. He couldn’t see what the hype was all about since he was steadily turning into a nervous wreck the closer it came to leave their apartment.</p><p>It didn’t help that Oikawa kept forcing him to try on different outfits and trying new things with his hair. Matsukawa enjoyed watching the spectacle until Daichi gave him a desperate look.</p><p>“Tooru, come on. He obviously looked good in all the outfits, just let him pick whatever he felt most comfortable in.”</p><p>“No! He needs to be in what’s most uncomfortable. That way he’ll be more tempted to take it off.”</p><p>Daichi groaned as he peeled the skin-tight pants off his leg and threw them in Oikawa’s face. “I’m wearing what’s comfortable.”</p><p>“But—”</p><p>“One more word and I’m washing the hair gel out.”</p><p>Oikawa pinched his lips shut, but he continued to stew as Daichi dressed in what he felt best in. Once he was fully clothed, he stole a glance at Matsukawa who gave him an appraising look and a thumbs up. Daichi chuckled and walked to the mirror to check himself out.</p><p>Although it was a comfortable outfit, Oikawa had picked it out himself and Daichi was pleased with the effect. The dark blue of the shirt looked good against his tan skin. Even though the hairstyle wasn’t his usual, it wasn’t too extreme, and he could tell that with time he’d come to like it. </p><p>He smirked as Oikawa slipped behind him and started messing with his clothes, picking off imaginary lint and smoothing out some wrinkles. Daichi let him proceed, knowing he needed to give him <em>something</em> since he refused Oikawa’s top choice of outfit, otherwise they’d hear about it all night. As one of Oikawa’s hands traveled below his belt and gave his ass a squeeze, Daichi didn’t hesitate to slap it away.</p><p>“Ouch! It’s not like I haven’t touched it before!”</p><p>“You’ve got your own boyfriend to fondle.”</p><p>Matsukawa snickered. “Yeah, but your ass is something special, Sawamura. I admit I’ve had to hold myself back a few times when you bend over to pick something up.”</p><p>Daichi glanced at him, cocking one eyebrow. “You’ve been holding back? You literally grabbed both my thighs this morning and squeezed them.”</p><p>“What? When did you do that?” Oikawa demanded.</p><p>Matsukawa shrugged. “He came out in his boxers and a T-shirt. They were right there in front of me while he was getting his coffee… I just couldn’t help myself.”</p><p>“Dai-chan, I should get a thigh-squeeze.”</p><p>“You just got a butt-squeeze, you’re not getting anything else. Can we leave? I need a drink.”</p><p>“That’s the spirit!” Oikawa cheered and he dragged them both toward the front door, barely giving them time to grab their keys and put their shoes on. The good thing about him rushing them out was that it gave Daichi fewer chances to get nervous. As they traveled closer to the bar, however, his stomach began twisting into knots.</p><p>
  <em>It’s no big deal. There’s a slim chance I’d meet anyone anyway.</em>
</p><p>To his great relief, Oikawa had selected one of the smaller, more intimate bars rather than the ones that seemed constantly in party mode. Daichi knew that one day he might be up for that, but not yet. The interior was bright inside with a shimmering gold backsplash along the wall. The bartender looked up at their entrance and smiled brightly, greeting Oikawa and Matsukawa by name. </p><p>There were quite a few patrons already, all mingled and deep into conversation, but they were able to find three seats next to each other. Before he could even get settled onto a stool, Matsukawa ordered for them and paid for it. The drink was stronger than what Daichi was used to, obviously done on purpose as Matsukawa glanced at him from the side and smirked.</p><p>“It’ll loosen you up. Trust me.”</p><p>“I’m loose.”</p><p>“Oh, honey,” the bartender sighed, sliding his drink toward him. “You’re wound up so tight I think you’re about to shit a diamond.”</p><p>Oikawa choked on his drink and Matsukawa rushed to help him, trying to hold back his laughter as Oikawa coughed into a napkin. </p><p>Daichi winced. “That bad huh?”</p><p>The bartender smiled warmly at him and stroked a finger across his cheek. “Don’t worry, we’ll take good care of you. What’s your name?”</p><p>“Sawamura.”</p><p>“Sawamuraaaaaaa…”</p><p>“Daichi.”</p><p>“Daichi! I’m Mori, pleased to meet you.”</p><p>“The pleasure’s all mine, Mori-san.”</p><p>“Oh God, I could eat you up.”</p><p>“Tell me about it,” Matsukawa chimed in.</p><p>For a while, Mori paid special attention to Daichi, giving him the low-down on various patrons and finding out what he was interested in. They also talked about other things and soon Daichi felt completely at ease. Although the alcohol might have been an influence, he was grateful for the chance to relax and just go with the flow.</p><p>It was obvious to anyone who looked at them to know that Matsukawa and Oikawa were paired up. Even on individual stools, they seemed like conjoined twins with the way their sides pressed together. On top of that, drinking always had a way of bringing out their affection for each other to the point that it made Daichi gag.</p><p>Luckily, he was feeling comfortable enough to chat with Mori or some of the other patrons around them. He was approached once by a young man around his age, but he was shorter and slenderer than Daichi. The guy was obviously hitting on him, but Daichi was too mesmerized by the way his skin literally glittered, wondering what on earth he’d put on himself.</p><p>Matsukawa took pity on both of them and slung his arm around Daichi’s shoulder. “Sorry, babe,  you’re not quite his type.”</p><p>The guy pouted and wandered off while Daichi gave Matsukawa a thankful smile. </p><p>“Thanks.”</p><p>“Sure thing, but you should start being more direct. People can’t always tell what someone’s type is, you know.”</p><p>“Can’t we just put on name tags with a list of things we’re looking for?”</p><p>“Oh, we do have a night for that!” Mori declared, pointing back at a marker board on the wall. “It’s called Speed Bang and it’s very popular. You should come.”</p><p>Daichi laughed. “Maybe I will.”</p><p>As the bar grew more crowded, Mori got called away to help the other patrons. It gave Daichi a chance to glance around and he noticed that a lot of people were grouped up rather than sitting by themselves. It made him more comfortable somehow, seeing that he wasn’t the only one that was there with friends. It eased the pressure of the situation and even if anyone came to the bar that night to hook up with someone, the best part of it was the socializing. He was glad he let Oikawa drag him out of the apartment and wished he’d done it sooner.</p><p>He was about to turn back toward the bar when a bigger guy bumped his arm as he tried to brush past him. </p><p>“Sorry—” Daichi began, freezing mid-apology when he glanced at the man’s face.</p><p>“That’s fine it was my fff— Hey! Aren’t you Karasuno’s old captain?”</p><p>Daichi smiled up at him, wishing he could recall his name. “Yeah, Sawamura Daichi. Date Tech, right?”</p><p>“Kamasaki Yasushi,” he said with a wide grin and held out his hand. As Daichi accepted it, Kamasaki gripped it hard with a competitive twinkle in his eye. He was strong, but Daichi wasn’t about to back down as he squeezed it back. </p><p>Soon Daichi’s face contorted, still trying to hold onto his smile while Kamasaki was starting to growl. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Matsukawa and Oikawa gaping at them. He’d pay for the embarrassing display of machismo later, but he couldn’t back down without a proper fight. Even Mori-san leaned over the counter, giggling and murmuring something about taking a picture. </p><p>“Excuse me! I have to use the restroom,” a small voice said next to them. They turned to see a nervous-looking man biting his lip and fixing his glasses on his nose. Immediately, they released each other’s hands and chuckled bashfully.</p><p>“Sorry.”</p><p>“Old acquaintance,” Kamasaki supplied unnecessarily as the man shuffled past them. His eyes followed him for a moment, eyeing him up appraisingly and shrugging before turning back to Daichi. “So, how’s it going? Can I get you a drink?”</p><p>“Sure, I just finished my last one up.”</p><p>“Nice! Two on me, Mori-san!”</p><p>“Of course, baby.”</p><p>Daichi avoided Oikawa’s eyes and settled back around on his stool, turning instead toward Kamasaki as he took the one next to him. “Do you go to school around here?”</p><p>“Nope, my family has a shop here and I decided to help out when my cousin had a baby. Got me out of town and in a more thriving environment, if you know what I mean.”</p><p>“Yeah, I do.” </p><p>Daichi smiled and thanked Mori as he slid two beers in front of them. As he took a sip, he took the chance to get a better look at Kamasaki since it had been a while since he’d last seen him. Even back in high school, he didn’t fail to notice his impressive physique and it appeared that he’d bulked up even more since. Not only that, but he’d learned how to dress his body right, opting for a nice shirt that was just tight enough to show his muscle definition without it looking ridiculous. </p><p>With a start, he realized that he was blatantly checking Kamasaki out and quickly looked away. Unfortunately, he caught Mori-san’s eye who sent him a knowing wink. Casting a quick glance back at Kamasaki, he seemed too into his beer to have noticed, much to Daichi’s relief. </p><p>“What about you, Sawamura? What brings you to the city?”</p><p>“I go to school near here.”</p><p>“Nice. Is this your first time here?”</p><p>Daichi winced. “Is it really that obvious?”</p><p>“No,” Kamasaki laughed, waving him off. “It’s just that I come here all the time and I’ve never seen you.”</p><p>“Oh, yeah. School has kept me busy, so Oikawa dragged me out finally. I’m glad that he did.”</p><p>“Oikawa…” Kamasaki muttered, narrowing his eyes off in space. </p><p>Daichi tapped him on the arm and pointed to the other side of him where Oikawa and Matsukawa were squished together and listening to everything they were saying. They grinned back at them without any shame and waved. Rolling his eyes, Daichi turned his back to them, blocking them completely.</p><p>Kamasaki hunched low against the counter and leaned toward him. “Aren’t those Seijoh bastards?”</p><p>“Yup.”</p><p>“Why are you hanging out with them?”</p><p>“Oikawa and I moved in together and then Matsukawa joined us later. They’re together.”</p><p>“Ah, are they that type of settled couple that tries to match everyone else up?”</p><p>“Basically.”</p><p>Kamasaki sighed and clapped him hard on the back. “I feel your pain. When my buddies try to do that to me, I just say <em>fuck you</em> to their faces and go do my own thing.” Taking another sip of his drink, Kamasaki’s eyes traveled around the bar before landing back on Daichi. “Listen, if you need the low-down on some of these guys, I know a lot of them. There’s a group of cuties in the corner there, all of them are great but a little on the fragile side, if you don’t mind that.”</p><p>Daichi frowned and glanced back at them. One of them looked his way and he quickly turned back around, not wanting to give them the wrong idea. </p><p>“Cute definitely, but not really my thing.”</p><p>“Ah, like something a bit wilder? A man after my own heart. Well, I don’t see him yet but there’s this guy who loves to be pounded hard into the—”</p><p>“Yasuuuushi,” Mori sang as he leaned forward, placing a single finger against his lips. “It’s cute you’re trying to help sweet Daichi out, but I think you’re more his type than those guys.”</p><p>Kamasaki’s eyes widened and he turned his head slowly toward Daichi, Mori’s finger slipping away from his lips. “You… you’re looking for a top?” he asked quietly. </p><p>Daichi’s face warmed but he knew that he needed to be upfront with such things. “Well, yeah. I mean, I’m looking for a lot of things. I’d like to meet more people like me, find more friends, but that would be something I’m interested in, yeah.”</p><p>“Shiiiiit,” Kamasaki hissed, running his hand through his blonde hair. “I’ve been playing this all wrong.”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“Now that I know the potential between us, I should have been a lot smoother this whole time instead of just…”</p><p>“Being yourself?”</p><p>Kamasaki grimaced. “Yeah, basically.”</p><p>Daichi laughed. “That’s fine, I prefer you to be yourself. If you’d approached me acting smooth, I doubt you would have had much of a chance. That’s not really my thing.”</p><p>“Seriously? So, <em>this</em> is just fine?” he asked, motioning to them and their half-drunk beers.</p><p>“Sure, I like this. Although…” Daichi paused, glancing down at his watch.</p><p>“What’s wrong?”</p><p>“Oh, it’s just that I’ve been drinking, and I haven’t had a lot to eat tonight.”</p><p>Kamasaki brightened up immediately. “There’s a great restaurant just down the street! They serve huge portions too. You want to try it out?”</p><p>“Sold.”</p><p>Kamasaki whispered a <em>yes</em> under his breath and together they eagerly hopped off their stools. As Daichi slipped on his jacket, Matsukawa caught his eye and gave him a proud smile. Oikawa, on the other hand, seemed disgusted with the whole thing. </p><p>Daichi grinned at him and leaned closer, whispering, “We all have our ways of being seduced.”</p><p>“And here I thought I taught you something.”</p><p>“You’ve taught me <em>many</em> things… and hopefully, I’ll be trying them out later. Good night,” he said with a wink. </p><p>Oikawa’s mouth dropped open and Matsukawa clapped softly. Daichi was tempted to tease him a bit more, but Kamasaki’s arm wrapped around his shoulder. He hated to admit it, but his height was devastatingly hot.</p><p>“Ready, Sawamura?” he asked, grinning down at him.</p><p>Daichi smiled back and nodded. “Ready.”</p><p>With that simple word, Daichi felt a massive weight release from his shoulders. He allowed Kamasaki to lead him out of the bar and out into the cooler air. As he listened to Kamasaki talk about his old team and how they were doing, Daichi knew that it didn’t matter how that night went, whether he ended up in bed with Kamasaki or made a new connection in the town he was living in. He was moving forward, and it was exhilarating.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bokuto's POV (∗´꒳`)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As he dragged his feet behind the rest of the team, Bokuto mopped his face with a towel. It wasn’t as if practice had been bad. He was meshing well with his new setter and the rest of the team seemed to be good guys. But there was one, in particular, a wing spiker named Natori who was consistently cold to him.</p>
<p>It wasn’t the first time he’d experienced it. There had been plenty of guys who couldn’t keep up with his enthusiasm and energy and would look down on him for it. Usually, Bokuto shrugged it off and focused on other things. But something about Natori bothered him more than usual. It was like he was trying to turn everyone else against him as well.</p>
<p>The weeks flew by and although Natori had yet to ruin his reputation completely, it did seem like he was affecting the team’s opinion of him. It was frustrating especially since he had no idea what he was saying behind his back. He wasn’t sure if it was because Bokuto was obviously a better player or because he was more charming, both of which he had no doubt. </p>
<p><em>And people call me childish</em>, he thought as he wandered into the locker room. Natori was leaning against his locker with his shirt off, saying something to a small crowd of their teammates. He smirked as he ran his fingers through his hair and Bokuto rolled his eyes as he turned away. </p>
<p>It had been a long time since he’d felt so down and unfortunately, Akaashi was miles away and didn’t have the time to perk him up. Besides, he’d boasted plenty of times that he was over that phase and didn’t need any of his friends to drag him out of his moods. He took a deep breath, filling his lungs with air and self-reliance. There was no way he could let some jerk ruin his chance to find new friends on the team.</p>
<p>“... You guys will see what I mean tonight. He’s hot and totally my type, but I think he’s playing hard to get.”</p>
<p>“Are you sure he’s just not interested in you, Natori-kun?” their captain joked, ruffling Natori’s hair as he passed by him.</p>
<p>With a squawk, Natori scrambled to fix his hair. “How can he not be? Anyways, you all in?”</p>
<p>There were murmurs of indecision, but eventually, they all agreed. Bokuto’s interest was piqued, not by Natori’s sexual conquest of the week, but by the team going out on the town. He glanced over the small crowd and luckily a couple were still friendly with him.</p>
<p>“Where are you all going?” he chirped, grinning as Natori’s eyes zeroed in on him. </p>
<p>“Nowhere you’d be interested in,” he snapped back.</p>
<p>Bokuto shrugged. “Why not?”</p>
<p>“It’s a high-class gay bar in the middle of town.”</p>
<p>“So? I love guys.”</p>
<p>There were several snickers around the locker room as Natori looked like he was about to pop a blood vessel.</p>
<p>“Hey, Bokuto, I thought you went out with a chick a couple of weeks ago,” one of their teammates chimed in.</p>
<p>“I like chicks too, I’m not picky.”</p>
<p>Bokuto beamed as his teammates laughed and patted him on the back, even one of them whistling. Natori, on the other hand, twisted his lips in irritation. </p>
<p>“Fine, I guess since we’re all going.”</p>
<p>“Sweet! What time are we leaving?”</p>
<p>He didn’t know if his impertinent self-inclusion was the reason, but several of his teammates smiled at him with something that looked like pride. In fact, most of them seemed to be looking forward to the evening more than before. It was possible that they were looking for some entertaining drama between the two, but Bokuto didn’t mind. For him, it was an opportunity to plow down some defensive walls.</p>
<p>That evening after they all showered and dressed into some nicer clothes, Bokuto was feeling a lot more cheerful as he chatted with his teammates on their way to the bar. Natori led the group with an air of cool nonchalance but Bokuto could tell that he was still pissed that he came along and was trying hard not to show it. The urge to mess with him more battled with the part of him that just wanted to have a fun time with the others.</p>
<p>When they finally filtered into the bar, Natori stopped just inside. He leaned in toward one of his closest friends and whispered something. When he finished, he made a beeline for the counter, leaving his friend to face the rest of them with an awkward smile. </p>
<p>“He said that most of us can probably just relax in a booth for now, so we don’t crowd the bartender.”</p>
<p>The team’s setter, Seki, snorted and leaned into Bokuto’s side. “I bet you anything that he just doesn’t want any of us to interfere with him hitting on that guy.”</p>
<p>“Then why did he want you all to come?”</p>
<p>“Probably just to show off. I hope the guy dumps him in front of all of us, that would be hilarious. Come on, let’s have a seat and watch.”</p>
<p>Only a couple of their team members wandered up to the bar to join Natori and the rest of them followed Natori’s directions, regardless that it was stupid. Bokuto settled in the booth next to Seki and glanced around the bar. Natori had been right about it being a nice place, but it didn’t make Bokuto feel any less comfortable in it.</p>
<p>It was decently full and provided Bokuto with a lot to look at. But as his eyes trailed over the counter, they paused on Natori and the guy he was talking to. Even though he was sitting on a stool, Bokuto could tell that the man was a lot shorter than Natori, but his back was broad and powerful looking. From the way he faced forward and hardly turned his head toward Natori while he chatted away, it was obvious that the guy wasn’t just playing hard to get. He wasn’t interested at all. </p>
<p>He elbowed Seki and nodded toward the bar. “I think we might get lucky. There’s no way Natori’s going to score that dude.”</p>
<p>Their table snickered and turned to watch the show for themselves. Natori’s face was obscenely smug as he talked and talked, and Bokuto noticed the man glancing at his watch. Soon his teammates were taking bets on how quickly Natori was going to be let down and how it would happen. But as the mysterious man straightened up and turned in his seat, Bokuto’s stomach flip-flopped. He <em>knew </em>him.</p>
<p>It took him a moment of staring at him to piece it together. It had been a couple of years since he’d seen him last, but his dark eyes and polite smile were comforting and familiar. Bokuto also took the chance to look over his body and nearly whistled. A gray henley hugged his muscular upper-body and his dark jeans looked like they had been made for his ass. Sawamura Daichi had grown up and looked good enough to eat. </p>
<p>“Bokuto? What’s wrong?”</p>
<p>“I know him!”</p>
<p>Suddenly everyone was leaning forward, eyes wide and eager.</p>
<p>“You know him? How well?”</p>
<p>“Did you date him?”</p>
<p>“Are you going to talk to him?”</p>
<p>“Should I?” Bokuto asked, glancing back at Sawamura. He was laughing at something the bartender said, and the sound of it made his heart quicken.</p>
<p>“Yes,” his teammates agreed in unison, and Seki shoved him out of the booth.</p>
<p>He stumbled out of it and grabbed onto some chairs to keep his footing, unfortunately making a little noise. Once he was stable, he straightened up and found Sawamura looking directly at him. It seemed like time stood still as they stared at one another, but Bokuto’s heart continued to pound wildly. Sawamura cocked his head and for a moment, Bokuto was terrified that he wouldn’t remember him.</p>
<p>“Bokuto?” Sawamura asked, his face lighting up with recognition.</p>
<p>Bokuto perked up and spread his arms out to the side. “Sawamura!”</p>
<p>He whooped as he ran forward and swept Sawamura into a hug, lifting him off the ground. His heart soared as Sawamura’s laughter poured into his ear and his arms gripped him tightly. He had been trying so hard to make connections on the team and push past all the negativity that he didn’t even realize what a comfort it was to embrace something familiar. </p>
<p>When Sawamura wheezed and said he needed some air, Bokuto set him gently down on his feet. Despite his red cheeks, Sawamura was beaming, eyes radiating warmth as he looked Bokuto over. His smile gradually slid into a smirk and he glanced back at the bartender watching the whole scene with sparkling eyes.</p>
<p>“Haven’t been held like that in a while.”</p>
<p>“You missed it, didn’t you Daichi baby?”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Sawamura laughed, rubbing the back of his head as he turned back to Bokuto. “It’s great seeing you, Bokuto. What are you doing here?” </p>
<p>“I moved here a couple of months ago, joined a team.”</p>
<p>“<em>My</em> team, actually.” Natori’s voice was on the edge of seething as he stole their attention. His face was calm but Bokuto spotted a slight twitch in his eye and knew that he was pissed beyond belief. “How do you two know each other?”</p>
<p>His accusatory tone stroked Bokuto’s competitive urge and he wanted to combat Natori with tales of volleyball camp and bonding late at night. Unfortunately, he never had much chance to bond with Sawamura, too busy with his own aspirations. Seeing him again brought a wave of regret that he didn’t try harder in the past, especially with keeping in touch after high school.</p>
<p>Before he could answer, however, Sawamura smiled back at Natori and reached out to touch Bokuto’s arm. “Bokuto and I met in high school. Our teams weren’t exactly rivals and we never had the chance to face off against each other beyond practice games, but he always encouraged me to strive harder. Even then, he always had a way of making volleyball fun.”</p>
<p>Natori made an unimpressed noise, but Sawamura paid him no attention. Instead, he turned back to Bokuto and squeezed his arm. </p>
<p>“I’m glad to see you’re still playing. I’d love to watch you in a game sometime.”</p>
<p>“That would be great! Are you not playing anymore?”</p>
<p>“A little, nothing major. Sometimes I get together with some guys who used to play, just for fun.”</p>
<p>Bokuto grinned and stepped closer, pressing one of his legs against Sawamura’s. It was just as hard as he remembered.</p>
<p>“Still think you could receive my spikes?”</p>
<p>Sawamura’s smile widened as he leaned back against the bar and perched his elbows on it. “I don’t know. I’m sure you’re even more powerful than you used to be. Wouldn’t mind trying though.” He paused as he gazed back at Bokuto thoughtfully. “I’d like to think I could handle whatever you could thrust at me.”</p>
<p>Bokuto had enough dating experience under his belt that Sawamura’s meaning didn’t sail over his head. More like it smacked him right in the groin. The bartender had to turn around to hide his delighted giggles and Bokuto didn’t miss the way Natori seemed to be turning various colors next to them as he sputtered.</p>
<p>It surprised Bokuto that Sawamura was blatantly flirting with him. He could have been overdoing it to show Natori that he definitely wasn’t interested in <em>him</em> but even then, it didn’t feel insincere. Most of all, Bokuto was enjoying this new side of Sawamura that he’d never seen before and was craving to indulge in it more.</p>
<p>“Name the date and time, Sawamura. I’d love to play with you.”</p>
<p>“Great! Are you free in the evenings?” </p>
<p>“Usually. And tomorrow I have the whole day off.”</p>
<p>Sawamura’s eyes lifted from his phone screen where he had been checking his schedule. His lips quirked at the edges as he murmured, “That’s good to know,” and went back to looking at his phone. The mood was turning sultry and Bokuto could feel his excitement rising. He hadn’t felt like that in ages. </p>
<p>
  <em>Clack</em>
</p>
<p>They both startled at the crude sound next to them, the sound evidently created by Natori’s glass slamming down on the counter. Bokuto was shocked that it didn’t break. Natori received a dirty look from the bartender, but he ignored everyone as he leaned on the counter, holding all his tension in his jaw. The atmosphere around them had taken a drastic turn and even Sawamura looked troubled as he kept his eye on Natori.</p>
<p>“Um, I need to go to the restroom.”</p>
<p>“Oh, sure,” Bokuto said, stepping back to give him space. </p>
<p>As he passed by him, Sawamura gave him a warm smile and squeezed his arm again. Bokuto couldn’t resist watching him walk away, not even minding when Sawamura glanced back and caught him staring. From the smile on his face, he didn’t seem to mind it either.</p>
<p>When he disappeared around the corner, Bokuto leaned on the counter. The temperature of the bar had dropped suddenly, and he shivered inside his jacket. He ignored Natori completely, but he knew it was only a matter of time before he blew up.</p>
<p>“What the hell are you doing?” Natori finally hissed, jabbing him with his elbow.</p>
<p>Bokuto shrugged. “Catching up with an old friend! Sawamura was always a cool guy and it’s nice to see how well he’s grown up.”</p>
<p>“Fuck off, Bokuto. I know what you’re doing.”</p>
<p>“Which is?”</p>
<p>“First you join our team and do everything you can to make yourself look better than me, then you follow me here where you <em>knew</em> I was interested in somebody, just to steal all his attention. You’re such an asshole.”</p>
<p>Bokuto could no longer hold it in as he laughed. “I didn’t join the team to make you look bad. I joined because it’s a good team and I love to play volleyball. If you’re looking bad, that’s all on you. Same thing goes for Sawamura; you didn’t have a chance to begin with.”</p>
<p>“You—” he started, every muscle of his body coiling up like a snake about to strike. </p>
<p>Their teammates chose that moment to intervene and wrap their arms around Natori, yanking him into a booth. Bokuto watched them warily from the corner of his eye. He wasn’t the type to back down but at the same time, he wanted to get along with the rest of the team. As he glanced at Seki and the others, however, he snickered when he saw them exchanging money and giving him an enthusiastic thumbs up.</p>
<p>“Ah, were you encouraged to get in between Daichi and Natori?” the bartender asked.</p>
<p>Bokuto turned back toward him and shrugged. “I guess I was. I was more excited to see someone I knew and had a good experience with.”</p>
<p>“So that’s how it was. I’m glad, you and Daichi seem to get along well.”</p>
<p>Bokuto cocked his head. “Does he come here a lot?”</p>
<p>“Yes, he’s been hanging out here a couple of times a week for over a year, maybe even two. Hard to remember. I’m Mori, by the way.”</p>
<p>Bokuto perked up and bowed his head. “Nice to meet you, Mori-san. I’m Bokuto Koutarou.”</p>
<p>Mori smiled warmly at him and leaned onto the counter, releasing a soft sigh. “It seems so long ago when Daichi first came in here, such a cute, shy boy. It didn’t take him long to really come out of his shell and his radiant confidence certainly made him popular. Although he likes talking to most people who come in, it isn’t often that he takes a definite interest in someone. When he does, though, it’s obvious.”</p>
<p>“Is it?”</p>
<p>“Yes! I think it’s more than just happiness at seeing a familiar face that really turned him on tonight. What do you think about that?”</p>
<p>Bokuto hunched his shoulders over his ears as his cheeks warmed. “I’m happy about it. It’s special seeing someone familiar in a strange place, but it feels even better than that.”</p>
<p>“If that’s the case, then I should tell you, Bokuto-kun, that the restrooms in the bar are over there, not the direction Daichi went.”</p>
<p>Bokuto frowned and turned the opposite way Daichi walked away and sure enough, the restroom sign was over there. “Then where did he go?”</p>
<p>Mori’s smile seemed secretive as he glanced in Natori’s direction and then back to Bokuto. “Over there,” he whispered, giving a slight jerk of the head, “is a back hallway to my office. There is also a side door that’s locked from the outside, but you can walk out of there from the inside. I use it for my smoke breaks but sometimes patrons like to sneak out that way if there’s someone annoying here. I know you’re spending the evening with your teammates, but you might have a better time if you slip into that hallway and find a surprise waiting for you there.”</p>
<p>Bokuto’s eyes were wide as he glanced back and forth from the hallway to Mori. Over in the booth, Natori started to say something loud and was quickly shushed by their teammates. Bokuto winced and slowly slid off his stool. </p>
<p>“Yeah, I think you’re right. Thanks for the tip, Mori-san.”</p>
<p>“No problem, stud muffin. I hope to see you here more often!”</p>
<p>“You bet!”</p>
<p>Glancing back at the booths, he saw that nobody was paying attention. He strolled across the bar in the direction of the hallway, swerving into it quickly to hide from view. Sawamura was leaning against a wall and quickly glanced up from his phone at his arrival. He lit up immediately and slipped his phone in his pocket.</p>
<p>“Hey,” he whispered, motioning for him to come closer. Bokuto shuffled toward him, charmed by Sawamura’s layer of bashfulness where there had been only confidence before. “Mori-san hinted that I was waiting over here?”</p>
<p>“Yeah. Were you planning on escaping?”</p>
<p>“Definitely. Natori is giving me bad vibes. Would you like to come with me?”</p>
<p>The lighting was dim in the hallway, but Sawamura’s eyes were large enough to catch the light, enhancing their warm chocolaty color. He pursed his lips as he waited for Bokuto’s answer, seeming slightly nervous. Although he could easily get lost in Sawamura’s gaze and forget there was even a question asked, he focused enough to smile back and wrap his arm around Sawamura’s shoulder.</p>
<p>“Of course, I would! Let’s get out of here!”</p>
<p>Sawamura relaxed instantly and laughed as he led them toward the side door. “I’m excited to spend more time with you, but I don’t want things to become awkward between you and your teammates.”</p>
<p>“Don’t worry about them, it’s already awkward. Well, most of them are okay but Natori kind of infects them and he hated me from the start.”</p>
<p>“How could he hate you?”</p>
<p>Bokuto’s breath hitched at the question. It was one he’d heard before but often it had a teasing tone linked with it as if there was a long list of reasons why anyone wouldn’t like him. He didn’t know if it was his confidence or the simple-minded aura he put off that made people think that those words wouldn’t hurt, but they always did. </p>
<p>The way Sawamura said it, on the other hand, was entirely genuine. It sounded like to him, the idea that someone could hate him was absurd. Bokuto fought the urge to wrap him up in another hug since they were already on the street and settled on squeezing his shoulder instead.</p>
<p>“Thanks. I’ve been wondering what it is myself and I think it’s just jealousy. We’re both wing spikers, so I’m his competition and I’m obviously better than he is.” Bokuto paused as Sawamura burst out laughing.</p>
<p>“I could see that, and I haven’t even seen him play. He’s got the overly-compensating vibe, like he’s average at volleyball and probably has a small dick, but he tries to make everyone believe that he’s God’s gift to humanity.”</p>
<p>“Oh! I’ve seen his dick and you’re right. It’s pretty small.”</p>
<p>Sawamura snickered and leaned into his side. “Well, I hope he doesn’t make too much trouble for you. Guys with big egos with nothing to back it up love to stir things up.”</p>
<p>“I’ll be fine, but thanks for worrying about me.”</p>
<p>Sawamura gazed up at him, his smile as warm and soothing as a hot bath. “I haven’t even asked what you wanted to do yet.”</p>
<p>“I’m fine with anything!”</p>
<p>“Are you hungry?”</p>
<p>“Not yet, we had a big meal right before heading out.”</p>
<p>“Then how about I just show you around this area? You’re new here, right?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, that sounds great!”</p>
<p>Sawamura chuckled and looked further down the street. “This is a fun area because there are several bars, restaurants, and clubs to hang out in.” He stopped suddenly outside what was obviously a club, staring at the black door that was vibrating from the bass inside. Stepping away from Bokuto, he turned back toward him and leaned against the wall. “I wanted to ask, just to clarify something… that bar we were just in, you know it was a gay bar, right?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I know.”</p>
<p>Sawamura nodded thoughtfully. “Good. Um, were you there just to hang out with your teammates or are you also gay? I hope you don’t mind me asking.”</p>
<p>“No, it’s fine! I can understand why you’d want to know,” Bokuto laughed, rubbing the back of his head. “Honestly I’m not strictly gay but I’m definitely not straight either. For me, it’s more about the person themselves rather than their gender that makes me attracted to them. Maybe this will sound selfish, but it’s more like how they react to me that sparks my attention.”</p>
<p>“I don’t think that sounds selfish. I think most people feel a certain level of attraction strictly from chemistry.”</p>
<p>“Seriously?”</p>
<p>“Yup.” Sawamura straightened off the wall and slipped his hand into Bokuto’s, giving him a tug forward. “Come on, I have a lot to show you.”</p>
<p>Bokuto couldn’t help but marvel at him. After their brief conversation about his sexuality, Sawamura seemed to have gained a calm confidence as he showed him around. Even as he pointed things out, he never let go of Bokuto’s hand. It wasn’t the type of hold that a mother has on her child, knowing how they have a tendency to wander off. Bokuto <em>knew</em> that hold since he always got distracted. </p>
<p>The way Sawamura’s hand held his loose with their fingers entwined was a sweet taste of physical affection. It also felt like a promise that if they continued to get closer, he would receive much more. He couldn’t wait.</p>
<p>Soon Sawamura led him away from the adult nightlife and into an area with a lighter atmosphere. It was then that Sawamura stopped short, squeezing Bokuto’s hand as his eyes grew wide.</p>
<p>“Do you want to get ice cream?” he asked suddenly, glancing at him hopefully.</p>
<p>Bokuto nodded. “Yeah! Let’s go!”</p>
<p>They giggled like kids as they jogged toward the ice cream shop. While they waited in line, they bickered over who would pay but Sawamura was obstinate since he was the one who invited him out.</p>
<p>“Hmph, then I’ll get you something later. Or the next time we go out.”</p>
<p>He was glad that the ice cream shop was lit brighter than the other areas, otherwise he would have missed the way Sawamura’s face brightened at the suggestion.</p>
<p>“Deal. You get the next one.”</p>
<p>They both decided on ice cream cones and settled into a little patio off the shop fitted with benches. It was empty at that time of night, but they chose to sit next to each other on one bench that had two bushes on either side, blocking their view of the busy street. It felt serenely private and with the gentle glow from the stringed lights above them, they sank deep into conversation and caught up with each other’s lives.</p>
<p>He found out that Sawamura was still in school and living with two guys who were together. By the time he was done describing them, Bokuto was dying to meet them in person.</p>
<p>“Well, they seem kind of scary at first,” Sawamura said, his voice trembling with a chuckle. “But then you find out that Matsukawa is a really great guy, very supportive.”</p>
<p>“And Oikawa?”</p>
<p>Sawamura shook his head as he licked his ice cream. “Nope, he’s always scary.”</p>
<p>Bokuto had no idea why, but he laughed along with Sawamura. Despite the warning, they sounded like interesting guys. And if they meant so much to Sawamura, then they were probably better than he was giving away.</p>
<p>“So, Sawamura, since we were talking about it earlier, are you gay? I hope that’s not a dumb question.”</p>
<p>“It’s not stupid, especially since I asked you earlier. I am gay.”</p>
<p>“Sweet. When did you figure things out?”</p>
<p>Sawamura hummed thoughtfully. “Really young, I always had little crushes on other guys. Maybe someone from my class, a teacher, or a supportive senpai. They didn’t really mean anything until…” His voice trailed off, apprehension suddenly marring his expression. As he met Bokuto’s gaze, his face softened, and he huffed out a laugh. “Actually, and it pains me to admit this, my first major crush was on Kuroo.”</p>
<p>Bokuto gasped. “Kuroo Tetsurou?!”</p>
<p>“Shhhh.”</p>
<p>Bokuto hunched his shoulders and glanced around before leaning closer. “You liked Kuroo?” he whispered again.</p>
<p>“Yeah, third year of high school. It was terrible.”</p>
<p>“Dude, me too!”</p>
<p>“What do you mean?”</p>
<p>“I had a major crush on Kuroo!”</p>
<p>It was Sawamura’s turn to gasp as he pointed back at him. “You liked him too?!”</p>
<p>“Yes! He was so hot.”</p>
<p>“I know! Those eyes and those heavy lids of his.”</p>
<p>“Ugh, those eyes were made for sex.”</p>
<p>Sawamura laughed. “I don’t even know what that means, yet I understand it completely. Oh, his fingers, too.”</p>
<p>“Fuck,” Bokuto whispered, running his hand through his hair. “So, our second year of training camps, we had watermelons like we always do. I sat next to him on the hill and that bastard had juice running all down his hands and arms. Then he had the nerve to lick it up! I had to run away to the bathroom because I was about to have a boner right there in front of everyone.”</p>
<p>“No, no, no, stop. I can’t even handle the visual,” Sawamura groaned, covering his face with his hand.</p>
<p>“What about that hair? How does he pull that off and still look hot?”</p>
<p>Sawamura’s hand dropped and he shook his head. “It’s the mystery of the century. Wow, it actually feels good to talk to someone about it who understands. Oikawa was about to murder me when I was in full-pining mode.”</p>
<p>“I wish I’d known; we could have pined together. Heck, I even bet that we weren’t alone in it either. We could have started a support group for everyone who had a sexual awakening caused by Kuroo.”</p>
<p>Bokuto beamed as Sawamura threw his head back with a laugh. They’d bonded a lot during their final year of high school at training camps and Nationals, but not enough to truly become friends. He regretted not making the extra effort, but there wasn’t much in his brain back then outside of volleyball.</p>
<p>“Oh, Sawamura, looks like your ice cream is getting away from you.”</p>
<p>“Shit, you’re right.”</p>
<p>Bokuto’s smile slipped as Sawamura’s tongue ran up the side of his wrist, lapping up droplets of chocolate ice cream. When he was finished, he placed his tongue at the base of the cone and twisted it in his hand, reforming the ice cream that was beginning to soften. It wasn’t until he had finished that he met Bokuto’s eyes, startling at whatever expression he had on his face.</p>
<p>Bokuto’s gaze dropped to his lips as they curled up in a smirk. This time when he licked up the ice cream, Sawamura curled his tongue and made a show of how skillfully he could use it. Bokuto gulped when he reached the top and pursed his lips on the very tip. </p>
<p>Bokuto groaned from the torture and Sawamura could no longer contain himself. He covered his mouth as he laughed, his eyes crinkling in the corners. It was enough to snap Bokuto out of his heated reverie and he stuck out his bottom lip.</p>
<p>“Sawamura, that was so cruel!”</p>
<p>“Sorry, I couldn’t help it.” He took several deep breaths to calm down, flicking a tear from his eye. “You definitely have a licking kink.”</p>
<p>Bokuto shrugged. “Doesn’t everyone?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I guess I’m one to talk. Speaking of which, want me to get that for you?”</p>
<p>“Get what?”</p>
<p>Sawamura reached over and swiped up a drop of ice cream that had been running down his forearm. Bokuto winced as Sawamura brought his finger to his lips and sucked it off, keeping his eyes pinned on Bokuto’s face as he did so. His heart was pounding and while he knew that he had ice cream seeping off his cone, he wondered if he should let it go. There was no way he’d refuse Sawamura’s assistance in cleaning it up.</p>
<p>Bokuto grinned as Sawamura leaned closer, his hand cautiously reaching for Bokuto’s. Rough fingers grazed over his skin and brought his arm closer to Sawamura’s lips. Bokuto shivered in his anticipation and whined as a warm tongue ran across his sensitive wrist. His reaction caused Sawamura to snicker, but he didn’t stop licking until he had cleaned Bokuto up completely.</p>
<p>When he had finished, Sawamura licked his lips and glanced down at Bokuto’s crotch. “Well, either my licking isn’t as sexy as Kuroo’s or you’ve learned to control yourself better.”</p>
<p>“It’s the control, believe me,” Bokuto said, coughing when his voice came out raspy. “How the hell did you get so erotic in the past couple of years?”</p>
<p>Sawamura shrugged, stealing a quick lick of his own ice cream. “I think it’s about confidence. A couple of years ago, it was something that I was a little unsure about. Not just because of my sexuality, but mainly romance in general. Don’t even get me started on sex,” Sawamura laughed. “That’s mainly due to my inexperience though. Once I started putting myself out there, I felt more like myself, even knowing the right way to seduce someone I’m interested in.”</p>
<p>“Wow, that’s so cool. When I like someone, I usually get super affectionate and talk their ear off.”</p>
<p>“That’s okay. That’s what <em>I</em> find attractive.”</p>
<p>“What? Someone getting in your face?”</p>
<p>Sawamura laughed, shaking his head. “No, honesty.” </p>
<p>Bokuto hummed thoughtfully, devouring the rest of his cone before Sawamura got any more ideas. Not that he wouldn’t mind having his tongue on his skin again, but he’d rather experience it in a more private place. Even in their silence, the moment was comfortable. It gave him a moment to take in their surroundings, enjoying the atmosphere of the city at night. </p>
<p>He had just the stub of his cone left when his phone buzzed in his pocket, startling him. Stuffing the rest in his mouth, he pulled his phone out and saw that it was a text from Seki. He winced, remembering the drama with Natori earlier and hoped he hadn’t caused any major problems.</p>
<p>When he opened it up to read it, he was relieved to find that it wasn’t anything about that, but it still made his heart sink.</p>
<p>“What’s wrong?” Sawamura asked.</p>
<p>Bokuto sighed. “It’s one of my teammates telling me that they all went back already, reminding me about our curfew.”</p>
<p>“You stay in a dorm?”</p>
<p>“Not everybody does, but I am for now. I thought it would be better for getting to know the guys. The only thing that sucks is the curfew which is really strict. If you don’t make it back in time, they lock the doors on you, even on the weekend!”</p>
<p>Checking the time, Bokuto was shocked how late it was. Spending time with Sawamura had made the night fly by. It had been a long time since he’d had so much fun, and he wasn’t ready for it to end.</p>
<p>“Um, is there any rule saying that you <em>have </em>to go back?”</p>
<p>Bokuto blinked and turned toward Sawamura who was chewing on his bottom lip. “What do you mean?”</p>
<p>“Can you stay somewhere else, or would you get in trouble for that?”</p>
<p>“No, I won’t get in trouble. I’d just need someplace to sleep.”</p>
<p>Sawamura pursed his lips as he glanced away, but Bokuto spied a slight smile rising at the edges. “I was just thinking… I don’t want this to seem forward, we don’t have to do anything in particular, but I thought maybe we could get a hotel room. We could relax for the rest of the night and watch something on TV or rent a movie. That way we won’t be in any rush. What do you think?”</p>
<p>Bokuto lit up and bobbed his head excitedly. “Yeah, that sounds great! I’ll text Seki so he doesn’t worry about me.”</p>
<p>He bounced on the bench as he typed out his text. Stealing a glance at Sawamura, he could tell that he was trying to play it cool but the blush rising on his cheeks and his unrestrained smile gave away how much he was looking forward to it as well. Knowing that they were going to spend the whole night together was thrilling, but it also stirred another kind of anticipation in Bokuto’s stomach. He didn’t want to spoil the mood and make it awkward, but he hated misreading situations as well.</p>
<p>Finally, he fired the text off to Seki and turned toward Sawamura, reaching his arm behind him across the top of the bench. “Hey, can I ask you something?”</p>
<p>“Of course.”</p>
<p>“I know you said that we don’t have to do anything and relax, but does that mean sex is completely off the table?”</p>
<p>Sawamura seemed surprised by his question, but pleasantly so if his adorable smile was any indication. “No, sex is definitely still on the table… if you wanted,” he added, hunching his shoulders shyly. It was so cute, Bokuto couldn’t resist slipping his hand around him and giving his shoulders a reassuring squeeze.</p>
<p>“Great! Did you want to get going?”</p>
<p>Sawamura nodded and they both stood up from the bench. As they did so, Sawamura put his hand over Bokuto’s to keep it secure on his shoulder. It was a small gesture, but it meant the world to him that not only was Sawamura fine with his affection, but he also seemed to be enjoying it. </p>
<p>“Let’s stop by a convenience store on our way, pick up anything we need.”</p>
<p>“Good idea. Oh! You want to grab some snacks in case we get hungry?”</p>
<p>Sawamura chuckled and leaned into his side. “That’s a great idea.”</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>“Wow, this place is nice!” Bokuto said upon entering the hotel room, his head swiveling back and forth. The interior was crisp and minimalistic, but the lighting and wood panels made it feel warm and inviting. There was a giant TV positioned in a way that could be enjoyed from either the bed or the stylish sofa next to it. Sawamura chuckled as he slipped past him to set their bags on the coffee table.</p>
<p>“Isn’t it? It’s my favorite hotel in the area.”</p>
<p>“Oh, you stay in hotels a lot?” </p>
<p>The idea shouldn’t have bothered him. Sawamura was a grown adult and he had already mentioned having experiences. But suddenly the thought of him being with a lot of people and Bokuto being one of the many sank his mood slightly. Although they were just getting reacquainted with each other, he wanted to be something special to Sawamura.</p>
<p>“Yeah, but not always with other people,” Sawamura explained quickly. “Living with a couple can be hard sometimes and although I typically wear earplugs to sleep, Oikawa offers to pay for a hotel if they have plans to be a bit more rambunctious than usual. I just take it as a mini-vacation.”</p>
<p>“I see. That’s nice of him.”</p>
<p>They both nodded and an awkward silence filled the room. For Bokuto, he couldn’t figure out what he wanted to do first since the room was so spacious and interesting. When his eyes met Sawamura’s, they both chuckled nervously.</p>
<p>“You want to sit and see what’s on?” Sawamura asked, motioning toward the sofa. </p>
<p>“Yeah! That sounds perfect.”</p>
<p>He bounded around the bed and flopped next to Sawamura. Immediately, he grimaced from the firm cushion and tried adjusting his position to get more comfortable. It wasn’t working.</p>
<p>Sawamura laughed. “How about we do the bed instead?”</p>
<p>“Sold.” Bokuto giggled as he hopped off the sofa and launched himself on the bed, stretching out across it once he’d settled on his back. “Ah, this is more like it.”</p>
<p>“Make room for me!”</p>
<p>Bokuto grinned as he eyed Sawamura, still standing next to the bed with an unimpressed look. “How about you try and make me? Put those sexy muscles to use, Sawamura.”</p>
<p>Dark brown eyes narrowed at him, but they also glittered with mischief. Without much warning, he lunged forward, hands digging under Bokuto’s back and forcing him to flip over. Bokuto yelped and scrambled to hold on before Sawamura shoved him completely off the bed. </p>
<p>“Ha! I win,” Sawamura declared, resting on his knees in the center of the bed with his arms crossed in front of his chest. </p>
<p>Bokuto chuckled and settled on his side, facing him. “Are you going to watch TV like that?”</p>
<p>Like a switch, Sawamura’s hard and triumphant demeanor melted into something far more sensual as he laid down next to him, mirroring his position. Bokuto gulped as Sawamura gazed back at him, his expression calm and inviting. His eyes traveled over Bokuto’s body until they settled on the collar of his V-neck. He reached out and traced it with his finger, his face remaining innocent while the simple touch made Bokuto’s heart race.</p>
<p>“The remote is on your side of the bed,” Sawamura finally said as a smirk slid up his lips. He definitely knew what a tease he was being. Somehow, that excited Bokuto even more.</p>
<p>“I’ll get it. Snacks are on <em>your</em> side of the bed.”</p>
<p>He laughed as Sawamura’s nose wrinkled, but he dutifully slid off the bed to fetch them while Bokuto searched for the remote. Getting settled back on the bed was less eventful than before, but it was comfortable as they both shifted to the middle and leaned back against the pillows with their legs pressed together. Bokuto flipped through several channels, pausing on an adult station and glanced down at Sawamura to see his reaction. With a bashful laugh, Sawamura plucked the remote out of his hands and quickly changed it.</p>
<p>“Maybe for our second date,” he mumbled. The colors of the TV screen tinged Sawamura’s skin, but Bokuto could definitely see the tips of his ears turning red. He snickered as he slipped his arm around Sawamura’s shoulders and leaned into his ear.</p>
<p>“I’ll hold you to that.”</p>
<p>“Hmm, not many sports on tonight. How’s this?” Sawamura asked, ignoring Bokuto’s comment while trying to hold back a smile. </p>
<p>Bokuto glanced at the screen to see that he’d chosen a late-night talk show. “Yeah, that looks good. This guy can be funny sometimes.”</p>
<p>With a nod, Sawamura set the remote down next to him and leaned into Bokuto’s side. They shuffled the bag of snacks closer and dug in as they zoned out in front of the TV. Just looking at Sawamura normally when they were standing, it wasn’t always apparent to him how much shorter he was. When Bokuto glanced down and saw their legs up against each other, he restrained his laughter, knowing that it would piss Sawamura off. Considering the good mood between them, he didn’t want anything to ruin the moment.</p>
<p>Minutes ticked by until they’d been there a full hour already. They kept it on the same channel even when the show switched to a new one, either too comfortable to reach for the remote or it just didn’t matter. Bokuto felt right at home with Sawamura tucked under his arm. </p>
<p>Sawamura also seemed to relax as the night wore on, leaning more against him with his head resting on his shoulder. Bokuto’s breath hitched when Sawamura tapped a pocky stick against the tip of his nose, surprising him. Instead of taking it from him, Bokuto grinned and bit the end off, leaving Sawamura to hold onto the other end. He didn’t seem to mind.</p>
<p>Holding the remaining stick in his fingers, Sawamura craned his head up to watch Bokuto munching on the remains. He didn’t seem bothered by the noise as his face remained calm and contemplative. His lips quirked up when Bokuto leaned down to take the rest, gripping onto the stick with his teeth. </p>
<p>To get him back from earlier, Bokuto pursed his lips around the remains of the stick, pressing them against Sawamura’s finger. He moaned as if the pocky was a fine delicacy and relished in the sound of Sawamura’s playful laughter.</p>
<p>Before Bokuto could devour his fingers along with the pocky stick, Sawamura released it, but his gaze remained on him rather than the show playing in the background. It was a gentle invitation that Bokuto could hardly resist. When he finally swallowed the remains of the pocky, Bokuto licked his lips and turned toward Sawamura.</p>
<p>“Thanks for the food.”</p>
<p>Sawamura pursed his lips as he smiled, revealing them again in a moistened state. “You’re welcome. Do you want more?”</p>
<p>“I do want more, but not necessarily pocky.”</p>
<p>Sawamura’s eyebrows rose. “Oh? What do you want, Bokuto?”</p>
<p>Bokuto snickered as he gripped Sawamura’s shoulder, pulling him closer. “You know what I want, you tease.”</p>
<p>There was a flutter of excitement in Sawamura’s eyes as he leaned in closer, their lips joining softly. Bokuto hummed; Sawamura’s lips were infinitely superior to any treat he’d ever tasted. Their kisses were slow and teasing, more sensual than first kisses usually were. There was no hesitation but there wasn’t any hurry either. Bokuto shifted more on his side as he reached around Sawamura, encasing him in his arms. Sawamura breathed deep into the kiss as he reached up to wrap his arms around Bokuto’s neck. </p>
<p>Although the TV continued playing in the background at a normal volume, he couldn’t perceive anything beyond Sawamura. His skin was hot under Bokuto’s fingers as he slipped his hand underneath his shirt. There was a pleasant softness rounding over his muscular body and although he’d never mention it to Sawamura, it made him want to touch him even more. </p>
<p>As the kissing grew more heated, Bokuto embraced him a little tighter. Sawamura’s body felt perfect against his own, strong enough to bear his strength yet he was still smaller than him. Whether his past partners were a guy or a girl, a lot of times he forgot himself and squeezed too tight or made love too rough. He knew he wouldn’t have that problem with Sawamura, and he couldn’t wait to experience it. </p>
<p>Sawamura moaned into his mouth, slipping his tongue in and pushed his leg forward at the same time, gently nudging the bulge in Bokuto’s jeans. The combination of both nearly spurred Bokuto to pounce on him, but he was starting to experience another issue. He wished he could ignore it, but he’d have to acknowledge it eventually.</p>
<p>“Uh, Sawamura?” he whispered between their lips. </p>
<p>“Hmm?”</p>
<p>“Shit, I’m loving this so much, but I have to pee.”</p>
<p>Sawamura broke away from their kiss with a snort. He shook his head as he reached up and pinched Bokuto’s nose.</p>
<p>“You’re such a dork. Go do your business.”</p>
<p>“Thanks! I’ll be right back.”</p>
<p>Even as Sawamura leaned back on the bed to give him space, Bokuto followed him to pepper his face with more kisses. He laughed and stuck his hands on Bokuto’s face, pushing him away.</p>
<p>“Hurry up and come back!”</p>
<p>“He he, okay.”</p>
<p>Bokuto launched himself off the bed and sped into the bathroom. He flipped on the light and made a beeline for the toilet, bouncing on his toes to urge the process along. With a sigh of relief, he zipped himself up and washed his hands. It was then that he took a moment to glance around the surprisingly spacious bathroom.</p>
<p>“Holy shit!” he yelled, ripping the door open to poke his head out. “Sawamura, did you see this bathtub? It’s huge!”</p>
<p>“They usually are pretty sizable. It is a love hotel,” Sawamura explained, slipping off the bed himself to join him. “Oh, this one does look roomier than usual.”</p>
<p>“Right? I can’t wait to try it out.”</p>
<p>Sawamura smiled up at him. “Yeah? Why don’t we do that?”</p>
<p>“What, bathe together?”</p>
<p>“If you want to.”</p>
<p>“Hell, yes, I do!”</p>
<p>Bokuto wasted no time peeling off his shirt and tossing it on the floor. Sawamura, on the other hand, covered his face with one hand and smacked the other against Bokuto’s chest. </p>
<p>“We have to fill it up first,” he explained, his voice trembling with laughter. His hand fell away from his face, revealing how bright it was becoming. “You need to stop, you’re making my cheeks hurt.”</p>
<p>Bokuto knew exactly what he meant, but he couldn’t resist reaching his hands behind Sawamura and grabbing the seat of his jeans. “Seriously? We haven’t even started yet.”</p>
<p>Even though Sawamura groaned at his joke, he didn’t seem bothered by the ass squeeze. In fact, he melted into Bokuto’s embrace and idly traced little bits of hair spread across Bokuto’s chest.</p>
<p>“This is nice, but I can’t exactly fill up the bath like this.”</p>
<p>“That’s fine. We’ll go together.”</p>
<p>Bokuto gripped him tight and shuffled them closer to the bathtub, both of them sputtering along the way.</p>
<p>“I feel like a penguin,” Sawamura laughed, turning around in Bokuto’s arms. He bent over to turn on the faucet and pressed his ass against Bokuto’s groin. There was no way it was by accident. In fact, the longer the night wore on, the more Bokuto was certain that Sawamura had turned into some sort of siren in their years apart. It didn’t feel like he had taken the lead at any point, yet it seemed like he could have lured Bokuto off a cliff and he would have thanked him for it.</p>
<p>As the tub began to fill up, Sawamura straightened up and turned around. “It’s getting hot in here already,” he said, tugging at the hem of his shirt. </p>
<p>“Yeah, it is. Need help with that?”</p>
<p>“Sure.”</p>
<p>Bokuto eagerly tucked his hands beneath his shirt and pulled it up, dragging his hands against Sawamura’s skin as he went. Those chocolate brown eyes stayed locked with his, daring him to look away even as the shirt came up over his head. But with Sawamura’s upper body revealed, Bokuto had to take a step back and admire it with a low whistle.</p>
<p>“You’re one sexy man, Sawamura. I’ve never been with someone so beefy.”</p>
<p>Sawamura laughed and tugged him back by the belt loops on his jeans. “You’re one to talk. You were big in high school. Look at you now,” he teased, grazing his fingers over Bokuto’s muscles. </p>
<p>He shivered from the light touches and the hunger in Sawamura’s eyes. The room was filling with warm steam that tickled his exposed skin. He enjoyed bantering with Sawamura, but he was quickly losing his patience, especially when receiving so much praise.</p>
<p>Cupping Sawamura’s cheek, he leaned in for a kiss. As soon as their lips were connected, Bokuto dropped both his hands and rubbed them across Sawamura’s back, humming as Sawamura pressed his body against his. Bokuto shivered as he felt Sawamura’s fingers unbuttoning his jeans. In a hurry, he jumped in to help, even sliding off his underwear in the process.</p>
<p>He didn’t leave Sawamura any time to ogle his naked body as he plunged in for a deeper kiss. He wrapped one arm around his back and with his other hand, he worked on removing Sawamura’s jeans. As opposed to Bokuto, Sawamura didn’t bother helping, instead standing on his tiptoes to kiss him deeper. </p>
<p>Bokuto groaned between their lips as Sawamura’s jeans and underwear slipped past his ass. He ran his fingers over his warm skin, marveling at the softness of it as opposed to the rest of his hard body. Although it couldn’t escape his notice that Sawamura had some softness on his hips as well, which to Bokuto was just as sexy.</p>
<p>As his jeans pooled around his ankles, Sawamura pulled back from the kiss and stepped out of them. He smiled as he grabbed Bokuto’s hand and led him closer to the tub which was just about full. Sawamura turned and shut the water off but didn’t turn back around. Instead, he reached for a touch screen on the wall and tapped it, plunging the room in darkness. Before Bokuto could react, he tapped a different button on the screen and the room lit up with cooler colors. Even the bathwater was illuminated with purple hues. </p>
<p>“Whoa, cool!”</p>
<p>“You like that?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, it’s sexy.”</p>
<p>“I thought so too. Go ahead and get in, I’m going to grab a couple things.”</p>
<p>“Like what?”</p>
<p>Sawamura snorted and shooed him into the tub. Bokuto shrugged and stepped into it, moaning as his leg sunk into the soothing hot water. Sawamura slipped out of the bathroom, closing the door behind him without much of the steam escaping. While he was gone, Bokuto submerged himself up to his chin and leaned back. </p>
<p>He frowned, noticing how his body filled up the tub even without Sawamura’s presence. If it had been one of his smaller girlfriends, they probably would have fit better. Even if it was tight, though, Bokuto wanted to try it with Sawamura. He had a feeling that being with him would be unlike anything he’d ever experienced. </p>
<p>Sawamura returned quickly with a small bottle in his hand. When Bokuto craned his neck around to eye him up completely, Sawamura’s smile was adorably bashful.</p>
<p>“How’s it feel?”</p>
<p>“Great, but it would be better with some company.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah, I’m coming.”</p>
<p>“Hopefully not too soon.”</p>
<p>“Pfft, stop,” Sawamura chuckled, flicking Bokuto’s face with a few drops of bathwater. He winced as he stepped into the tub, trying to find a place to stick his foot. Bokuto straightened up to give him more room and held out his hand to assist. Sawamura accepted the help and soon they were able to get him completely in. </p>
<p>Bokuto wondered if he’d lay back against him since it would make the most sense for them both to fit, but Sawamura didn’t seem interested in relaxing. He shifted onto his knees and straddled Bokuto’s lap, slowly sinking down on it. In the buoyancy of the water, he didn’t feel heavy at all.</p>
<p>“Is this okay?” he whispered, resting his hands on Bokuto’s shoulders. </p>
<p>Bokuto nodded and wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him in. “Yeah, this is perfect.”</p>
<p>They both eased forward, lips caressing together. Bokuto marveled at how natural it felt. There was the usual awkwardness of kissing someone new, but he didn’t feel any pressure to make it perfect. It could have been because he knew Sawamura from before, but he felt like it was something more than that. Sawamura had already accepted him for who he was and admitted that he looked forward to more. Instead of being nervous about performing, embracing Sawamura felt like coming home.</p>
<p>Their kiss broke gently as Sawamura leaned back to catch his breath. Bokuto sighed as he leaned back against the tub, admiring the way the purple-hued light glittered across Sawamura’s damp body. He blinked in surprise when Sawamura covered his mouth to stifle a laugh.</p>
<p>“What’s so funny?” </p>
<p>“Sorry, it’s just that right now the lighter part of your hair looks purple. It looks kind of cool, you should dye it like that sometime.”</p>
<p>“Sweet! Does it make me look like an anime character?”</p>
<p>Sawamura snorted and pulled him back up, shoving their bodies together. “I think you look like one anyway.”</p>
<p>Bokuto thought about asking him more about that, but Sawamura pressed a tantalizing kiss against his lips and pulled away. Groaning, Bokuto tugged him back in, kissing him harder and deeper. Sawamura breathed into it, rolling his body against Bokuto’s. Their erections rubbed together and Bokuto’s body shuddered with pleasure. </p>
<p>With their naked bodies slipping against each other in the hot water, their kisses quickly grew with passion. Sawamura’s fingers gripped into Bokuto’s hair as their tongues slid together. Now that they weren’t in public, there was no point trying to control his excitement and feeling Sawamura’s erection rub against his, Bokuto knew that he wasn’t holding back either.</p>
<p>Kissing him was a dream but soon even that wasn’t enough for Bokuto. He trailed his lips across Sawamura’s jaw and down his throat. With a gasp, Sawamura tilted his head back, giving him full access. His fingers raked through Bokuto’s hair as he mouthed the curve of his neck, feeling his wild pulse thrum against his skin. </p>
<p>Bokuto ran his hands over Sawamura’s back, stroking every curve of muscle. He dipped them below the surface of the water to smooth over his ass, playfully spreading his cheeks apart and squeezing them. Sawamura’s breathless laugh echoed in the room.</p>
<p>“How far were you wanting to go, Bokuto?”</p>
<p>Bokuto hummed as he propped his chin on Sawamura’s shoulder. “I enjoy a lot of things, so I’m not picky. You have been working me up all night though…”</p>
<p>“That’s true. It might be difficult in here, but we can at least get things started.”</p>
<p>Bokuto whined as he pulled away, but he didn’t have to wait long as Sawamura reached over the edge of the tub to grab the little bottle he had earlier. He immediately came back to Bokuto’s arms, settling on his lap as he popped the bottle open.</p>
<p>“What’s that?” Bokuto asked, cocking his head to read the label.</p>
<p>“It’s a lube that works well in water. I need to open myself up.”</p>
<p>“Can I do it?”</p>
<p>Sawamura looked up at him, hesitating with the bottle above his finger. “You want to?”</p>
<p>Bokuto nodded eagerly and straightened up, holding his hand out with the palm up. Sawamura smiled and took his hand, holding it still as he squirted some lube onto his fingers. While Bokuto coated them thoroughly, Sawamura set the bottle on the edge of the tub and looked around.</p>
<p>“Do you want me to turn around? It’ll be easier.”</p>
<p>“But not as fun. Come here.”</p>
<p>Sawamura gulped as he came closer, straddling over Bokuto’s lap. Pressing his face against Sawamura’s stomach, Bokuto kissed it as he reached behind him to spread his cheeks apart. He slipped the lubed finger across his entrance, slicking it up as much as possible before working his finger in.</p>
<p>“Have you done this a lot?” Sawamura asked, his voice coming out thick.</p>
<p>“A couple of times, so let me know if I do anything wrong.”</p>
<p>“Mm, so far so good.”</p>
<p>Bokuto smiled against his skin and continued to pepper kisses across his abdomen, enjoying the flex of muscles whenever he stroked some of Sawamura’s nerves. It wasn’t taking long to stretch him out with one finger, the inside giving easily to his circular motion. He pulled it out and gently pushed two inside at once. It was tighter, but Sawamura seemed to like it as he moaned his appreciation.</p>
<p>“Sawamura, you’re looser than I expected back here.”</p>
<p>“Oh, yeah, I played with myself before going to the bar.”</p>
<p>“Huh? Why’d you do that?”</p>
<p>His answering laugh was thick with embarrassment. “Uh, well, sometimes I’m just in a horny mood but I don’t want to just jump someone when I go to the bar, so I get myself off beforehand.”</p>
<p>“You even fingered yourself?”</p>
<p>The bathroom fell into silence, just a slight trickle of water as they moved and Sawamura’s shuddering breaths. When it took a while for him to answer, Bokuto lifted his face and rested his chin on Sawamura’s stomach, trying to catch his eye. With pursed lips, Sawamura leaned back and met his gaze.</p>
<p>“I used one of my sex toys.”</p>
<p>“You use sex toys? Like more than one?!”</p>
<p>Sawamura wrinkled his nose. “Yeah.”</p>
<p>“That’s amazing! You didn’t bring any with you, did you?”</p>
<p>Sawamura relaxed at the question and laughed. “No, where would I be keeping them?”</p>
<p>“I bet you could have stashed some anal beads in your pocket.”</p>
<p>“Ew!” Sawamura groaned as he covered his eyes with his hand. </p>
<p>“You could have put it in a baggy for sanitary purposes.”</p>
<p>“That’s enough. If we plan a hotel date ahead of time, I’ll bring a whole bag full of goodies. Okay?”</p>
<p>“Nice! And don’t worry, I’ll make you feel good right now without any toys.”</p>
<p>Sawamura glanced down at him, linking his arms around Bokuto’s neck. “I look forward to it.”</p>
<p>With that, Bokuto worked harder on stretching him out, careful not to overdo it. He couldn’t wait to enter him for real, but there was still quite a bit to enjoy before he did so. Reaching up as high as he could, Bokuto licked the curve of Sawamura’s chest. Fingers tightened in his hair and immediately Sawamura sank further into the tub to give him better access. </p>
<p>Encouraged by his reaction, Bokuto spread his lips around his nipple and sucked on it. Sawamura buried his face into Bokuto’s hair with a whine. Grinning, Bokuto began running his tongue over the soft nub, teasing it until Sawamura’s body trembled in his arms. </p>
<p>“That’s enough,” he whispered finally, holding Bokuto by the hair to keep him still as he pulled his body away. </p>
<p>Bokuto stared up at him, chest heaving as he caught his breath. “Something wrong?”</p>
<p>Sawamura’s smile was sly and crooked as he shook his head. “The opposite. It was too good. I don’t want to come unless you’re inside me.”</p>
<p>“Shit, Sawamura… I could have come just from hearing that.” </p>
<p>“Then we better hurry.”</p>
<p>Sawamura leaned back in the tub and released the plug. Together they helped each other out as the water drained, giggling as their legs wobbled beneath them. Bokuto felt like his smile was going to break his face when Sawamura pulled a clean towel off the rack and wrapped it around Bokuto’s waist instead of his own. He loved being caring and affectionate with his partner, but it was rare that it was given back to him. </p>
<p>Not one to be outdone, he whipped the other towel off the rack and ran it over Sawamura’s body, sneaking in a couple extra squeezes as he tied it around his waist. Sawamura laughed but didn’t swat him away.</p>
<p>“Come on, I have a feeling that sofa may be good for something.”</p>
<p>“Oh?”</p>
<p>Sawamura grinned and took his hand, tugging him into the next room. Bokuto shivered from the cooler air but he had a feeling it would feel great once they got into the main event. When they reached the sofa, Sawamura shoved him gently onto it. He winked and started fishing through a basket placed on the end table, something Bokuto hadn’t noticed before. </p>
<p>Tossing his lube and a condom onto the cushion next to Bokuto, Sawamura smirked as he removed his towel and tossed it to the side. Bokuto leaned back and tucked his arms behind his head to enjoy the view. </p>
<p>“You’re not shy are you, Sawamura?”</p>
<p>“Should I be?” he retorted, slipping a knee alongside Bokuto’s thigh. The action caused Bokuto’s cock to twitch and if that wasn’t enough, Sawamura plucked the condom off the sofa and tore it open with his teeth. When he removed the condom from the wrapper and placed it on the tip of his cock, Bokuto felt like his heart was going to beat straight out of his chest, especially when Sawamura had the audacity to lick his lips.</p>
<p>Thankfully, Sawamura was just as anxious to get going as he was and quickly sheathed Bokuto in the condom. Once it was secure, he squeezed some lube onto his hand, warmed it up, and smoothed it down the length of Bokuto’s shaft. It was the first time he’d touched him directly and Bokuto groaned from the rush of pleasure.</p>
<p>“Hmm? Does that feel good?” Sawamura cooed, pumping his hand over him slowly.</p>
<p>“Oh my God, it feels so good.”</p>
<p>“Just wait, it’s about to feel even better.”</p>
<p>“Fuck, Sawamura, please sit on my cock.”</p>
<p>Sawamura laughed. “Don’t mind if I do.”</p>
<p>Straddling over Bokuto’s lap on his knees, Sawamura carefully positioned himself. Bokuto’s hands instinctively landed on his waist, guiding him lower as Sawamura wrapped his hand around his cock. He sighed as it pressed against his entrance, his head tipping back. As much as Bokuto loved having his neck on full display, he wanted to see his expression as he entered him. </p>
<p>“Sawamura,” he whispered, drawing his attention back down. When he had his full attention, he smiled and whispered, “Keep looking at me.”</p>
<p>Sawamura’s cheeks flushed, but there was a hint of a smile on his lips as he nodded. He eased himself down, face tightening as the pressure built inside. Bokuto didn’t know exactly how it felt for him although it didn’t look like he was in pain. For himself, the pleasure was incredible. He bit his lip to hold back, allowing Sawamura to maintain a slow pace as he sank further onto his lap. </p>
<p>“Yes,” Sawamura whispered finally, leaning forward to bump their foreheads together. Bokuto took a deep breath and released it slowly. There was nothing delicate about Sawamura, but he couldn’t resist cradling him in his arms and rubbing his hands across his back. Sawamura hummed and nuzzled into his hair, pressing a gentle kiss into it. </p>
<p>“You feel so good,” Bokuto blurted out, and Sawamura chuckled.</p>
<p>“What part of me? My ass?”</p>
<p>“Every bit of you. I love holding you.”</p>
<p>“Even with how heavy I am?”</p>
<p>“You’re not that heavy. Besides, I’m strong.”</p>
<p>“Yeah? I’d like to feel how strong you are.” </p>
<p>Sawamura’s voice was teasing as it tickled into his ear and Bokuto shivered.  There was no way he could resist such a challenge. He snickered and tightened his grip on Sawamura’s waist.</p>
<p>“I’d like to show you. Are you ready?”</p>
<p>“Hell yes.”</p>
<p>Bokuto shuffled them to the edge of the sofa and planted his feet on the floor. His hands rubbed down the length of Sawamura’s back and his fingers spread out over his ass cheeks. Gripping into them, he lifted Sawamura slightly and let him back down for a shallow thrust. Even that caused Sawamura to hiss from the sudden movement but when Bokuto checked on him, he nodded for him to continue.</p>
<p>He secured his arms around Sawamura’s lower back and lifted him even higher, slamming him back down onto his lap. Sawamura groaned deep in his chest, and Bokuto thought it was the sexiest sound he’d ever heard. So he did it again.</p>
<p>Every time he lifted Sawamura, his cock would rub against Bokuto’s stomach, leaving behind a trail of precum. He knew he must be craving contact, but he left it alone for the moment. He wanted to see how worked up he could get Sawamura without touching him.</p>
<p>His lips, however, couldn’t resist peppering Sawamura’s skin. He sucked on his neck and shoulders, anywhere he could reach. Everything stopped suddenly when Sawamura held onto his arms to stop the thrusting. </p>
<p>He glanced up in confusion, but Sawamura was busy repositioning his legs to wrap around Bokuto’s waist. When he settled down on his lap and tightened his legs, it pushed Bokuto’s cock even deeper inside him. </p>
<p>Bokuto buried his face into his neck and groaned. “Holy shit, that feels good.”</p>
<p>Sawamura chuckled. As he tightened his grip on Bokuto’s shoulders, he lifted himself up and plunged back down, drawing out a string of whispered swears from Bokuto’s lips. Gripping into Bokuto’s hair, he tugged lightly to pull his head back and shoved their lips together. He bounced again on Bokuto’s lap, gaining some rhythm without pulling back from the kiss.</p>
<p>Bokuto was enthralled. He adored Sawamura’s initiative, and his kisses were absolutely sinful. Pleasure flowed through him in waves as Sawamura’s inner walls rubbed against every nerve of his shaft. A part of him wanted to lay back and relax, enjoying the view of Sawamura using his body for his full pleasure. Perhaps next time.</p>
<p>Keeping his feet firm on the ground, Bokuto lifted his hips, giving Sawamura more momentum. It quickened the pace as they rocked together. The murmur of the TV was drowned out by the slap of skin and their heavy pants. Sawamura whispered his name as he desperately sought his lips. Bokuto leaned up and kissed him, relishing the wet heat of Sawamura’s tongue against his own. </p>
<p>Sawamura’s muscles contracted beneath his grip, his moans vibrating his lips and tickling into Bokuto’s mouth. The walls around Bokuto’s cock hugged him tight, sending his senses reeling. He knew they were both close, so he kept one arm secured around Sawamura’s waist and used the other to reach in between them. </p>
<p>Their stomachs were slick with sweat and precum. As he wrapped his fingers around Sawamura’s cock, it slipped hard and fast within them. Sawamura’s breath shuddered and he jerked his hips up faster into Bokuto’s grip. Their lips broke apart in their hurry and Bokuto buried his face into Sawamura’s shoulder. Nonsensical words whispered into his ear, teeth grazing over it as fingers tugged on his hair. </p>
<p>Bokuto pumped his hand even faster and Sawamura stiffened against him. Hot cum spilled between them and Sawamura’s ass clenched around Bokuto’s cock. No longer able to hold back, Bokuto moaned into the crook of Sawamura’s neck as he thrust quick and shallow, working through his own climax. </p>
<p>Gradually, their movements slowed until their bodies finally relaxed, resting against each other. Bokuto breathed deeply, soaking in the scent of the soap that had been in the bath mixed with sweat. Sawamura’s breaths steadied as his fingers stroked lazily through Bokuto’s hair. If Bokuto had been a cat, he would’ve started purring from the gentle touch.</p>
<p>When Sawamura leaned back, Bokuto whined. If he had his way, he wouldn’t have to let go of Sawamura at all. But Sawamura chuckled and leaned back in only to peck Bokuto’s pouting lips.</p>
<p>“We should get cleaned up. I’m sorry I didn’t put a condom on myself, we wouldn’t be so messy.”</p>
<p>“Nah, seeing your cum on my stomach is really sexy.”</p>
<p>“Is it?” Sawamura laughed, shaking his head. “What do you think, quick shower to clean off and then snuggle in bed?”</p>
<p>Bokuto grinned widely and leaned toward him, planting a loud smack on his lips. “Sounds great!”</p>
<p>When they both entered the hot shower, it was all business, unlike the bath they had earlier. Exhausted from their jaunt on the sofa, neither of them wanted to waste any time getting clean. Their limbs were heavy, and it was well past bedtime. Still, Sawamura gently ran a cloth over Bokuto’s stomach, making sure he was completely clean with an extraordinary amount of tenderness. It touched Bokuto to the core and he made sure to pay Sawamura the same courtesy, although he may have spent too much time fondling his ass.</p>
<p>Once they were dry, they slipped in between the sheets and shut off the TV. It was a large bed, but Bokuto couldn’t resist stretching out toward the middle. He expected Sawamura to chide him for taking up too much room. Instead, he received an impish smile back before Sawamura snuggled against him. His body was hot, but it felt perfect. His eyes drooped heavily as a wave of sleepiness washed over him. </p>
<p>“Hey, Bokuto?” Sawamura asked softly, stroking his fingers across Bokuto’s chest.</p>
<p>“Hmm?”</p>
<p>“Did you enjoy it?”</p>
<p>Bokuto chuckled. “It was the best sex I’ve ever had.”</p>
<p>“Really?”</p>
<p>“Of course. I always thought we had good chemistry, but I never would have thought we’d have such amazing compatibility. If it wasn’t so late, I would have tried to convince you to go again.”</p>
<p>Sawamura buried his face into Bokuto’s shoulder with a soft laugh. “There’s always tomorrow morning.”</p>
<p>“Fuck, you’re a genius, Sawamura.”</p>
<p>They fell silent for a while, the only hint that the other was still awake was an occasional shift or sigh. Their short conversation had woken Bokuto up slightly and he couldn’t help wondering what the future would look like from then on. It had been thrilling meeting up with Sawamura and spending the night with him, but they hadn’t talked about anything beyond the present moment. It was possible that Sawamura wasn’t interested in anything more and would move on from Bokuto to someone else in a heartbeat. That thought left a throbbing ache in his chest. </p>
<p>“Sawamura?” he whispered, not wanting to wake him if he’d already fallen asleep.”</p>
<p>“Yeah?”</p>
<p>“No pressure or anything, but can we do this again? Not the sex— well, I would <em>love</em> to keep having sex with you, but I was having a blast with you before that. Walking around town and getting ice cream was fun. I feel comfortable talking to you, and I’d like to do it a lot more. What do you say?”</p>
<p>There was a beat of silence where all Bokuto could hear was the blasting air conditioning and his heart pounding in his chest. Then he felt Sawamura’s head tilt up toward his, looking at him even though the room was dark.</p>
<p>“Are you saying you want to date me?”</p>
<p>“Yeah! Dating sounds good, if you’d like to.”</p>
<p>It was so quiet in the room, Bokuto could hear him gulp. </p>
<p>“I’d love to,” Sawamura murmured.</p>
<p>“Seriously?!”</p>
<p>Sawamura laughed softly and reached up to cup his face. “Seriously,” he said, and pressed his lips to Bokuto’s. </p>
<p>With a burst of excitement, Bokuto wrapped him tighter and rolled on top of him, deepening the kiss. Sawamura’s laughter was muffled between their lips and he linked his arms around Bokuto’s neck, welcoming him down on top of him. Eventually their exhaustion slowed their kisses and Bokuto rested his entire body weight against Sawamura. Wheezing, Sawamura was able to shove him over enough to alleviate the strain, but not far enough that he couldn’t keep his arms wrapped around Bokuto’s back. As he once again fell into the haze of sleep, Bokuto thought that he’d never been more comfortable in his life.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kuroo's POV!! Also, no smut in this chapter</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kuroo sighed as he hooked his arms behind his head, crossing his legs straight out on the chair. “Can you believe that guy? He refuses to put up one of his best friends who happens to be moving to the same city that he lives in. I haven’t seen him in ages, he should be ecstatic to see me! Instead, all I get is <em>sorry, Kuroo, but I have a new baby and a ton of relatives visiting, so I can’t put you up.</em> Psht, like that’s any excuse.”</p>
<p>He yelped as the chair suddenly dropped back and a blinding light flashed in his face. Konoha’s face appeared over his, his glare evident even over his blue facemask.</p>
<p>“You’re a dumbass. Open up and don’t start talking, or I’m going to cut you.”</p>
<p>“Rude!”</p>
<p>Konoha held up an odd-looking device and turned it on. The shrill squeal was the sound of nightmares and Kuroo winced instinctively. </p>
<p>“Open your fucking mouth.”</p>
<p>Kuroo opened his mouth as wide as he could. To his relief, Konoha put that particular instrument back and picked up a different one. </p>
<p>“It’s only a teeth cleaning, relax. As far as your problem goes, I’m on Yaku’s side. Even if he didn’t have relatives in his house, do you even know what it’s like having a new baby?”</p>
<p>“No, but do you and Kai have something to tell me?” Kuroo teased, smiling his already clean (in his opinion) teeth at Konoha. When Konoha started to reach for the drill again, Kuroo leaned back and opened his mouth like a good boy.</p>
<p>“Obviously we’ve never had a baby, but my sister had one. They’re special, but it’s really intense. Cut Yaku some slack.”</p>
<p>“But I need a place to stay!”</p>
<p>“I’m getting to that, stop talking.”</p>
<p>Kuroo huffed but obeyed, especially as Konoha began picking at his teeth. For a minute, he was entirely focused on his cleaning. Kuroo wondered if he was as rough with the scraping with all his patients or if it was just him.</p>
<p>“As I was saying, you’re in luck. Bokuto moved there two years ago. Yes, he did, don’t talk,” he said quickly when Kuroo made a noise of surprise. “He never changed his number, but if you don’t have it anymore, I can give it to you when we’re all done. I’m sure he’d love to see you again.”</p>
<p>Kuroo made an appreciative noise since he wasn’t allowed to speak. He couldn’t believe his luck that Bokuto lived there already. There were many people he’d lost contact with since graduating, but he happened to be one of the ones he missed the most. </p>
<p>As Konoha continued to clean his teeth, Kuroo wondered what Bokuto was like as an adult. All he knew about him was that he was still playing volleyball professionally, which was no surprise to him. It would be fascinating to see if he’d matured at all, yet Kuroo hoped he hadn’t changed much. If the troubles of adult life had dampened Bokuto’s thriving personality, it would be a tragedy.</p>
<p>“Alright, you’re all finished,” Konoha announced, snapping off his glove as he pressed down on the lever to lift Kuroo’s chair. “Make sure you drink more water, especially after drinking your coffee or tea. It’s staining your teeth.”</p>
<p>Kuroo gasped. “How dare you.”</p>
<p>Konoha snorted. “It’s not like you’re the only one I’ve ever told that to. Do you still need Bokuto’s number?”</p>
<p>“Nah, I’ve still got it. Have you talked to him lately?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, he was in town a few months ago for a game and stayed with us.”</p>
<p>“No way! Why didn’t you tell me?”</p>
<p>Konoha rolled his eyes. “Because he was barely with us. Most of his time was spent at practice or at the game. He’s doing well, hasn’t changed too much.”</p>
<p>Kuroo relaxed with a fond smile. “Good, that’s a relief. I miss that big goofball.”</p>
<p>“I’m sure he misses you too. Just a warning though, he doesn’t live alone.”</p>
<p>“He’s got a roommate?”</p>
<p>“Boyfriend.”</p>
<p>“No shit,” Kuroo whispered, raking his fingers through his hair. It didn’t surprise him that Bokuto would have a partner, although he never seemed to keep a relationship going in high school. The most shocking fact was that he was with a man. Any time they had chatted about prospects, it was always about girls.</p>
<p>The fact that Bokuto was open to relationships with men, as well as women, didn’t turn him off. Instead, it stirred something inside him, something that had been building for years as he explored more of himself. Anytime he wondered about it, he shoved the idea aside and continued to pursue women, but occasionally he couldn’t resist thinking about other possibilities.</p>
<p>“You don’t think I’ll be intruding, do you?” he finally asked Konoha who was finishing up some paperwork.</p>
<p>“Nah, Bokuto would be thrilled to have you and I’m sure his partner will enjoy it as well. Just give him a call and ask.”</p>
<p>“It’s a little late notice…”</p>
<p>Konoha looked up from his clipboard and cocked an eyebrow. “You could show up on his doorstep and he wouldn’t care. Just call him.”</p>
<p>“Fine, fine. Thank you for the information, Konoha-sensei,” Kuroo said with a bow. </p>
<p>“Shut up, I’m just an assistant. Nobu’s sad you’re leaving, by the way. Do you have time to go out for one last drink with us?”</p>
<p>Kuroo grinned. “Of course. I’ll miss him too. I’m not sure how it’ll go living in the same city as Yaku again without Kai to be our mediator.”</p>
<p>“You’ll live… maybe.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Kuroo stepped out of the dentist’s office, he pulled out his phone and scrolled through his contacts. He found Bokuto’s number quickly and stared at it a moment, feeling a strange rush of nerves. A part of him wished that Bokuto was still single and living on his own. If that had been the case, Kuroo could have potentially moved in with him. Although that turn of events could have had disastrous consequences. There was something about Bokuto that brought out his own immature side and they often got into trouble at training camps. </p>
<p>Kuroo chuckled at the good memories and pressed down on Bokuto’s number. He brought the phone to his ear and started down the sidewalk toward the train station. Luckily at that time of day, the streets weren’t too noisy, and he should be able to hear him once he answered.</p>
<p>“KUROO!” Bokuto’s voice punched into his ear, and Kuroo burst out laughing as he held the phone away from his ear. “Kuroo, is that really you? Are you calling me? Or is this a butt dial?”</p>
<p>“Do people even have butt dials anymore? Yes, it’s me.”</p>
<p>“How are you?! It’s good to hear from you!”</p>
<p>“I’m great! Actually, I received a promotion at work and they’re transferring me to a different lab.”</p>
<p>“Wow, that’s awesome!”</p>
<p>“Yeah, the tough part is that I have to move.”</p>
<p>“Aw, that sucks.”</p>
<p>“But I’m moving to the same city as you!”</p>
<p>“YES!” Bokuto cheered.</p>
<p>Kuroo smacked his hand over his mouth, trying to muffle his laughter. He <em>really</em> missed Bokuto. Even over the phone, his enthusiasm was infectious and a lot of his worries about the move eased.</p>
<p>“Listen, I have to move immediately, and it’ll be a while before I can find a place of my own. Konoha told me you lived there, so I was wondering if you wouldn’t mind putting me up.”</p>
<p>“Of course! I was going to ask if you could stay with us.”</p>
<p><em>Us…</em> The simple word jarred Kuroo out of his energized mood. It was a relief to know that Bokuto was still himself as far as he could tell, but who knew what kind of person he was living with. </p>
<p>“Oh, that reminds me, Konoha mentioned you live with your boyfriend. Are you sure he won’t mind?”</p>
<p>To his amazement, Bokuto snickered. “No, he won’t mind.”</p>
<p>“Even if I have to stay with you for longer than I expect? I don’t want to overstay my welcome.”</p>
<p>“Don’t worry about it, he’ll be fine with you staying with us for as long as you need. What day are you getting in?”</p>
<p>Kuroo rattled off the details, the day and the time he was expected to arrive. As he spoke, he heard Bokuto moving around and scribbling something down. Kuroo couldn’t hold back a smirk; whoever Bokuto was with must have influenced him to be more responsible. Perhaps he wasn’t such a bad guy if he helped Bokuto mature without taking away everything that made him special.</p>
<p>“Ah, shit,” Bokuto said, startling him.</p>
<p>“What’s wrong?”</p>
<p>“Nothing, I’ll just have a late practice that day. Do you think you can make it to the apartment on your own? My boyfriend will be there to let you in.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, that’s fine. Just text me if he’s not okay with me staying with you guys, and I’ll figure something out.”</p>
<p>“Dude, we’ve been together for two years and I <em>know </em>that he’ll be happy about it. Ah! I gotta go. I’ll text you the address and our apartment number as soon as we get off. We’ll see you soon!”</p>
<p>Kuroo chuckled. “See you soon. I’ll text you the details again just in case.”</p>
<p>“Good idea! Bye!”</p>
<p>Kuroo shook his head as he pocketed his phone. It was good timing since he’d just arrived at the train station. He bit his lip as he walked down the steps, his mind consumed with his conversation with Bokuto and what the coming weeks would look like.</p>
<p>Before he had called him, most of his thoughts remained on his new position. It would be more responsibility, but he was looking forward to the challenge. The facility he would be working at was state-of-the-art with technology his previous lab never had access to. He couldn’t wait to get his fingers on it.</p>
<p>Every time he got excited about the prospect of hanging out with Bokuto again, his mood would drop with the reminder that he had a boyfriend. He was sure the guy was probably great, otherwise, Bokuto wouldn’t be so happy with him. But Kuroo knew <em>nothing</em> about him except that he was a man and was dating Bokuto. </p>
<p><em>What kind of man would date Bokuto?</em> </p>
<p>Kuroo figured he must have the patience of a saint. Other than his overwhelming energy, however, Bokuto had a lot of great things going for him. Considering he was in the pros, his body was probably even more muscular than it was in high school. He was constantly fun to be around and being teased by him was just as enjoyable as it was to tease him. </p>
<p>No matter who he was, he hoped that he appreciated Bokuto. Kuroo had dated a few girls over the years and occasionally he’d wish he could have as much fun with them as he did with Bokuto. For one reason or another, something was always missing. </p>
<p>But at least over the phone, Bokuto seemed perfectly happy. Kuroo decided that it wasn’t his place to worry about his old friend. He’d give his mysterious boyfriend the benefit of the doubt and would attempt to be an exemplary guest while he stayed with them.</p>
<p>The rest of the week flew by quickly and Kuroo felt like he couldn’t keep up with all his emotions. Kenma assured him lackadaisically that they could talk whenever they wanted online and that it would be about the same. Kuroo knew that he was being honest and that he would be fine with that, but it was harder for him leaving his childhood friend behind.</p>
<p>Having a last drink with Kai and Konoha was bittersweet, but he was also looking forward to seeing Yaku and Bokuto again. Thinking about that, on the other hand, made him nervous as hell. He was starting to rethink the whole idea of staying with Bokuto just because he’d have to stay with someone he’d never met.</p>
<p>On the morning of his departure, Kuroo was busy packing up the last of his boxes that would be shipped to Bokuto’s. He was thankful that he didn’t own a lot, but it was amazing what a difference it made in his apartment. The whole space that had been his home was suddenly a cold empty box where every sound he made echoed as if he was in a cave.</p>
<p>As he looked around, his chest ached as the overwhelming sense of <em>change</em> swept over him. It was sad to leave a part of his life behind, but it was also exciting to venture into something new. There was a sense that particular moment would be ingrained in his memory as a turning point in his life, and it made the whole situation feel heavier.</p>
<p>His phone buzzed in his pocket, startling him. With a deep breath to ward off the threatening tears, Kuroo pulled it out and smiled when he saw that it was a message from Bokuto. His wild phrasing and overabundance of exclamation points lifted his spirits instantly. It was a wish for safe travels and that he was excited to see him that evening. Kuroo was thankful he’d be seeing him. If anything could destroy any sense of melancholy, it was Bokuto’s presence.</p>
<p>He sent him a quick text back that he was looking forward to it and stuck his phone back in his pocket. With an assertive nod, he rolled up his sleeves and started to move the boxes toward the front door. The delivery men would be there in no time and then he was free to be on his way.</p>
<p>When everything was set with his apartment, he packed his remaining luggage into his car. It was strange when he pulled out and drove through all the familiar streets, knowing it would be a long time before he’d see them again. But as he drove onto the highway that would lead him to his next home, he found it easier to breathe. </p>
<p>He had left at a good time and traffic was light. Fiddling with the radio, he found a station with some upbeat pop music and left it on that the whole trip. Soon he was drumming his hands on the wheel as he sang along, loudly off-key but Kenma wasn’t in the car with him to complain. Life changes were terrifying, but he was steadily growing more excited about it.</p>
<p>It took about three hours to arrive, and the whole city was already lit up for the evening hours. He glanced out the window and took it in as much as he could without getting in an accident. In his mind, he was already making a list of things to do with Bokuto, but he remembered that Bokuto had a live-in boyfriend and wouldn’t be available to do whatever he wanted. It was disappointing, but Kuroo was determined to look on the bright side. At least he’d be able to see Bokuto at different times of the day and that was more than what he had before.</p>
<p>When he finally pulled up to Bokuto’s apartment building, Kuroo’s mood plummeted into a bundle of nerves. He had no idea when Bokuto would arrive, so there was no way of knowing how long he’d be forced to spend time with his boyfriend, a person he’d never even met. The situation was so awkward, he could have died. </p>
<p>He considered driving around town a while longer but quickly decided that was foolish. At least he could go up and get settled. He was, after all, extremely talented at making new friends. Bokuto’s boyfriend had the potential to be someone really cool. </p>
<p>Kuroo leaned his head back and took a deep breath. He groaned as he released the air slowly and forced his car door open, not giving himself a chance to chicken out. As he pulled out his luggage, he gazed up at the apartment and hummed at how nice it looked. Far better than his last apartment.</p>
<p>He approached the front door and found the call button. Locating the right apartment number, he pressed it and waited an agonizing few seconds before he was answered.</p>
<p>“<em>Hello?</em>”</p>
<p>“Ah, hi, it’s Kuroo—” he started, but the door unlocked with a buzzing sound before he could introduce himself properly.</p>
<p>“<em>Great timing! Come on up!</em>”</p>
<p>“Thanks!” Kuroo said quickly, grabbing the door before it locked again. It was difficult to tell through the speaker, but the man at least seemed friendly. In fact, he almost seemed excited about his arrival. The strangest thing was that his voice seemed slightly familiar, but Kuroo had little time to wonder about that as he boarded the elevator to the right floor. </p>
<p>When the doors shut behind him, he could clearly see his reflection on the door panels and winced. His stress was written all over his face and he quickly practiced a few friendly smiles that would hopefully not come across as creepy to Bokuto’s boyfriend. He wanted to make a good impression, especially if he had to stay there awhile.</p>
<p>The doors opened and he rushed off it, his head swiveling around to look for the right apartment number. It was a few doors down and as he walked toward it, he stole a glance under his arm and winced at the sweat stain forming on his sweater. </p>
<p><em>I’ll just keep my arms down</em>, he told himself. It would probably be good to change anyway after a day of packing and travel. He stopped outside Bokuto’s door, listening to the unmistakable sounds of someone cooking inside. Even from the hallway, Kuroo could smell the mouth-watering aroma seeping through and his stomach growled, drowning out the sound of his pounding heart. </p>
<p>He shook his head at himself and summoned up the bravery to knock. Feet pattered through the apartment and Kuroo put on the nicest smile he could muster. The door opened and Kuroo’s friendly introduction was on the tip of his tongue, but it stopped as soon as he took a good look at the man standing in the doorway.</p>
<p>“Kuroo! It’s good to see you,” he said with a warm smile that punched Kuroo with a strong sense of nostalgia. He knew him, and the recognition filled him with ecstasy and a debilitating regret at the same time. His last memory of Sawamura Daichi was one that burdened him for years, a repeating vision of his dark brown eyes filling with tears and him turning away to disappear in a crowd, lost from Kuroo’s sight forever.</p>
<p>But as he stood in front of him at that moment, his eyes were only filled with warmth. There wasn’t a hint of regret or hurt on his face. It was as Kuroo remembered him before his abrupt confession, growing and thriving with his beloved volleyball team. Only now he was older, more mature, and devastatingly handsome.</p>
<p>“Kuroo? Are you okay?” Sawamura asked, snapping his fingers in front of his face.</p>
<p>“Yeah! Sorry, I’m just shocked to see you. I was looking for Bokuto’s apartment,” he said, looking down the hall in case he’d gotten the wrong apartment.</p>
<p>“This is his apartment. Didn’t he tell you I’d be here?”</p>
<p>“He said his boyfriend would be… Oh.”</p>
<p>Sawamura groaned and buried his face in his hand. “I’m so sorry, he’s such a turd.” He started laughing as he lifted his face, shaking his head. “He probably thought it would be more fun for you to be surprised. Come on in, you’re probably exhausted.”</p>
<p>“Uh, yeah.”</p>
<p>Kuroo lumbered behind Sawamura, his mind consumed with one fact that shifted his entire world. Sawamura was Bokuto’s boyfriend… Bokuto was in a relationship with Sawamura. He tried his hardest to imagine it but it was impossible. The two interacted a bit in high school, but not often alone. At least not that he’d noticed…</p>
<p>“Over here is your room,” Sawamura said, directing him to a bedroom off the main living area. </p>
<p>Kuroo had been so lost in his thoughts that he’d failed to even look around at the apartment. Before entering the bedroom, he turned around and soaked it all in. It was clean and organized, which wasn’t what he expected since Bokuto lived there. Yet it was also comfortable with a good atmosphere.</p>
<p>“This is a nice place.”</p>
<p>“Thanks. I hope you’ll enjoy your time here.”</p>
<p>Kuroo turned back to Sawamura, amazed at his sincerity. Of course, he would have moved on a long time ago, but there was so much that Kuroo didn’t know. He wouldn’t have expected Sawamura to not be affected at all by his presence. It should have pleased him that he finally had a chance for things to be like they were before, but the idea stung instead.</p>
<p>Regardless, Kuroo smiled warmly back at him. “I’m sure I will. Thank you for putting me up.”</p>
<p>“It’s no problem. Go ahead and get settled and take all the time you need. I’m just finishing up dinner.”</p>
<p>Sawamura beamed at him as he touched his arm. It was gentle and short-lived as he turned away, heading back into the kitchen. Kuroo’s skin burned at the place he had touched him, even though he was wearing long sleeves. </p>
<p>He was thankful that Sawamura gave him leave to lock himself away for a moment. As soon as the bedroom door was shut behind him, he leaned against it with a heavy sigh. He wished Bokuto had mentioned that Sawamura was his boyfriend before he arrived. It could have given him time to adjust to the idea and deal with feelings he’d buried a long time ago.</p>
<p>Sawamura Daichi was the whole reason he ever questioned his sexuality. If he had confessed to him at training camp instead of the end of Nationals, Kuroo might have asked him for more time to consider it since he only ever believed he was straight. Throughout his last year of high school, his friendship with Sawamura had grown into something special, something he expected to treasure and cultivate for many years. But when Sawamura told him he liked him more than a friend, it suddenly put a full-stop on their friendship.</p>
<p>He regretted not keeping in contact with him. At first, it was just to give him space and allow him to move on. But then he became consumed with school and dating other people that time slipped by quickly. By the time it hit him how much he missed Sawamura, it seemed like it had been too long since they’d spoken to pick up their friendship. </p>
<p>Even while he was in other relationships, he wondered what would have happened if he’d considered Sawamura back in high school. Teasing him had been fun, watching Sawamura’s face contort with anger and irritation. There was also a quiet understanding between them, something that couldn’t be put into words but consistently drew Kuroo to Sawamura’s side. Losing that was so hard that even Kenma said something to him once, influencing him to reach out to Sawamura again.</p>
<p>Of course, he thought about what would happen if their paths crossed again. Now that Kuroo was older and more experienced, he would be more open to having a relationship with a man, as long as it was someone he was comfortable with and he found them attractive. Occasionally, he’d picture reconnecting with Sawamura, and the daydream usually ended up with them dating. It was silly, but Kuroo thought that if circumstances had been different, they could have been happy together.</p>
<p>But that was all in the past now. Sawamura had moved on and found happiness with Bokuto, of all people. He loved each of them for very different reasons and he <em>was </em>happy for them both. It wasn’t jealousy that he felt, he had no right to be jealous when he allowed Sawamura to walk out of his life years ago. But it was hard to shake off the small seed of regret he felt.</p>
<p>Kuroo shook his head and straightened up off the door. He was being ridiculous. This was his chance to rekindle two beautiful friendships that he missed terribly over the years. And knowing that Bokuto’s boyfriend wasn’t a stranger at all was a huge relief. </p>
<p>He laughed softly to himself and set one of his bags on the bed. Changing into fresh clothes, he felt like a new person, but his stomach was growling like a monster. It was time to rejoin Sawamura or his stomach would eat him alive.</p>
<p>Opening the door, he had a brand-new perspective on the apartment since his shock had worn away. He smiled as he spied Sawamura in the little kitchen off the main living space, busy handling steaming dishes. Even above the sizzle in the pans, Kuroo could hear him humming in his deep voice. It was almost hypnotic, and Kuroo shook his head when he realized he was staring too long at Sawamura’s broad back. </p>
<p>He stepped into the room and paused by a small desk. It was clean and organized with several pictures displayed around the computer. Kuroo bent over and peeked at them, immediately homing in on one of just Sawamura and Bokuto together.</p>
<p>It was a candid shot someone else had taken of them in what looked like a bar. It seemed to be from the perspective of the bartender since Sawamura and Bokuto were on stools with the rest of the room behind them. Neither was paying attention to anything besides each other, Bokuto’s muscled arm wrapped around Sawamura’s neck and pulling him in as he kissed his forehead. His lips were curled up in a smile as they were pressed against Sawamura’s skin and his eyes were closed, enjoying the moment completely. Sawamura’s eyes, on the other hand, were open and warm, his smile small and contented as he leaned into Bokuto’s side.</p>
<p><em>Shit, they really are a couple</em>, Kuroo thought as he picked the picture up and looked at it closer. It was hard at first to envision it, but the evidence was right in front of him. It would still take some getting used to, but he couldn’t help smiling down at the photo. </p>
<p>“Ah, that was my birthday this past year.”</p>
<p>Kuroo startled at Sawamura’s voice right next to him, fumbling to keep hold of the picture. Sawamura leaned back and pursed his lips together, trying not to laugh.</p>
<p>“Sorry. You never seemed to be the jumpy type.”</p>
<p>“It’s fine, I’m not normally. I guess I was just distracted.” They both looked back at the photo in his hands and Kuroo quickly cleared his throat, trying to think of something to say. “Uh, it’s a cute picture. Flattering to you both.”</p>
<p>“Thanks, it’s my favorite one of us. Most of the time he has me in a headlock, my face gets bright red.”</p>
<p>Kuroo snorted and set the picture back on the desk. “Listen, I’m sorry about earlier if I seemed absurdly shocked. I was expecting Bokuto’s boyfriend to be someone I’d never met before.”</p>
<p>“Don’t worry about it,” Sawamura chuckled, gesturing for Kuroo to follow him. “I would have been shocked too if I was in your shoes.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, but now that I know it’s you, I’m really relieved.”</p>
<p>Sawamura paused by a small round table, pulling a chair back as an invitation for Kuroo to sit. As Kuroo accepted it with murmured thanks, Sawamura stepped back and rubbed the back of his head.</p>
<p>“I’m glad. I wouldn’t want you to feel uncomfortable while you’re here.”</p>
<p>“No way! I was agonizing over things to say to Bokuto’s mysterious boyfriend and the awkwardness of living with someone I don’t know. I’m happy it’s you, Sawamura.”</p>
<p>Sawamura’s chest puffed out, his smile stretching wider. “Thanks. We’re both ecstatic that you’re here. We missed you.”</p>
<p>“I missed both of you. It’s fun experiencing you both as working adults. Well, if you can count playing volleyball whenever you want as <em>work</em>.”</p>
<p>Sawamura snorted. “Yeah, he’s living the life.”</p>
<p>“Has he changed much?”</p>
<p>Sawamura hummed thoughtfully and scratched his chin. “He’s bigger… stronger… depending on your perspective, even wilder.”</p>
<p>“Oh my God,” Kuroo groaned.</p>
<p>“And this might be because I didn’t know him too well back when we were in high school, but he’s incredibly perceptive about things. Particularly about other people’s feelings. It’s like he has an instinct to know how to pull people out of their bad moods.”</p>
<p>Kuroo smiled, resting his chin on his hand. “He was good at that back in high school, but I’m sure he’s improved. Especially being in a long-term relationship. Okay, I have to ask, how the hell did you two get together?”</p>
<p>Sawamura laughed but before answering, he turned around to dish some food onto a plate. “It was… unexpected. Before meeting him again, I had dated a little bit, but it seemed like most guys I met were interested in only one thing and I wasn’t very comfortable with that. Mostly I just hung out at my favorite bar with friends. Here you go, help yourself.”</p>
<p>Kuroo stared down at the plate of shrimp and pasta and felt his mouth fill almost beyond capacity with saliva. “Wow, that looks amazing. Thank you for the food.”</p>
<p>He moaned as the first bite entered his mouth, mumbling around it to express how delicious it was. Sawamura snickered and took a moment to dish up his own plate before sitting across from him. He took a few minutes to enjoy the food before continuing his story.</p>
<p>“Anyway, one night this guy showed up who had been hitting on me for a while. I figured it was obvious that I wasn’t interested, but he just couldn’t take a hint. And not only did he come onto me that night, but he brought his whole volleyball team into the bar. It was weird, almost like he was showing me off or something. While he was talking to me, I saw some movement behind me, turned around, and there was Bokuto Koutarou standing there.”</p>
<p>“No way! He was on the guy’s volleyball team?”</p>
<p>“He was and let me tell you, seeing him again… it was strange how comforting <em>and</em> exciting it was.”</p>
<p>“Hmm, I could see that. So, what happened?”</p>
<p>“Kou came over and we started chatting, and the other guy started to get pissed off, so we snuck out of the bar when he wasn’t looking.”</p>
<p>Kuroo nearly choked on the food in his mouth as he started to laugh. Sawamura snickered and quickly stood up from his chair.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, I forgot to get you something to drink. Tea?”</p>
<p>“Yes, please. What did you two do after you snuck away?”</p>
<p>Sawamura smiled as he poured Kuroo a glass and set it in front of him. “I showed him around the area mostly and talked.”</p>
<p>“That’s it?” Kuroo asked before taking a sip of the tea. </p>
<p>Sawamura's smile shifted into a smirk but he didn’t answer right away, waiting until Kuroo set his glass down. “Nope, we ended up going to a hotel that night. By the time I left in the morning, I guess you could say we were dating.”</p>
<p>“Wow, jumped right into it, huh?” Kuroo teased, enjoying the way Sawamura’s cheeks turned a shade red.</p>
<p>“I don’t usually, but I couldn’t help it at the time. There was too much chemistry and attraction between us, not to mention history. I have to admit that, before meeting Kou again, I wasn’t certain I would ever find love. For him to come barreling into my life like that, it was a blessing that I’ll never stop being thankful for.”</p>
<p>Even more than the photograph, it was in that moment seeing Sawamura staring into his glass of tea with a warm smile on his face that made it clear just how happy he was. It settled something inside Kuroo that had been plaguing him for years, the fact that he unknowingly caused Sawamura a great amount of pain. He wished that he could have helped in some way, but perhaps it was best that Sawamura had found closure from somewhere else.</p>
<p>“What about you?”</p>
<p>Kuroo startled at the question. “Huh? Me?”</p>
<p>“Who else?” Sawamura laughed. “Do you have a girlfriend?”</p>
<p>“Nah, I haven’t had a girlfriend for a few months. I’ve dated a bit over the years, some good relationships and some that I wouldn’t mind forgetting, but obviously nothing permanent.”</p>
<p>Sawamura hummed and started gathering up their empty plates. “Well, you’re in a brand-new city. You never know who you might meet here.”</p>
<p>“Yeah…” </p>
<p>“Of course, there’s no rush. We were hoping to spend some time with you since it’s been so long. Not to mention getting used to the city and your new lab.”</p>
<p>“True, I’m in no hurry to jump into dating. Hey, I’ll do the dishes.”</p>
<p>“I’m not letting you do the dishes, you’re a guest!”</p>
<p>Kuroo narrowed his eyes and rolled up his sleeves. “I’m staying here rent-free for who knows how long, plus you cooked. Let me do the dishes, Sa’amura-san.”</p>
<p>Sawamura rolled his eyes, but he couldn’t restrain his smile as he stepped aside. “Fine. It’ll give me a chance to put the leftovers away.”</p>
<p>Kuroo took over the domain of the sink with a triumphant grin. Sawamura worked next to him as he put the leftovers in the container, and Kuroo marveled at the comfortable atmosphere between them. He had been worried that it could be awkward, but Sawamura was acting as if he never liked him more than a friend at all. It was a blinding ray of hope that they could finally get their friendship back. Kuroo was determined to make it happen, so he ignored the slight twinge in his chest and focused on the positives.</p>
<p>Sawamura set the leftovers in the fridge and turned toward him. “Would you like some coffee?”</p>
<p>“Yes, please. I feel like if I sit down, I’ll just fall asleep.”</p>
<p>“I bet, especially after the day you had. It’ll just take a moment.”</p>
<p>Kuroo set the last of the clean dishes on the rack to dry as Sawamura set up the coffee. Somewhere outside the apartment, there was a noise that sounded like a roll of thunder. Sawamura stiffened and turned toward him, his expression contorted with urgency.</p>
<p>“Quick, get over here.”</p>
<p>“What?!” he yelped, but Sawamura didn’t answer as he grabbed Kuroo’s arm and set him in front of the sofa, facing the door. </p>
<p>“That should be good.” He gripped Kuroo’s arms and looked him dead in the eye. “Brace yourself.”</p>
<p>“O-Okay?”</p>
<p>Across the room, the front door rattled until it swung open. Sawamura jumped out of the way and Kuroo could see Bokuto standing in the doorway.</p>
<p>“Kuroo!” he shouted, shoving off his shoes as he held his hands in the air.</p>
<p>Kuroo laughed, his body stiffening in anticipation of an impact. “Hey! Long time, no see.”</p>
<p>Bokuto giggled and launched himself across the apartment. Kuroo whimpered just before his body collided with his, knocking him off his feet and landing onto the sofa. Kuroo grunted as Bokuto fell on top of him and struggled to breathe as Bokuto’s arms wrapped around him. </p>
<p>“Sa’muraaa,” he wheezed, looking around for help. Instead of helping him, Sawamura hovered by the sofa and chuckled as he snapped some pictures of them. “Please, I’m dying.”</p>
<p>Sawamura sighed and put his phone away. “Fine. I’d hate to be an accomplice to murder. Come on, Kou,” he murmured as he rubbed Bokuto’s back.</p>
<p>The grip around him released and Kuroo gasped for air. Bokuto’s beaming face appeared above him, shining like the sun itself.</p>
<p>“I’m so happy you’re here! Did you eat already? You’re not tired, are you? I was hoping we could talk, or play something, or maybe we could go out for a drink. It smells good in here, did you cook, Dai? He’s such a good cook, and he also bakes occasionally! We do have some beer, so we can still drink if you’d rather stay in.”</p>
<p>Kuroo slapped his hand across Bokuto’s mouth as he laughed. “Is there a pause button on this thing?”</p>
<p>“What you’re doing works fine. I typically just try to distract him,” Sawamura replied.</p>
<p>“How do you do that?”</p>
<p>“Oh… it’s usually sexual.”</p>
<p>“Ah, I’ll stick to this. Bokuto, I’m going to remove my hand but please don’t word vomit on me.”</p>
<p>Bokuto nodded his head vigorously, so Kuroo released his mouth. </p>
<p>“How are you?!” Bokuto blurted out and pinched his lips shut so he didn’t say anything else.</p>
<p>Kuroo snickered. “I’m great, especially now that I’m here with you guys.”</p>
<p>“We’re so excited you’re here! It’s all we’ve been talking about lately, so I hope you’ll be happy here.”</p>
<p>Sawamura cleared his throat and instantly Bokuto’s demeanor changed. His body stiffened and he pursed his lips as he looked up at Sawamura. Kuroo followed his gaze and flinched at the dark glare on Sawamura’s face.</p>
<p>“Kou...did you forget to tell Kuroo that I was your boyfriend, or did you do it on purpose?”</p>
<p>Bokuto, for as large and powerful of a man as he was, seemed to shrink to the size of a scared rabbit. “I may have done it on purpose. I thought it would be a nice surprise! Was it not a nice surprise?” he asked, his eyes landing on Kuroo.</p>
<p>“Uh, it was a shock since I was expecting someone I didn’t know. But I’m thrilled that it was Sawamura and I get to live with you both for now.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, it’s awesome! So, it ended up okay, right, babe?” he asked Sawamura, putting on his most angelic smile. When Sawamura’s eyebrows furrowed even further, Bokuto jumped off the sofa and tenderly cupped his face. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean any harm by it.”</p>
<p>Kuroo gawked at the pair as Sawamura’s anger melted away. In all their acquaintance, he’d never seen it deactivated so peacefully. There was, however, a dangerous glint in his eyes as he grabbed the front of Bokuto’s shirt and pulled him closer.</p>
<p>“It’s okay. You’ll get your punishment later,” he said in a low, sultry voice and pecked Bokuto’s lips. </p>
<p>Bokuto shivered as a grin spread across his face. “I look forward to it.”</p>
<p>For a moment, Kuroo thought he would need to leave the room. The atmosphere between the couple was unmistakably sexual and could easily snowball into something he shouldn’t see. Despite that, he was fascinated by it. </p>
<p>The height difference between the two was adorable, although he’d never say that out loud. Sawamura would punch him for sure. Both had grown more handsome over the past few years and that level of attractiveness seemed to grow even more as they stared each other down. </p>
<p>Finally, Sawamura huffed out a laugh and stood up on his toes, wrapping his arms around Bokuto’s shoulders. “I’m glad you’re home.”</p>
<p>“Thanks, it’s good to be home,” Bokuto answered softly, grinning widely as he leaned in for another kiss. </p>
<p>Kuroo did all he could not to say <em>awww</em> from the cute display. He bit his lip hard as he glanced down at Sawamura balancing on his toes and up to his waist where Bokuto’s arms were embracing him. <em>They’re a perfect fit</em>, he thought, wishing it filled him with more satisfaction rather than loneliness. </p>
<p>“Alright, that’s enough,” Sawamura laughed, wiggling out of Bokuto’s embrace. “Sit down with Kuroo, <em>next</em> to Kuroo, not on top of him, and chat while I make the coffee. You want some?”</p>
<p>“Mmm, sounds good,” Bokuto purred as he leaned back in, kissing Sawamura on his cheek. He was quickly swatted away, and he fell onto the sofa next to Kuroo with a heavy sigh. “Man, I’m beat.”</p>
<p>“Tough practice?” Kuroo asked.</p>
<p>“Yeah, we had some practice matches against one of the best teams in our league. We put up a tough fight but there’s a lot we need to work on.” Bokuto perked up suddenly and turned toward Kuroo, propping his head up on his fist. “What about you?! Excited about your new job?”</p>
<p>They sank into their conversation as if no time had passed at all. Kuroo had already been excited about his new position but talking about it with Bokuto boosted his enthusiasm even more. When Sawamura returned with the coffee, he sat on the floor on the other side of the coffee table and joined the conversation with no problem. If Kuroo had closed his eyes as the three of them chatted, he would have thought they were back at training camp eating watermelon on the grassy hillside. </p>
<p>But even after the coffee, it was soon too late to carry their conversations on any longer. It was then that the separation between him and the other two really became apparent as they bid him good night and headed off to their room, leaving him to go to bed alone. He was used to sleeping by himself and it never bothered him before. If anything, he relished stretching out across a bed without needing to share it with anyone. </p>
<p>As he settled into the bed he’d be using for the time being, he focused on how comfortable it was and how fresh the sheets smelled. Across the apartment, he heard a burst of laughter muffled from several rooms away. It sounded like both of them laughing together, playful and carefree. He tried to smile at it, but his chest ached too much. </p>
<p>
  <em>I may have to find a new place sooner than I thought.</em>
</p>
<p>—-</p>
<p>Contrary to what Kuroo thought, it didn’t take him long to get used to Sawamura and Bokuto’s relationship. Before he knew that Sawamura was his boyfriend, he had been worried about what kind of man Bokuto was dating and if he dampened his spirit at all. It was a relief to watch him bounce around the apartment with no hint of exasperation from Sawamura. He wasn’t nearly as harsh as he used to be when he had to control all the monsters at Karasuno. All he needed to worry about was himself and enjoy his relationship with Bokuto.</p>
<p>Bokuto, on the other hand, was showing clear signs that he had matured over the past few years. Kuroo remembered how messy he was, leaving his clothes scattered around Fukurodani’s quarters during training camp. He could clearly see him making an effort whenever they were hanging out, suddenly jumping to his feet mid-conversation to clear up a mess he’d made earlier. Even if he forgot, Sawamura’s reminder was always gentle. </p>
<p>After the first night, Kuroo’s loneliness eased and he attributed most of it to the drastic change in environment. It was impossible to feel alone when he had Bokuto to goof around with and Sawamura to tease. And it was fascinating how quickly the atmosphere could change when he was left alone with one of them.</p>
<p>Whenever Sawamura had to leave, which wasn’t too often since he was working as a freelance sports analyst from the apartment, he always gave them a stern warning not to stir up too much trouble. Most of the time, their shenanigans were tame but still entertaining. Occasionally, they’d scramble to clean up their mess when they noticed that Sawamura would be back at any moment.</p>
<p>When it was Bokuto’s turn to be out of the apartment, the energy level was severely diminished, but it was no less enjoyable. With Sawamura, they could laze around together and fall into deep conversations that flowed from one topic to another. The occasional teasing comment and hilarious retort decorated their talks like a fine garnish, and often it was what he looked forward to the most after a long day stuck in a lab by himself.</p>
<p>Despite all that, living with them didn’t come without problems. He would almost forget that Bokuto and Sawamura were a couple while he was having so much fun with them both. But seeing them kiss or whisper filthy things to each other was a slap in the face, waking him up to the reality of the situation. </p>
<p>Even worse were the nights he couldn’t sleep well, and he’d get up to drink some water. With the kitchen right outside their bedroom, he would sometimes hear certain noises that made it obvious that they were making love. A rhythmic creaking of their bed springs, soft voices hitching with a gasp, a deep moan that Kuroo felt in the depths of his soul… or more like the crotch of his pants. </p>
<p>He would shake his head and rush back to bed. It wasn’t his business. Whatever Bokuto and Sawamura did in their bedroom had nothing to do with him. He told himself that over and over until he could no longer hold himself back from picturing what was happening. </p>
<p>His instinct told him that Sawamura was a bottom, but he could also imagine them switching. Despite being a huge mass of muscle, Bokuto loved to be snuggled and cared for. With that strong body, Bokuto could probably handle a number of positions. Kuroo gulped as he wondered what it would feel like, being held up and pressed against a wall or slammed down on a bed. He shivered, imagining his husky voice growling into his ear with his hot, wet tongue following after it.</p>
<p>And then there was Sawamura, stalwart and unyielding. To see him biting his lip as he held back his voice, body quivering as he was rammed into over and over, was a sight Kuroo had to admit he’d give anything to see. But Sawamura was also oozing with confidence. He was a man who knew what he wanted and went after it. Kuroo could easily picture Sawamura shoving him down on a bed and riding on top, smirking down at him as he took control.</p>
<p>Kuroo was fucked. He knew it was wrong to think about them in any sexual context, but it was almost impossible not to when they were both so attractive. Since Sawamura had initially sparked his curiosity about men, it had remained just that, a curiosity. No other men had tempted him enough to pursue the idea. Now that he was living with Sawamura and Bokuto, however, he couldn’t avoid the fact that he was definitely not straight. </p>
<p>Even with his growing sexual attraction of the two, he could properly contain his feelings whenever he was around them. Unfortunately, they weren’t just tempting him sexually. Everything they did around the apartment helped them wiggle their way further into his heart.</p>
<p>His work had been going well, but it could be exhausting. One day he came home miserable and ragged, dragging his feet into the door. Bokuto poked his head up from the sofa where he was lying down, excited as a puppy to see his master.</p>
<p>“Hey, you’re home! Wow, you look like shit.”</p>
<p>“Ha! I feel like shit. Where’s Sawamura?”</p>
<p>“He went to pick up some food. It shouldn’t take long.”</p>
<p>Kuroo nodded and groaned as he rubbed his sore neck. He lumbered into the room and glanced at the sofa which was taken up entirely by Bokuto’s stretched-out body.</p>
<p>“Can I sit down?” he asked with a snicker.</p>
<p>To his surprise, Bokuto grinned up at him and shuffled onto his back. “Nope!”</p>
<p>“You’re going to make me sit on the floor?!”</p>
<p>“Nah, you should lay down too. Come here.”</p>
<p>Bokuto stretched out his arms, beckoning Kuroo to fall into them. He stared at him dumbfounded, fighting off his desire to instantly give in.</p>
<p>“You’re kidding, right?”</p>
<p>“No, I’m serious. You look like you could use it. Come on, I won’t bite… unless we’re doing that kind of play.”</p>
<p>Kuroo smirked. “Oh? Is that something you and Sawamura do sometimes? Never mind, don’t answer that. Back to the subject, I don’t think he’d appreciate coming in here and finding us laying together on the sofa.”</p>
<p>“He won’t mind, I swear. We care about you. My arms are getting tired though.”</p>
<p>Kuroo grimaced as Bokuto again gestured for him to join him on the sofa. It looked so inviting, Bokuto’s warm body draped in a pullover and sweats. The fact that a bit of his stomach was showing was a shameful incentive for Kuroo to give in. </p>
<p>Gulping down his nerves, he lowered himself on top of him, careful to make their position as platonic as possible. Bokuto hummed happily as he wrapped him up tight, plunging Kuroo’s face straight into his plush chest. Kuroo released a long breath, sinking into Bokuto’s embrace and allowing his body to relax. It felt so overwhelmingly safe and comfortable that he almost teared up.</p>
<p>“Is that better?” Bokuto asked in a low, soothing voice.</p>
<p>“Mmmm, yeah. It’s so nice.”</p>
<p>Bokuto chuckled and one of his hands slid up into Kuroo’s hair, stroking through it. He didn’t pressure him to say anything, for which Kuroo was glad. The day wasn’t horrible and there wasn’t one thing that really pushed him over the edge. It was a culmination of many things coming at him at once and it took its toll. As the heat from Bokuto’s body seeped into him, he could feel all his stress melting away until it was nonexistent.</p>
<p>When the door opened suddenly, Kuroo stiffened. </p>
<p>“I’m home!” Sawamura called, and immediately Kuroo tried wiggling out of Bokuto’s hold. He had vastly underestimated the power of Bokuto’s arms and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t break free.</p>
<p>“Relax, you’re okay,” he murmured, but it didn’t make him feel any better. If he had been dating Bokuto and came home to find him embracing another man, he’d be devastated. Eighteen-year-old Sawamura’s face flashed in his mind after he’d confessed, his eyes turning red as he fought back the tears. He couldn’t hurt him like that again, he wouldn’t be able to handle it.</p>
<p>“Bo, please let me get up.”</p>
<p>“What’s wrong?” Sawamura said next to him as he knelt next to the sofa. It was too late.</p>
<p>“He had a rough day,” Bokuto explained for him.</p>
<p>Kuroo’s heart was racing. He felt worse than he did before; nothing was as bad as breaking Sawamura’s heart. Attempting to shift in Bokuto’s arms to apologize, he was stopped as Sawamura’s hand gripped his arm softly. He leaned over them to catch Kuroo’s eye, his face wrought only with concern.</p>
<p>“Was it really bad? Do you want to talk about it?”</p>
<p>“No,” Kuroo squeaked and coughed to straighten out his voice. “It wasn’t that bad, just a lot of things going wrong at once.”</p>
<p>Sawamura hummed and rubbed Kuroo’s arm soothingly. “That’s really hard, especially since you’re still adjusting. I brought some good food home and we talked about watching some games. Does that sound good, or would you prefer a movie?”</p>
<p>Kuroo smiled shakily at him and nodded. “That sounds perfect.”</p>
<p>Sawamura smiled back at him and Kuroo wondered what he had done to deserve them both. “Perfect. There’s just one thing I need to do before we eat.”</p>
<p>“What’s that?”</p>
<p>Sawamura’s sweet smile turned sinister. Bokuto giggled underneath him and released Kuroo’s back, spreading his arms out to the side. Before Kuroo could figure out what was happening, Sawamura dropped all his weight on top of him and squeezed him tight, burying his head into Kuroo’s back. Bokuto laughed and wrapped them both up together, creating a Kuroo sandwich that expelled all the air from his lungs. </p>
<p>“I’m dyyyying,” he wheezed, flailing his arms out to the sides. </p>
<p>“You’re not dying, you big baby,” Sawamura laughed, but he still lifted his body slightly so Kuroo could breathe. While Kuroo breathed in some sweet oxygen, Sawamura shifted to his side with his back to the sofa. From there, he could see Kuroo completely while rubbing his back in soothing circles. “Feeling better?”</p>
<p>Kuroo gave him a lazy smile. “Yeah, much better. Thank you.”</p>
<p>It was sweltering, surrounded by both Bokuto and Sawamura on their plush sofa. The fact that he could feel their bodies pressing against him didn’t help matters at all. But just for that moment, Kuroo didn’t worry about the fact that Bokuto and Sawamura were together and he was an outsider. He rested his head against Bokuto’s pillowy chest and hummed as his arm pulled him in tighter. </p>
<p>Bokuto’s other hand reached up to stroke through Sawamura’s hair and Kuroo watched curiously. Sawamura closed his eyes and leaned into the touch, slowly sinking down until most of his body rested against Kuroo’s back. His face ended up next to Kuroo’s, so close he could feel his breath tickling his nose. </p>
<p>Bokuto leaned up to kiss Sawamura’s head. As he did, Sawamura’s eyes fluttered open with a soft smile. He caught Kuroo’s gaze and for a few moments, they stared at each other in silence. His eyes traveled over Kuroo’s face as if studying it, looking at him in a way he’d never been before. It made him feel strange, but not in a bad way. He realized that a part of him wanted Sawamura to look at him; anything to destroy the vision of him looking up at Kuroo devastated after being rejected.</p>
<p>Sawamura’s smile deepened and his hand sunk deep into Kuroo’s hair, giving it a gentle ruffle. “Hungry?” </p>
<p>Before Kuroo could answer, his stomach did it for him. Sawamura’s nose crinkled adorably as he snickered and beneath Kuroo’s head, Bokuto’s chuckles rumbled through his chest. </p>
<p>“Come on, let’s eat! And then when we’re full, we can keep snuggling.”</p>
<p>“That’s not necessary,” Kuroo said, knowing how easy it would be to get carried away. </p>
<p>Sawamura’s eyes narrowed while his lips remained in a smile, an utterly dangerous combination. He moved until he was completely on top of Kuroo with his hand gripping into his shoulder.</p>
<p>“I think it is,” he murmured into his ear.</p>
<p>As he slid off Kuroo’s back and started to set out the food, Kuroo remained stiff as a board in Bokuto’s hold. Sawamura’s voice had left goosebumps scattered across his body and he knew that if he shifted the wrong way, the situation might get embarrassing. There was no way he’d get to snuggle with them again if he popped a tent in his nice work pants.</p>
<p>“That was really sexy, wasn’t it?” </p>
<p>Kuroo’s eyes widened and he craned his head up to see how serious Bokuto’s face was. “Huh?”</p>
<p>“What he did just there, it was sexy. Don’t you think so?”</p>
<p>“Ummm, am I even allowed to agree with that statement? It feels like a trap.”</p>
<p>Bokuto frowned. “Why would I try to trap you?”</p>
<p>“Fair enough. In all honesty, it was really hot.”</p>
<p>Bokuto nodded enthusiastically. “Yeah! I never knew it until we met up again, but he’s got this huge erotic side to him that’s impossible to resist.”</p>
<p>“Oh… you don’t say.”</p>
<p>“Kou, I can hear you, you know,” Sawamura chuckled from the kitchen. “You should let Kuroo get up so he can eat.”</p>
<p>Bokuto huffed and released Kuroo from his grip. “Fine. I wish we could eat on the sofa.”</p>
<p>“Maybe sometime we can, but this would be too messy. Come on, before it gets cold.”</p>
<p>Kuroo groaned and lifted himself off Bokuto, his back cracking in several different places. “Oh shit, am I that old?”</p>
<p>“Damn, you should do some stretches! We can do some together.”</p>
<p>Kuroo ignored the comment and thankfully Bokuto was already distracted by the food Sawamura had set out on the table. He was sure that what he said about Sawamura was true, that he had an erotic side. There were glimpses of it everywhere. Bokuto, however, also had one and Kuroo wondered if he was entirely oblivious to it. </p>
<p>Luckily, dinner was a calm event, as normal as any meal between three good friends. The time allowed Kuroo’s body to cool off but as soon as they were done eating, Bokuto suggested they go back to the sofa and snuggle. Now that Kuroo was feeling better, giving into that situation was even more dangerous than before.</p>
<p>“Uh, you guys go ahead. I’m going to change and then I’ll just sit next to you or on the floor.”</p>
<p>Bokuto looked devastated and he opened his mouth to speak but stopped when Sawamura touched his arm.</p>
<p>“That’s fine,” Sawamura told Kuroo, keeping his hand on Bokuto. “We’ll save you a spot.”</p>
<p>Kuroo relaxed with a sigh. “Thanks. I’ll be right back.”</p>
<p>As he wandered back into his bedroom to change, he could hear the two whispering behind him. He glanced over his shoulder, but it didn’t look as if they were arguing. Bokuto did look a little pouty but Sawamura said something that lured a devilish smile to Bokuto’s lips. Kuroo had no idea what was going on and it made him unbearably curious.</p>
<p>He took his time changing to give them time getting settled on the sofa, or Bokuto would <em>definitely</em> make a sandwich out of him again. When he was ready, he cracked the door open and peeked out. Bokuto was sitting straight up on one end of the sofa and Sawamura was on his lap sideways, his head resting on Bokuto’s shoulder. Kuroo smiled and left his room to join them. True to their word, half the sofa was open for his use although Sawamura’s socked feet were pushing the boundary. </p>
<p>They smiled at him as he sat down and then turned their attention back to the game on the TV. It was comfortable and with the cushion all to himself, Kuroo could breathe properly and sit as he wanted. It was also unbearably cold.</p>
<p>The temperature in the apartment was normal, so there was no reason for his body to be chilled. It was probably all just in his head since Sawamura looked so warm and cozy on Bokuto’s lap. Still, he considered going back to his room to grab a blanket, but he was worried that if Bokuto thought he might be cold, he’d influence him to join them. Bokuto was sweet, but he didn’t have a clue how his affection made Kuroo feel. </p>
<p>He brought his feet up to the cushion and hugged his legs, resting his chin on his knees. It was a little warmer that way, not having his limbs so exposed, and it wasn’t uncomfortable. He knew he couldn’t stay like that the whole time but maybe by then, he wouldn’t feel so chilly.</p>
<p>It was peaceful for a while until the sofa began to rock under Bokuto’s shuffling body. Kuroo frowned and glanced next to him, snorting when he saw Sawamura’s scowl as Bokuto jostled them both closer to Kuroo. Once Bokuto’s ass was at the edge of the cushion, he motioned for Kuroo to lean closer.</p>
<p>“What is it?” Kuroo whispered, trying to hold back a laugh.</p>
<p>“Are you having fun?”</p>
<p>Kuroo snickered. “Yeah, this is nice and relaxing.”</p>
<p>“Awesome! Are you cold?”</p>
<p>“Uh, just a little. It’s not that bad.”</p>
<p>“You can sit closer. Daichi and I are good space heaters.”</p>
<p>“I noticed that from earlier, I thought I was going to die,” he chuckled and scooted closer to Bokuto without touching him. There was an immediate difference being so close to them and he leaned back into the cushion with a sigh. It <em>was </em>warmer until a pair of cold feet dug underneath his thighs.</p>
<p>Kuroo frowned and looked at them, and then up at the culprit. Sawamura had a wide grin on his face but was staring at the TV, avoiding his gaze. <em>Two can play at that game</em>, Kuroo thought as he reached down and lightly stroked across the edge of Sawamura’s foot. He cackled as Sawamura’s entire body seized from the tickle. </p>
<p>His feet immediately withdrew, but Kuroo was too quick. He snatched one of them and fluttered his fingertips across the bottom of Sawamura’s foot, and then all hell broke loose.</p>
<p>“Shit, shit, shit,” Sawamura laughed, scrambling to get away from Kuroo. “Cut it out!”</p>
<p>“Nope. You dared try to steal my precious body heat, you must pay the consequences.”</p>
<p>“You were trying to steal ours! It was compensation.”</p>
<p>“Sorry, Sa’amura. I can’t hear you over your cute laughter.”</p>
<p>“Fuck off. Kou, help me.”</p>
<p>For a split-second, Bokuto’s golden eyes met his in the dim light of the room. They were filled with mischief and for the first time, Kuroo felt a little sorry for Sawamura.</p>
<p>“I got you, babe,” Bokuto assured him, wrapping his arms around his body and holding him tight. </p>
<p>“No, I meant help me get away from him!”</p>
<p>“Oh, is <em>that</em> what you meant?” Bokuto laughed, winking at Kuroo. </p>
<p>With that signal, Kuroo wrapped Sawamura’s ankles with his arm to keep them still and attacked with full force. Sawamura’s strength was impressive as he thrashed around. It took them both to hold him still as Kuroo tortured him with his fingers. He growled and swore at them, filling the room with murderous threats that would have terrified a weaker person. But Kuroo and Bokuto just laughed even harder.</p>
<p>“Make sure you get his toes.”</p>
<p>“Like this?”</p>
<p>“Kou, you traitor!”</p>
<p>“But I love seeing you laugh, baby! You look so happy.” </p>
<p>Kuroo buried his head into Bokuto’s shoulder, laughing so hard that tears were forming in his eyes. He knew Sawamura was about to explode like a volcano, but he couldn’t remember the last time he’d had so much fun. </p>
<p>“Better keep a tight hold on him, dude, or he’s going to kick you in the nuts.”</p>
<p>“If you don’t let go of me soon, I’m going to pee on you.”</p>
<p>“It’s okay, I don’t mind.”</p>
<p>Kuroo stopped tickling and straightened up to look at Bokuto the same time that Sawamura stopped thrashing. Bokuto looked back and forth between them.</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“You don’t mind if I pee on you?”</p>
<p>“No, I love you.”</p>
<p>Sawamura sighed and reached up, clasping Bokuto’s face between his palms. “I love you too, and you’re very sweet. But you should never let anyone pee on you. That’s disgusting.”</p>
<p>Bokuto nodded between Sawamura’s hands. “Okay, I won’t.”</p>
<p>Sawamura laughed softly and leaned in, pecking him on the lips. “Can you let me go now?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I’m tired.”</p>
<p>As Bokuto released him from his hold, Sawamura turned his attention to Kuroo, lifting an eyebrow.</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>Sawamura glanced down at his feet on Kuroo’s lap. He had released his arm, but his hands were resting on his feet, rubbing them absentmindedly.</p>
<p>“Oh, shit. Sorry.”</p>
<p>“That’s okay… now that you’ve stopped being an ass.”</p>
<p>Kuroo pursed his grinning lips as Sawamura glared at him. He stuck his nose in the air as he twisted around and hopped off Bokuto’s lap. When he disappeared into the bathroom and shut the door, Kuroo leaned back and met Bokuto’s eye.</p>
<p>“He gets pretty cute when he’s mad.”</p>
<p>Bokuto’s eyes widened and he leaned next to him. “I know, right?! He gets all huffy and his cheeks get bright red. Ugh, I just want to pinch them. It’s been a while since he was so pissed.”</p>
<p>“Seriously? I’m actually surprised you don’t piss him off more often.”</p>
<p>Bokuto’s face grew serious as he hummed. “Yeah, I make an effort not to.”</p>
<p>“Why?”</p>
<p>“If he gets really mad, it’s almost impossible to seduce him. It’s not worth it.”</p>
<p>Kuroo chuckled. “He’s that good huh?”</p>
<p>“Oh my god, you wouldn’t believe the things he can do with his tongue…”</p>
<p>Kuroo gulped as heat flooded his cheeks. He didn’t need to know that about Sawamura, and yet he couldn’t stave off his curiosity.</p>
<p>“What kind of things?” he asked, hoping his voice sounded normal as he picked some imaginary lint off his pants. </p>
<p>Bokuto exhaled slowly. “Well, straight-up he gives the best blow jobs in existence. But Daichi doesn’t want me to make you uncomfortable with too many details, so I won’t get too into that.”</p>
<p><em>Pity</em>, Kuroo thought, berating himself the next moment for being a pervert.</p>
<p>“It’s really fun when he’s on my lap and then starts tickling my ear with his tongue, grazing it over and then sucking on my lobe. Fuck, it’s so hot. Sometimes he’s licking my neck and it never feels gross! He does it just enough and in the right places that make me shiver. Oh! The best is when he’s <em>about</em> to give me a BJ.”</p>
<p>Bokuto paused in his story to slouch a bit on the sofa. He pulled up his sweatshirt to reveal his mouth-watering abs. </p>
<p>“Instead of going right for it, he nuzzles just above it, here,” he said, tugging his pants a little lower to reveal a bit of hair trailing down into it. Kuroo nearly groaned at the sight and imagined Sawamura’s face there. “Then he starts kissing up and then dipping his tongue between my abs, tracing them. Sometimes he goes all the way up to my nipple,” he said, pulling his shirt up to reveal his impressive pecs. “Look! They’re poking out just thinking about it.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, they are,” Kuroo agreed, his voice thick and raspy. </p>
<p>The door to the bathroom opened and Sawamura stepped out, stopping as soon as his gaze fell on the sofa. “Kou… What are you doing?”</p>
<p>Bokuto giggled and shoved his shirt down. “Nothing!”</p>
<p>Sawamura narrowed his eyes. “What are you talking about?”</p>
<p>Bokuto pursed his lips and hunched his shoulders like a turtle retreating into its shell. “Just telling Kuroo about certain things you do.”</p>
<p>Sawamura sighed and ran a hand through his hair as he joined them on the sofa. This time, he sat with his back to the armrest and stretched his legs over Bokuto’s lap.</p>
<p>“I told you not to bother him with details about our sex life. It could make him uncomfortable.”</p>
<p>“But he asked!”</p>
<p>Sawamura lifted his eyebrows and leaned forward to catch Kuroo’s eye. “Did you really?”</p>
<p>“It’s not like I asked suddenly! I was just going with the flow.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I guess I teased him a bit, hinting about my favorite ways you use your tongue on me besides a blow job, like on my stomach and stuff.”</p>
<p>Sawamura cocked his head at Bokuto. “That’s not your favorite place.”</p>
<p>“Huh?”</p>
<p>“Well, <em>this</em> is obviously your favorite,” Sawamura started as he gently rubbed his foot over Bokuto’s crotch, causing his breath to hitch. With a snicker, Sawamura maneuvered closer to Bokuto and grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling him closer. “But other than that, this is what you like best.”</p>
<p>He tugged Bokuto in but didn’t kiss him as Kuroo expected. Instead, he slipped his tongue out and slowly traced the entire outline of Bokuto’s lips. It was one of the sexiest things Kuroo had ever seen and he wished he could feel it for himself. Bokuto moaned the whole time and when Sawamura was finished, he leaned in for a kiss. </p>
<p>Sawamura’s hand smacked against his chest, keeping their lips from touching. Bokuto whined desperately but it only made Sawamura laugh as he playfully brushed his tongue from Bokuto’s bottom lip to his top. Then he moved away until his back pressed against the armrest, wiggling to get comfortable with a satisfied grin on his face while Bokuto stared after him longingly.</p>
<p>“That’s it?!” </p>
<p>“Yup. Just reminding you what your favorite was. Kuroo was curious, right?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, but I’m not sure I caught that, Sawamura,” Kuroo said, holding his phone up and selecting the video mode. “Can you do that one more time?”</p>
<p>“Put that away, you pervert.”</p>
<p>“Just trying to help a friend out. That was enough to get me excited and it wasn’t even done to me.”</p>
<p>Bokuto reached out and squeezed his shoulder. “I’m sure you never would have believed it from knowing Daichi before, but he’s discovered man’s weakness and wields it like a weapon. Any time I’m teasing him and I think I’ve won, he just does something like that, and I’m done.”</p>
<p>“Will you stop talking about me like I’m some prostitute?”</p>
<p>“You’d be so popular.”</p>
<p>Bokuto flinched when Sawamura’s glare landed on him and he quickly turned his head away, blocking with his hand. He caught Kuroo’s eye, however, and snorted. His body lurched forward as Sawamura lightly kicked him but after that, the two settled down.</p>
<p>Kuroo was relieved. Most of the time, he could join in on their playful shenanigans, but there was a clear line drawn whenever it edged into sexual territory. It was fun to watch since their relationship was unlike most he’d seen, but it left him feeling lonely.</p>
<p>After finally saying goodnight and they split off into their own rooms, Kuroo laid in bed for a while. The more time he spent with them, the more confused he was getting about his feelings for them. He knew he needed to space himself from them and keep it a clear-cut friendship, but their affection was impossible to resist.</p>
<p>Bokuto’s actions were expected since he was always the type to touch and hug his friends, although it had grown in intensity since their high school days. Sawamura, though, had confessed to him back in high school. Whether he had gotten over Kuroo completely or still felt something for him, he wouldn’t have expected him to be so caring and indulgent with Kuroo. It made him feel pampered, something he’d never had in any relationship. He loved it.</p>
<p>Kuroo whimpered, drowning in the hopelessness of the situation. All he knew was that it couldn’t keep going like it was, he needed a change. Turning on his side, he reached for his phone on the nightstand and quickly typed out a message.</p>
<p>
  <em>Are you free this weekend? I want to talk to you about something.</em>
</p>
<p>He pursed his lips as he waited for a response. Checking the time, he winced, knowing that <em>that</em> wouldn’t work out in his favor. When he saw the dots appear on his screen, indicating the other person was typing, he relaxed. The response came through and he buried his face in his pillow, laughing. He didn’t know where this would lead, but at least being in a different environment might clear his head a little.</p>
<p>—-</p>
<p>Saturday morning, Kuroo found himself in a stylish living room. The armchair was comfortable, but he was too nervous to lean back in it. He rubbed his hands together and stared across from him, waiting for a response.</p>
<p>“So, let me get this straight,” Yaku said, staring at him through tired, dark-circled eyes. “You’ve been living with Sawamura and Bokuto since moving here and you think you might be falling in love with them?”</p>
<p>Kuroo winced. “Maybe? I don’t know! It’s hard because we used to be friends in high school, especially during training camp. But now they have this special relationship that doesn’t involve me, and I don’t know if I’m jealous because I’m being left out, or that I’m not in a relationship, or that I am actually falling in love with them. It’s very confusing.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, sounds like it,” Yaku agreed. He frowned and cocked his head at Kuroo. “You always considered yourself to be straight. Did Sawamura’s confession help you consider other options?”</p>
<p>The question startled him. He had forgotten that he’d confided in Yaku, Kai, and Kenma after the confession had happened. There was no way around it when he joined his team after the confession with a hole in his chest. They were all sworn to secrecy, but he hated how none of them looked surprised. It made him feel like a jackass.</p>
<p>“I guess it did, not that I ever acted on it. I knew I couldn’t go for a guy unless I found him really attractive.”</p>
<p>“Did you think about Sawamura specifically?”</p>
<p>Kuroo’s face grew uncomfortably hot. “I may have…”</p>
<p>“Did you feel jealous when you found out he was with Bokuto?”</p>
<p>“Maybe a little bit. It’s hard to feel jealous though when they’re both so insanely happy with each other. If I thought I was a threat to them at all, I’d leave without hesitation. But they don’t seem any less happy with me being there. In fact, they seem thrilled. Ugh, it’s so confusing,” he groaned, burying his face in his hands.</p>
<p>A door opened across the room and Kuroo could hear soft footsteps approaching. “I don’t know what’s wrong, but this should perk you up, Captain-san!”</p>
<p>Kuroo straightened up at Alisa’s musical voice and gasped when he saw the bundle in her arms. “Yay! Gimme, gimme, gimme,” he begged, reaching out his arms. </p>
<p>She laughed and showed him the correct way to hold the baby before handing her over. All his problems seemed to ease for the moment as little Aimi blinked up at him with large, observant eyes. </p>
<p>“How could Yakkun have a hand in making something so pretty!” he gushed, bending down to nuzzle her feathery hair.</p>
<p>“If you weren’t holding my daughter, I’d kick your ass.”</p>
<p>“Language, Morisuke,” Alisa gently reminded him as she sat next to him on the sofa. </p>
<p>“Sorry.”</p>
<p>Kuroo glanced up at the couple, watching as they seemed to melt together. He thought it was hilarious when they first got together due to their height difference. But neither seemed to mind it at all and eventually, their personalities began balancing each other out. It was bizarre, but somehow it worked. </p>
<p>With Alisa next to him, Yaku’s exhaustion seemed to disappear. She giggled as she nuzzled into his auburn hair and their hands clasped together between them as if they were magnetized. It was adorable and it made Kuroo feel gushy inside. He couldn’t wait to tease Yaku about it later, but for the time being, he focused back on Aimi. </p>
<p>Her face scrunched up and she started to squirm and whimper. Kuroo looked frantically back at Alisa, but she just laughed and waved at him.</p>
<p>“She probably just needs to be burped.”</p>
<p>With a few basic instructions, Kuroo gently rested her against his shoulder and patted his hand against her tiny back. </p>
<p>“I’ll laugh so hard if she spits up all over you,” Yaku snickered as he leaned forward expectantly.</p>
<p>“Does that happen?”</p>
<p>“Oh yeah. Regurgitated milk all over your nice clothes. Come on, Aimi, let him have it.”</p>
<p>Kuroo grimaced as he continued to pat her, waiting for the disgusting explosion. He stopped when a cute little burp popped out and he grinned triumphantly at Yaku. Alisa clapped for him while Yaku slouched back on the sofa.</p>
<p>“Shoot. I really wanted to see that.”</p>
<p>Alisa swatted at him. “It’s better for her to keep it down. Do you two want something to drink? I can bring some tea.”</p>
<p>“I’d love some. Her burp somehow made me thirsty.”</p>
<p>She laughed as she swept out of the room. Kuroo was about to lower Aimi back down but since her gas had been relieved, she had snuggled up against his shoulder with drooping eyes. Rubbing her back tenderly, Kuroo couldn’t stop smiling at her. </p>
<p>“Looks like she loves her Uncle Kuroo. Speaking of her real uncle, how is Lev?”</p>
<p>“He’s doing good, matured a lot in the past few years. Actually, he’s very cautious when it comes to Aimi. Still a big goofball though.”</p>
<p>Kuroo snorted. “I’m glad not everything’s changed.”</p>
<p>“What were you thinking a bit ago when you were watching Alisa and me?”</p>
<p>“Oh, just that you two were cute. It’s amazing how well you work together.”</p>
<p>Yaku hummed thoughtfully. “Were you jealous?”</p>
<p>Kuroo raised his eyebrows at the question. “No, not at all. Should I be?”</p>
<p>“No, it’s just that you said earlier that it could be Bokuto and Sawamura’s relationship that you were envious of since you’re single. It seems like it has to do with them specifically and not relationships in general.”</p>
<p>“Oh, I see.”</p>
<p>Kuroo sighed, leaning back in the chair as he listened to Aimi’s gentle snores. Comparing the two relationships and how he felt about them, it gave him a lot to consider. Even in the comfortable environment of Yaku’s living room, he felt the tug on his heart to return back to Bokuto and Sawamura. </p>
<p>“I don’t know what to do, Yakkun. Do I leave before I fall even deeper?”</p>
<p>“What’s stopping you from doing that?”</p>
<p>Kuroo winced. “I can clearly see their faces when I would tell them that I’m leaving. They’d be crushed and I’m not sure my heart could handle it.”</p>
<p>“Kuroo… do you think they’re falling in love with you too?”</p>
<p>“Huh?!” </p>
<p>Kuroo snapped his lips shut when the exclamation came out louder than he meant it. He peeked at his shoulder, but Aimi was still resting soundly although her face was scrunched up angrily. It was the first time he thought she resembled Yaku more than her mother.</p>
<p>“What do you mean?” he whispered.</p>
<p>“Do you think they still think of you as just a friend? Or do their actions say otherwise?”</p>
<p>“Bokuto is as physically affectionate as ever, even more so than in high school. The other night I came in worn out from work and he held me on the sofa. The position was a little… intimate.”</p>
<p>Yaku hummed, scratching his head. “What about Sawamura? Is it awkward with him?”</p>
<p>“No, not at all. Even when he saw us on the sofa, he came right over and asked me what was wrong. He had no problem with me laying down with his boyfriend. If it was the other way around, I would have been pissed seeing my boyfriend with someone else like that. And don’t even get me started on how erotic they can both be.”</p>
<p>“Oh no, you <em>have</em> to explain that.”</p>
<p>Kuroo leaned his head back and whimpered. “It’s ridiculous. Bokuto loves showing off his hot body every chance he has, pointing out things Sawamura loves to do to him. And while Sawamura usually tries to tone him down, sometimes he goes right along with him. It’s like they can’t keep it in their pants, even when I’m around. It’s possible it’s even worse when I am.”</p>
<p>“Then they could be doing it on purpose?”</p>
<p>“That doesn’t make any sense. Why would they be teasing me like that?”</p>
<p>“If it’s intentional and yet they have no interest in you romantically, they could just be messing around with you.”</p>
<p>Kuroo shook his head. “Can you imagine them being that coldhearted?”</p>
<p>“No, they’re too caring to treat anyone like that. The only other reason, if it’s intentional, that is, would be that they are both interested in you as well. That would mean you’d have a really good chance.”</p>
<p>“At what, being with them? They already have each other.”</p>
<p>Yaku shrugged. “I don’t know what they’re thinking, but it’s possible. Listen, the best advice I can give you is to talk to them and be honest. Several years ago, Sawamura bared his heart to you even though he probably knew he’d be rejected. Don’t you think you owe him the same courtesy? And Bokuto’s the most honest person you’d ever meet.”</p>
<p>“Alright, I get it. I’m just scared that this amazing environment we created is going to be destroyed with awkwardness if I tell them.”</p>
<p>“That could happen plenty of ways. What if you gave up on them when they were falling in love with you and you brought home a date?”</p>
<p>Kuroo groaned, the very thought clenching his stomach. “I see your point. I’ll tell them if the right opportunity comes along.”</p>
<p>“Seriously, don’t be a wuss about it. You should create the opportunity before it’s too late.”</p>
<p>“I think that’s good advice,” Alisa chimed in as she brought their drinks in.</p>
<p>Kuroo snickered. “You don’t even know what we’re talking about.”</p>
<p>“It’s always better to be brave than to be too frightened of the risks. You only have one life, Kuroo-san, and it goes very fast.”</p>
<p>Kuroo watched as she handed out the drinks and settled back next to Yaku. She was completely right; the evidence was right in front of him as well as nestled against his shoulder. It seemed like just yesterday he had joined Nekoma’s team as a first-year only to find his arch-nemesis there as well. Even that period didn’t last very long, something he was certain Kai was grateful for.</p>
<p>His memories of training camps with Bokuto and their final year when Sawamura joined didn’t seem that long ago either. They were vivid, full of the purity of youth. In the few short years since, Bokuto and Sawamura had grown apart from him and he hated that. He wanted to stay with them forever, he just didn’t know if it was possible.</p>
<p>After reluctantly handing Aimi back to her mom, he vacated the Yaku premises and made his way back home. He was glad he visited. Talking things over with Yaku helped sort out his real feelings and make a plan. If only that plan wasn’t so terrifying.</p>
<p>
  <em>Sawamura bared his heart to you even though he probably knew he’d be rejected. Don’t you think you owe him the same courtesy?</em>
</p>
<p>Yaku’s words hit deep. Sawamura confessing to him was incredible, braver than Kuroo ever was. Somehow, he had to muster the courage to talk things over with them. </p>
<p>When he finally arrived back at the apartment, he pulled out the key they had given him but paused before slipping it into the lock. Just beyond the door, he could hear heavy breaths coming in a steady rhythm. There was an occasional grunt and groan mixed in, and Kuroo being the pervert that he was could clearly picture what was happening. </p>
<p>He gulped as he stared down at the key in his hand. Before he’d left, he told them what time he’d be home, and he’d been gone for hours. If they had to have sex in the living room, they could have done that earlier. </p>
<p>It was just as irritating as it was exciting. Kuroo bristled as he considered his next move but with every passing moment, he was growing bolder. A part of him wanted to burst in, so the pair would be embarrassed by being caught. The other part knew how much more embarrassed <em>he</em> would be, so he cautiously opened the door and peeked inside.</p>
<p>Sawamura was on the sofa with headphones on, typing away on his laptop. Kuroo stared at him for a few long moments, confused at the completely normal scene when there were so many erotic sounds coming from inside. Finally, his inquisitive nature won over and he entered the apartment fully, closing the door behind him. The movement caught Sawamura’s attention and he smiled at him as he moved the headphones to his neck.</p>
<p>“Hey! Did you have fun?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, it was great. Why does it sound like a porno is being filmed in here?”</p>
<p>“Huh?” Sawamura asked, frowning in his confusion. Now that his headphones were off, however, he caught heavy breaths and groans and burst out laughing. “Oh, Kou’s over here working out.”</p>
<p>He gestured to the other side of the sofa. Kuroo peered over it and rolled his eyes. Bokuto was going through an intense set of crunches while bicycling his feet. He had earbuds in his ears and hadn’t noticed Kuroo yet, his eyes focused and intense. That alone gave him chills, but seeing the sweat running off his tan muscles was what sent his senses reeling.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I’m still not convinced a porno isn’t being filmed.”</p>
<p>To his relief, Sawamura laughed as he stretched out his back. “So, you thought we were having sex in here, but you still came in?”</p>
<p>“I mean, I peeked first just to make sure. And if I did catch you two, I was prepared to tease you to death over it.”</p>
<p>“Fair enough, though something like that would never embarrass Kou. He’d just be proud.”</p>
<p>“I could see that. Well, at least I know I’d get you, Sawamura.”</p>
<p>He gave him his usual provoking grin and wiggled his eyebrows. Instead of getting angry like Kuroo thought he would, Sawamura smiled at him, the expression full of affection. Before he could stop himself, he felt his own smile shifting to reflect it. Sawamura had certainly learned some tricks in their time apart, but he was always a cunning one.</p>
<p>“What are you up to now, Kuroo? Did you want to rest?”</p>
<p>“Nah, it was a relaxing morning. Yaku’s a lot tamer now that he has calming Alisa by his side.”</p>
<p>“Hmm, her presence <em>is </em>very serene. I wanted to ask if you’d mind going grocery shopping with me. Kou’s preparing himself for his next game and will be at it for a while.”</p>
<p>“Sure, let’s go!”</p>
<p>After making a quick list, Sawamura interrupted Bokuto’s workout long enough to kiss him goodbye. Bokuto rested on his elbows and beamed up at him, looking just as adorable as he was devastatingly sexy. Sawamura chuckled as he ruffled his hair that had been growing limp. </p>
<p>“We’ll be back in a bit.”</p>
<p>“GREAT! LOVE YOU!” </p>
<p>Sawamura winced from Bokuto’s loud volume and Kuroo buckled over laughing. Bokuto didn’t seem to realize what he’d done wrong as he glanced between them, earbuds still in with music blasting into his head. Sawamura mouthed that he loved him too and got to his feet. By the time they were on their way out, Bokuto was already focused and getting back into his rhythm. Kuroo was extremely thankful to have an escape before his body betrayed him and showed how sexy he thought the display was.</p>
<p>Since the nearest store was only a few blocks away, they decided to walk the distance. They eased into conversation as if they had already been talking, but it was always that way with Sawamura. He told him a bit about the piece he was currently working on and Kuroo told him about visiting Yaku, leaving out the main bulk of their conversation, naturally.</p>
<p>When they reached the shop, they decided to split up the list between them to save time. Kuroo snickered devilishly as he sped through the aisles, determined to be the first one done, just to see Sawamura huff petulantly. He was nearly done when he turned the corner to see Sawamura feverishly packing his basket with his last item and speeding toward the front. </p>
<p>Kuroo tore after him, weaving through carts and glancing along the shelves as he went. He found his last item and grabbed it without stopping. With an extra burst of speed, Kuroo was able to catch up, but Sawamura still beat him to the front and turned around with a triumphant grin.</p>
<p>“Aw, was I too fast for you, Kuroooo-san?”</p>
<p>“Hardly, Sa’aamura-san. I think you cheated.”</p>
<p>“How did I cheat?”</p>
<p>“Most of your stuff was in two aisles. Mine was more scattered.”</p>
<p>“Nonsense, I had to go through at least four aisles.”</p>
<p>“Where are the onions?”</p>
<p>Sawamura’s grin slipped as his eyes fell into his own basket. He moved a few things around, but he was still missing an item from his list. Kuroo sputtered with laughter as Sawamura raised his head, his expression emanating shame.</p>
<p>“Come on, we can get it together.”</p>
<p>Sawamura dragged his feet in front of him as they headed back to produce. Kuroo had to bite his lip from laughing more, but he couldn’t resist reaching out and rubbing his back. Looking back over his shoulder, Sawamura still looked a little grumpy, but his lip curled into a half-smile.</p>
<p>By the time they left the store, Sawamura had perked up, his humiliating defeat already forgotten. Their spirits were livelier than before from their competition, laughing and teasing each other more than talking about mundane things. When Kuroo’s bag accidentally bumped Sawamura’s, things started to heat up even more.</p>
<p>Sawamura’s lips pressed tight as he shoved his elbow into Kuroo, practically knocking him into a trashcan. In retaliation, Kuroo stretched out his leg and caught Sawamura’s foot, making him stumble. He managed to keep his footing, but his eyes were on fire and his grin was fierce as he came back at Kuroo.</p>
<p>They calmed down a little when Sawamura’s bag was threatening to tear, not to mention the looks they received from other pedestrians. That didn’t stop Sawamura from playfully bumping his arm into him as they walked closely together. Kuroo grinned down at him and when Sawamura caught his eye, they started laughing without saying anything.</p>
<p>The atmosphere between them was so nice, Kuroo wondered if it was a good moment to talk. He wanted to have the conversation with all three of them, but they would be joining Bokuto soon. It might work out better if he expressed his feelings to Sawamura first.</p>
<p>“Dai-chan!” a voice called out behind them, and they both stopped abruptly and turned around.</p>
<p>Kuroo gaped as one of the most beautiful and stylish men he’d ever seen walked toward them, waving his hand at Sawamura. He was confused how Sawamura would be acquainted with such a person but when he turned to ask, he stopped. Sawamura was beaming at the man, clearly ecstatic to see him. Kuroo didn’t know why, but it was unsettling.</p>
<p>“Oikawa, what are you doing here?”</p>
<p>“I was in the neighborhood, but I didn’t expect to see you. I missed you,” Oikawa cried as he fell on top of Sawamura, wrapping his arms tight around him. </p>
<p>Sawamura chuckled and hugged him back the best he could with the bags in his hands. “I missed you, too. I’m sorry we’ve been so busy.”</p>
<p>“You can make it up to me.” As Oikawa opened his eyes, they locked onto Kuroo. The warmth that poured from them earlier was gone, replaced with cold suspicion. “Who’s this?”</p>
<p>“Oh, this is Kuroo Tetsurou,” Sawamura explained, pulling back from the hug. “Kuroo, this is Oikawa Tooru. He’s a good friend of mine.”</p>
<p>“I can tell,” Kuroo muttered, his eyes lingering on the way Oikawa’s arm remained around Sawamura’s shoulder. He forced the most congenial smile he could as he turned to regard the man himself. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Oikawa-san.”</p>
<p>Oikawa’s returning smile was so lethal that it sent shivers down his spine. “Pleasure’s all mine, Kuroo-san. Would you excuse us for a moment?”</p>
<p>Before he could respond, Oikawa grabbed Sawamura’s arm and pulled him away. Kuroo resisted the urge to stop them. He had no clue who the guy was but he suddenly felt like they were love rivals, even though Sawamura was in a relationship with someone else entirely. </p>
<p>When Oikawa finally stopped, he turned toward Sawamura and started whispering furiously to him. Kuroo had no clue what he was saying, but he couldn’t help thinking that Oikawa was talking about him. He watched their expressions carefully as they argued quietly, Sawamura’s gaze drifting toward him on occasion.</p>
<p>One thing was apparent to Kuroo; they <em>were</em> close. Since Oikawa was no longer looking at him, his expression emanated only concern. He reached out and tenderly fixed the collar of Sawamura’s jacket, and Kuroo clenched his jaw. Friends or not, Oikawa shouldn’t be touching him like that when Sawamura was in a relationship. </p>
<p>Unfortunately, the thought made him realize that he’d been flirting with Sawamura ever since they left. It made him feel like an asshole, but that didn’t mean the pretty boy could flirt with him as well. The longer he watched the two having their intimate conversation, the more agitated he became.</p>
<p>Then Oikawa caught his eye. It was a moment suspended in time, their eyes locked on each other like two cowboys waiting to draw as the world fell to silence around them. There was only one problem; Oikawa was the only one with a weapon in range.</p>
<p>The corner of his lips curled into a smirk and he turned back toward Sawamura. There was nothing Kuroo could do to stop it. He didn’t even know how something like that could be happening. His entire body coiled with rage as he watched Oikawa grab Sawamura’s jacket and pull him into a deep kiss.</p>
<p>It only lasted a moment, Sawamura pulling back and looking up at Oikawa quizzically. That pissed Kuroo off even more. He should have hit the man for kissing him like that but instead, he only seemed mildly irritated. </p>
<p>Oikawa was smug as he smiled at Sawamura and said a few parting words. Then he turned and walked away, hands slipping into the pockets of his expensive trench coat. Kuroo wanted to throw a tomato at his back and ruin it.</p>
<p>He glared at Oikawa’s back until he disappeared in the crowd. When he finally glanced at Sawamura, he found that he was still standing in the same place but was gazing back at him with an indecipherable expression. Finally, he moved, averting his eyes as he wandered down the sidewalk to join Kuroo.</p>
<p>“Sorry about that,” he muttered once he joined him.</p>
<p><em>That’s it?!</em> Kuroo thought, his anger keeping him frozen until Sawamura began to walk past him. He hurried to catch up, trying to catch his eye but Sawamura kept his gaze firmly in front of him.</p>
<p>“What the hell was that?”</p>
<p>“What do you mean?”</p>
<p>“Sawamura, he kissed you!”</p>
<p>He wrinkled his nose in response. “Yeah, unfortunately. I mean, he’s not a <em>bad</em> kisser, but I’d rather he not do that.”</p>
<p>“Wait, wait, wait,” Kuroo repeated as he stepped in front of Sawamura and stopped. “Sorry, I’m just really confused. Do you just let anyone kiss you, even if you’re with Bokuto?”</p>
<p>This time, Sawamura’s indignance was obvious. “No, of course not. Oikawa’s not just anybody and even then, he hasn’t kissed me since Koutarou and I got together. Oikawa and Kou, on the other hand, usually kiss every time they see each other.</p>
<p>“Bokuto kisses Oikawa?!”</p>
<p>“Yeah, but it’s just playful. They bring out a weird side in each other, but Matsukawa and I find it entertaining.”</p>
<p>“Who’s Matsukawa?”</p>
<p>“Oikawa’s boyfriend.”</p>
<p>“So, that guy has a boyfriend and he still kissed you? Is that normal?”</p>
<p>Sawamura sighed heavily and looked away again. It wasn’t like him to avoid eye-contact with Kuroo. He was the type of man to face things head-on. Kuroo couldn’t understand what was going on in his head to bring him to that point, but he hated it.</p>
<p>“It’s difficult to explain. While you were in Tokyo, we’ve been here living our own lives with different friends. Since you just joined us, there are bound to be things that are surprising or confusing to you, but Oikawa is one of my closest and most trusted friends. He’s always been supportive of our relationship.”</p>
<p>“Okay, so he’s supportive of you both and hasn’t kissed you since. Then why did he do that just now?”</p>
<p>Sawamura winced, but he finally lifted his face to look at Kuroo directly. “I think he was just trying to egg you on… Looks like it worked.”</p>
<p>“Huh?! What do I have to do with anything? He doesn’t even know me!”</p>
<p>“Come on, we need to keep going. Kou will be starving with nothing to eat.” </p>
<p>Sawamura gently nudged him and Kuroo fell in step with him as they continued toward the apartment. For a while, he was silent, and Kuroo wondered if he wasn’t going to answer the questions at all. </p>
<p>“After I graduated high school, I came here,” Sawamura finally said, glancing at Kuroo to make sure he had his attention. “Before that, I only knew Oikawa a little bit, being from a rival team, but then we moved in together and became close friends. I… I was still crushed over what happened with you back then.”</p>
<p>Kuroo’s face grew hot at the reminder. It was the first time Sawamura had brought up his confession and he wasn’t sure he was prepared to hear about it. He knew it was something he needed to hear, however, so he did nothing to stop Sawamura from continuing.</p>
<p>“I wish I could say it was easy to get over you,” Sawamura laughed mirthlessly. “But you’re really special, and all the memories I had of our rivalry third year were precious to me. Oikawa saw me every day. I enjoyed living with him and going to classes, but he’s one of the most observant guys I’ve ever known. He could see that I was still hanging onto it.”</p>
<p>Hearing Sawamura talk, all Kuroo’s jealousy and anger dissipated into almost nothing. The tension had been thick between them earlier when they were arguing, but the air seemed to be clearing. It was still a little awkward, but even Sawamura seemed lighter as he relayed the aftermath of being rejected by him.</p>
<p>“I don’t want to go into it at the moment, but he helped me through it, him and Matsukawa. They helped me move on and experience new relationships, which eventually led me to Kou. Can you understand if he’s a little worried about me since you’ve shown back up in my life?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I can understand that. Honestly, not talking to you these past few years were hard. I even stalked your social media, but you never update anything. Knowing you had good friends to help you through it is a relief. Still doesn’t explain why he kissed you though.”</p>
<p>Sawamura gave him a side-glance, and Kuroo realized how petty he was acting. Before Oikawa had shown up, he had been ready to talk to Sawamura about his feelings, but the moment was ruined. If he blurted it out then, it would just seem like a reaction to Oikawa’s actions and he didn’t want Sawamura and Bokuto to misunderstand his intentions. To his relief, Sawamura snickered.</p>
<p>“Oikawa is a caring friend, but he can also be a dick. I think he did it just to see how you’d react. It told him something he wanted to know.”</p>
<p>Kuroo’s skin suddenly turned to ice. The kiss had been a test or a trap of some kind. He had no clue what Oikawa was after, but he felt like he’d failed. Wracking his brain to remember what his initial reaction must have looked like, Sawamura chuckled and bumped his arm.</p>
<p>“Relax, it’s just Oikawa. You’ll get used to him soon enough since we hang out with them a lot.”</p>
<p>“Oh, goody.”</p>
<p>“You’ll get along with Matsukawa. You’re similar in personality, except he’s not as…” Sawamura paused, narrowing his eyes at Kuroo as he tried to pinpoint their differences. “Noisy?”</p>
<p>Kuroo’s mouth fell open in dismay, making Sawamura laugh. Even if it was at his expense, the sound of it lifted Kuroo’s spirit.</p>
<p>“Actually,” Sawamura continued, “you have some similar qualities to Oikawa as well. Perhaps you’re the worst mix of the two.”</p>
<p>“Sawamura, I’m already emotional from earlier, can you not hit a man while he’s already down?”</p>
<p>“Sorry, it was an observation that came to my mind just now.”</p>
<p>“You <em>did</em> like me at one point, right?”</p>
<p>They had just made it to their building and Sawamura held the door open for him, his expression warm and thoughtful. “Yeah… too much.”</p>
<p>His honest reply made his heart race, but he knew he couldn’t get his hopes up. Sawamura said he liked him in the past and had said nothing about the present. And on the other side of things, he couldn’t even fathom what Bokuto’s feelings were. He’d never confessed to him, so Kuroo could potentially be stuck in the friendzone for all eternity for all he knew.</p>
<p>When Sawamura opened their apartment door, they both paused just inside the door and stared across the room. Bokuto had given up his floor routine and was doing chin-ups off their bedroom door, groaning with every rep. The late afternoon sun was pouring through the windows, highlighting every flexed muscle of his back and shimmering against his damp skin.</p>
<p>
  <em>God, I hope I’m not friendzoned forever…</em>
</p>
<p>Beside him, Sawamura snickered. “You might be onto something with that porno comment you made earlier. He could be a star and make us a fortune.”</p>
<p>“Ha! Would you be okay with him doing that?”</p>
<p>Sawamura shook his head as he led the way into the kitchen. “No way. I like keeping him to myself.”</p>
<p>“What about me?”</p>
<p>Sawamura paused as he set the bags on the counter. Instead of answering, he smiled impishly and shrugged. Kuroo had no clue what <em>that </em>meant, but he didn’t have any chance to push further.</p>
<p>“Hey, hey, hey! You guys are back? What are you going to make?” </p>
<p>Bokuto bounded across the room and closed in behind Sawamura’s back, looking over the ingredients laid out. When he noticed Sawamura hunching his shoulders, his smile turned devilish and he wrapped his big arms around him.</p>
<p>“Did you miss me, baby?”</p>
<p>“Ugh, yes, please stop getting me sweaty.”</p>
<p>“What? Don’t you love me?”</p>
<p>“Love and gross sweat have nothing to do with each other. Get off.”</p>
<p>“You need to take me as I am.”</p>
<p>“Shut up and take a shower!” Sawamura laughed, shoving him off finally. </p>
<p>Bokuto roared with laughter, but he obeyed. He gave Kuroo a wave and flew into the bathroom to clean off, leaving them alone once again. </p>
<p>“Now I feel like I have to shower,” Sawamura grumbled as he sorted the ingredients in front of him.</p>
<p>“You could join him if you want and I could start dinner.”</p>
<p>“Thanks, but that’s not necessary. I’ve got things handled if you want to relax. You’ve done a lot today.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, holding a sleeping baby in my arms and then beat you in our shopping race. It was so exhausting.”</p>
<p>Sawamura glared at him at the mention of his defeat and Kuroo quickly retreated to the safety of the sofa. He had to admit, it felt good to relax for a moment. Most of the tension and awkwardness was gone from their earlier conversation, but the fact that it happened still had Kuroo on edge. </p>
<p>The vision of Oikawa’s lips pressed to Sawamura’s flashed in his mind and he shivered in disgust. It didn’t feel like it usually did when Bokuto kissed Sawamura. That usually left him feeling warm and wanting. Seeing Oikawa do it made him feel possessive, although he had no right to feel that way. He was just a bystander, and there was a good chance he’d remain that way forever.</p>
<p>He startled when Bokuto burst out of the bathroom, dressed in comfortable lounge clothes with a towel over his head. Naturally, he headed straight for the kitchen to nuzzle up to Sawamura, but he was shooed away quickly when he tried to steal some food. Kuroo smiled at him as he headed for the sofa to join him, but instead of sitting on the other end, he plopped himself right up against Kuroo.</p>
<p>“So, what’s going on?” he whispered, his eyes shining brighter than usual with his hair masked by the towel.</p>
<p>“What do you mean?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know, just a feeling I have. You two seem alright but there’s something… off. Did something happen while you were out?”</p>
<p>Kuroo pressed his lips together, unsure of what to say. His instinct was to blurt everything out; Bokuto had that effect on him. But since it involved Sawamura, he was unsure of what he could say.</p>
<p>“Come here, you should dry your hair properly,” he said, grabbing the towel and rubbing it gently over his head. He chuckled as Bokuto smiled and closed his eyes, enjoying the pampered treatment. “I don’t know, we were having fun grocery shopping, but then everything got weird when his friend Oikawa showed up.”</p>
<p>Bokuto’s eyes flew open. “You met Oikawa? What did you think of him?”</p>
<p>“Honestly? I thought he was a bit of a dick.”</p>
<p>Bokuto burst out laughing. “He’s always like that at first. I think he was determined to hate me when we first met, but it didn’t take him long to warm up to me. What did he do to you?”</p>
<p>Kuroo hesitated and glanced at Sawamura. He seemed to sense Kuroo’s gaze and looked up with a reassuring smile.</p>
<p>“Go ahead and tell him. I don’t keep secrets from Kou.”</p>
<p>Bokuto’s eyes were wide as he glanced back and forth between them, his body thrumming with energy even though he’d just finished a grueling workout.</p>
<p>Kuroo grimaced as he ran his hand through his hair. “Uh, besides looking at me like I was some worm he wanted to squish, he kissed Sawamura.”</p>
<p>“Really? Like on the cheek?”</p>
<p>“On the lips.”</p>
<p>“Whoa, seriously?” Bokuto twisted around to address Sawamura. “You two never kiss! Not anymore.”</p>
<p>“I know, I think he did it because Kuroo was with me.”</p>
<p>“Ah, that makes sense.”</p>
<p>“See, I <em>still</em> don’t think that part makes sense,” Kuroo chimed in. “And by the way, what’s with all this <em>not anymore</em> talk. Did you kiss Oikawa before you got together with Bokuto or something?”</p>
<p>Bokuto whirled back around, his eyes shining with excitement. “Oh, you haven’t heard about that?” </p>
<p>“We don’t need to talk about that.”</p>
<p>“Come on, babe, he’ll hear it sooner or later.”</p>
<p>It was Kuroo’s turn to glance back and forth between them. The more fiendish Bokuto’s expression became, the more Sawamura’s face turned as red as the tomato he was cutting up. Kuroo had no idea how he’d feel about what juicy piece of information that Bokuto held, but he braced himself for the impact.</p>
<p>“Fine, tell him. Just don’t be crude about it.”</p>
<p>Bokuto giggled and shifted onto the sofa until he was facing Kuroo completely with his legs crossed. “So, even after Daichi’s first year at university, he was still a virgin <em>and</em> he was sad and mopey because you dumped him and stuff. Oikawa was living with him and then Matsukawa moved in later. Long story short, they were at the point in their relationship where they were getting kinky and wanted to try having sex with a third person. Daichi was obviously the perfect candidate, so unlike the majority of the human population, he had a great first time with not one hot guy, but two. The end.”</p>
<p>Bokuto beamed at him as he waited for his response, but Kuroo could only stare back at him, blinking. There was a ton of information jammed into his speech, everything from the fact that Bokuto knew about him rejecting Sawamura to the critical point that Oikawa had not only kissed Sawamura before, but him and his boyfriend had slept with him. It made him feel a little sick.</p>
<p>“Wow… that’s a lot. And you’re okay with all that?”</p>
<p>“Of course, it was long before we got together. Well, not <em>very </em>long before, and it’s not like I didn’t sleep with anyone before him. All that’s in the past and neither of us have been with anyone but each other ever since. That’s how it works.”</p>
<p>Kuroo relaxed and nodded. It bothered him that Oikawa had such an intimate experience with Sawamura when he hadn’t, but Bokuto was right. It was in the past and what he witnessed earlier was just the result of a terrible personality defect of Oikawa’s. </p>
<p>The most overwhelming aspect of it all was how open and trusting Bokuto and Sawamura were with each other. They had years of experiences together that created a tight bond between them. They were one unit that probably had no room for a third party, particularly a petty individual such as himself. </p>
<p>It made him more certain than ever that he would be rejected if he would reveal his feelings to them. But as Yaku said, they deserved to know. If anything, it would be flattering to them that they’re both so irresistible. Just the thought of moving out and moving on made him feel miserable, but he made sure his emotions didn’t show on his face. At least for the rest of the night, he didn’t need to cause any more tension in the household.</p>
<p>“Hey, Kuroo?” Bokuto whispered beside him. </p>
<p>It was odd for him to use such a quiet voice and as Kuroo turned back to him, he could tell that Bokuto seemed serious and thoughtful. </p>
<p>“What’s up?” he asked in a similar volume.</p>
<p>“You really didn’t like it when Oikawa kissed Daichi, huh?”</p>
<p>“Well, I feel better about it now that I know their past and that you’re not bothered by it. At the time it was a shock and I was angry that he’d kiss someone else’s boyfriend.”</p>
<p>Bokuto hummed and raked his fingers back through his damp hair. “I see. Then I won’t kiss him either.”</p>
<p>“No, it’s fine. Sawamura explained that you two do it just playfully and it doesn’t bother him.”</p>
<p>“But you wouldn’t like it if you saw it, right?”</p>
<p>Kuroo frowned. As much as he hated how selfish he felt, he knew he needed to be honest if he was going to eventually tell them how he felt.</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t like it, but it has nothing to do with me. I’m not your boyfriend.”</p>
<p>“That’s not true!”</p>
<p>“Huh?”</p>
<p>“I mean about it having nothing to do with you. You’re our precious friend and we like you being with us. If something makes you uncomfortable, we’d be a couple of assholes to just ignore it.”</p>
<p>“But—”</p>
<p>Bokuto pressed his finger to Kuroo’s lips. “Shhhh. No more arguing. Oikawa may be a fantastic kisser, but I’m not going to miss it. I already have a sexy kissing machine over there. You’re more important to me than a silly tradition, okay?”</p>
<p>“O-hay,” Kuroo answered against Bokuto’s finger. They both snickered and Bokuto pulled it away.</p>
<p>“You’re coming to my game tomorrow, right?”</p>
<p>“In Tokyo, right?”</p>
<p>“Yeah! I’ll be leaving before you both get up, but I was hoping you’d come with Daichi to watch me play.”</p>
<p>Kuroo grinned as he watched Bokuto bounce on the sofa beside him, back to his energetic self. He couldn’t resist reaching up and ruffling his hair.</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”</p>
<p>“Yay!” Bokuto cheered, lifting his fists into the air. </p>
<p>Kuroo laughed and glanced at the kitchen where Sawamura was dishing up their plates. When he caught his eye, Sawamura smiled warmly, his eyes glancing between them. It was one of those moments that were becoming quite frequent the longer he lived with the two, moments full of pure happiness. Even if they were coming to an end, he intended to treasure them as precious memories for as long as he lived.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The next chapter will also be in Kuroo's POV because I originally had them as one chapter, but it just got too stinking long XD Thank you for all the sweet comments so far! I will be answering them back as soon as I can, rereading and editing these long chapters is no joke (⊙﹏⊙)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was strange getting up the next morning without Bokuto’s presence in the apartment. A dose of Bokuto was the same as drinking half a pot of coffee, which was exactly what Kuroo needed to wake himself up fully. He snickered when Sawamura dragged himself out of his bedroom, looking far more haggard than usual. Naturally, being without Bokuto would affect him the most.</p><p>“Morning, sunshine,” Kuroo teased, pouring a mug of coffee for him as well.</p><p>Sawamura mumbled something unintelligible as he accepted it, blinking heavily. Kuroo couldn’t hold back his grin as he watched him sip it, admiring the different directions his hair was taking. It looked soft as well and he reached out to run his fingers through it. It was the softest hair he’d ever felt, and it tickled his skin in a delightful way.</p><p>“Issit bad?” Sawamura asked, doing nothing to move away.</p><p>Kuroo smirked. “No, it’s kind of cute. It’s weird seeing you like this, all sleepy.”</p><p>Sawamura wrinkled his nose as he hummed. “Kou is my alarm clock and him waking you up is like having a bucket of cold water dumped on you. He was so careful not to wake me up this morning, but I wish he had. I feel like it’ll take me forever to snap out of it.”</p><p>He finished the final word with a yawn and Kuroo nearly cooed over how cute the effect was. Before he did something he’d regret and get punched for, he rushed off to get ready for their trip, leaving Sawamura to wake up on his own. It did help that they were going to see Bokuto play, the excitement eating away at his sleepiness. He had yet to watch him in an official match and with how much he’d matured over the past few years both physically and mentally, Kuroo was sure that Bokuto would put on a fantastic show.</p><p>Somehow, Sawamura was able to pull himself together and they were out the door on time to catch the train. It was strange going back to Tokyo so soon after he’d already moved away, but it would only be for the day. After Bokuto’s game, they were planning on eating and heading back home. What was even more bizarre was how Tokyo no longer felt like home to him, even though he’d lived there since he was seven. </p><p>“Are you excited?” Sawamura asked, drawing his attention away from the window. Kuroo narrowed his eyes at the smirk on his lips and the way his eyes gleamed with mischief.</p><p>“Maybe. Is that funny?”</p><p>“Not exactly, more in the way you’re excited. You look like a little kid.”</p><p>“What? How?”</p><p>“You’re smiling out the window, humming and bouncing your leg up and down. Actually, you’re not like a kid, you’re acting like Kou,” Sawamura laughed.</p><p>Kuroo grinned back at him. “That doesn’t come as a surprise. He always had a way of influencing me.”</p><p>“And vice versa. I think you both lose brain cells when you’re around each other.”</p><p>“Oh? And you think you’re exempt from that, Sa’aamura-san?”</p><p>“I don’t know what you’re talking about. I’ve obviously retained my brain cells since being with him.”</p><p>“Yeah, but you’re not completely unaffected either. I was amazed at seeing Sawamura Daichi, the once proud captain of Karasuno, Mr. Reliable and Resilient, suddenly seeming so… needy.”</p><p>Kuroo felt the delicious thrill he often had whenever Sawamura’s face contorted with anger. He stewed for a moment, looking around at the other people on the train. No doubt he would have shouted right away if they had been in private.</p><p>“I am not <em>needy</em>.”</p><p>Kuroo snickered and shifted in his seat to face him more. “Yes, you are. There are so many nights where Bo and I are hanging out and you finish working, come over to where we are, and sit directly on his lap. Then you snuggle up and take all his attention.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t call that being needy. That’s just me needing… recharging.”</p><p>“Needy.”</p><p>“You’re just jealous.”</p><p>“Maybe, but that’s beside the point.”</p><p>“Fine, call it what you want. It’s not a bad thing to have someone to rely on and when it comes to needing a pick-me-up, no one in the world is better than Kou, right?”</p><p>Kuroo laughed softly and shook his head. “You’re right. Nobody beats him.”</p><p>Sawamura smiled back at him, satisfied with his answer. For a while they were quiet, staring out the windows and watching the scenery change. Eventually, he could see the familiar skyline of Tokyo, the place he once called home.</p><p>“Do you miss it?” Sawamura asked as he leaned against him. </p><p>“Not too much. I miss some of my friends, but I certainly haven’t felt lonely.”</p><p>Sawamura chuckled. “No, I wouldn’t think so.”</p><p>“By the way, does Bokuto ever get sleepy?”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“I’ve only ever seen him wired, and I know waking up without him in the apartment today was rough for the both of us.”</p><p>“Oh, that’s right, you wouldn’t have seen him in his sleepy state,” Sawamura mused, looking away with a secretive smile.</p><p>“What’s that supposed to mean?”</p><p>“There are certain times he gets like that. Before you moved in, he would get sleepy in the evenings while he watched a movie, but he’s still so excited you’re with us that he hasn’t gotten like that.”</p><p>Kuroo snorted. “I’ve been living with you guys for a while and he’s still not over it?”</p><p>“No, but eventually he’ll calm down. Then you’ll probably see it. The other time he gets sleepy is right after sex.”</p><p>“Ah, the post-coital haze. He gets that, huh?”</p><p>“Yeah, and if you think <em>I’m</em> needy, you should see him like that. But he’s so cute, I can’t help but pamper him.”</p><p>“Wow, so now you’re also a pushover!”</p><p>“Shut up,” he snapped, elbowing Kuroo in the ribs. “I’d like to see how you behave when he gets like that.”</p><p>Kuroo couldn’t answer. His mind was busy picturing Bokuto in that state and how he’d react as a result. There was no doubt in his mind that he’d want to indulge Bokuto’s every whim. </p><p>When they finally arrived at the station, they headed straight for a place to grab a quick lunch. After being on the train for so long, they both wanted to stretch their legs and relieve some of their pent-up energy. Even though he must have seen plenty of Bokuto’s games, Sawamura seemed just as excited as he was to watch it. </p><p>As they wandered through the streets toward the stadium, they fell into their usual playful banter. Kuroo had mostly shaken off the weirdness from the day before, and he was relieved that Oikawa Tooru wasn’t in the same city as they were at that moment. He was dead set on having an enjoyable day with Sawamura as they watched Bokuto kick ass. </p><p>Sawamura as well seemed to have moved on from it. Kuroo realized that he must have been embarrassed when everything happened yesterday, both from the kiss with Oikawa and their past together as well as revealing how he felt after Kuroo’s rejection. It was a lot of heavy emotions, but Kuroo was glad that they’d talked it over. It was almost as if he’d stepped past an invisible barrier and because of that, he felt a little closer to Sawamura than he had before.</p><p>“This place is crazy!” he said, looking around the familiar lobby. “Is this game bigger than I thought it was?”</p><p>“The team they’re up against is one of the best, so it’s ramped up a lot of excitement. Hopefully, we can get good seats.”</p><p>Kuroo hummed and glanced down at his watch. They still had plenty of time before it started, but people were already pouring into the gym. He wanted to be sure that they could see the game properly, but he had a bigger problem at the moment.</p><p>“Uh, why don’t you go ahead and find some seats?”</p><p>“Aren’t you coming with me?”</p><p>Kuroo winced. “I really have to pee.”</p><p>Sawamura laughed and bumped him with his shoulder. “Go pee. I’ll just meet you right inside the doors, off to the side. We should be fine.”</p><p>“Okay, I’ll hurry!”</p><p>Kuroo rushed through the crowds, smiling warmly as he spotted some high school teams there to watch the match together. The whole experience was filling him with nostalgia, especially for the friendships he made with his own team. All the good times he had with Kai and Yaku, dragging Kenma into volleyball until the day he declared for himself how fun it was, his rambunctious kohai that always seemed to benefit from something he said. Those were precious years that shaped the man he had become, and for that he was proud.</p><p>He was thankful the line in the bathroom moved fast and when he was all finished, he darted out into the lobby. The crowds were already thinning out as game time was fast approaching. Kuroo eyed up a few food and beer stands but stayed on his path to Sawamura. They could always sneak back out once they had their seats.</p><p>His lips twisted to the side as he shuffled through the doors, looking over everyone else’s head for Sawamura. A laugh bubbled up his throat as he thought how much easier it would be if Sawamura were taller and he could almost feel a phantom jab on his arm from his retaliation. Luckily, he spotted Sawamura off to the side with his back up against a pillar, and Kuroo split off from the crowd to join him. </p><p>His pace slowed immediately, however, as another wave of familiarity swept over him, but it was far more heart wrenching than the rest had been. He gazed up at the pillar, the underside of the bleachers next to it, and then finally back on Sawamura. Pausing several feet away, his chest clenched painfully at the bitter memory.</p><p>Despite what he could see in that moment, a vision of the past appeared right over it. He could see Sawamura as plain as day in his Karasuno tracksuit with his eyes red from threatening tears. It was the chance of a lifetime, Sawamura Daichi confessing that he liked him, Kuroo Tetsurou, but he let it slip away. Back then, he wasn’t ready. Now he was, but the chance was long gone.</p><p>Kuroo blinked rapidly, dispelling the old memory to see what was right in front of him. Sawamura hadn’t noticed him yet. He was smiling down at his phone as he texted back and forth with someone. Not someone; it was obviously Bokuto. It had to be since no one could make him smile like that. </p><p>Before Kuroo could stop it, his eyes grew hot with tears. He sniffed and tried to wipe them away only for more to replace them. His breath shuddered as he tried to control his spiraling emotions, but just then Sawamura glanced up. There was nowhere to hide.</p><p>For a moment, Sawamura seemed happy to see that he’d arrived, but then his face fell when he saw his tears. Kuroo sighed and tried blocking them as he walked closer. As soon as he reached him, Sawamura pulled his hand away and cupped his face.</p><p>“What happened?”</p><p>“Nothing, I’m just being stupid.”</p><p>“Kuroo, I’ve never seen you like this. What’s wrong?”</p><p>He squeezed his eyes shut, melting into Sawamura’s gentle touch. “Do… Do you know where we are?”</p><p>Sawamura frowned. “We’re at the stadium in Tokyo.”</p><p>“No, I mean <em>right here</em>.” Kuroo opened his eyes and gazed up at the pillar towering above them. “This spot, Sawamura… it’s where you confessed to me.”</p><p>Sawamura’s eyes widened and he glanced around himself. “Shit,” he whispered, the recognition showing on his face. “I didn’t even notice. How could I not?”</p><p>“You were busy on your phone. You’ve moved forward with your life. Why should it affect you anymore?”</p><p>“But it’s affecting you,” he murmured, pulling Kuroo closer. His gaze was full of concern, his eyes dark and fathomless. Kuroo gulped as his thumb stroked across his cheek; it wasn’t fair that he should be so tender with him. “Kuroo, tell me why you’re upset.”</p><p>“Because I missed my chance. All those years ago you offered yourself to me, and I let you walk away because I was a fool.”</p><p>“You were straight.”</p><p>“I never considered anything else. At least, not until I met you.” </p><p>He watched as Sawamura’s eyebrows raised up. It wasn’t a good time. They needed to go up to the stands and watch Bokuto play. But he couldn’t back down now.</p><p>“After your confession, I thought I’d give you a little space so you could move on, but I missed you so damn much, Sawamura. Sure, I had my own relationships and I gave them everything I had, but I always wondered what could happen if our paths crossed again. Maybe sparks would fly and we’d finally try it out. But by the time we did meet, you were already taken.” He paused to laugh. “Not just by anyone either. The ultimate beefcake himself. I was overwhelmed by how perfect you two are together. I don’t even need to guess how happy you are, it’s radiating from you like sunlight. You… <em>Neither </em>of you need anyone else.”</p><p>He choked on the final words and buried his face in his arm, catching a fresh bout of tears. Sawamura gripped his arms and pulled him to the other side of the pillar, out of view from the bulk of the crowd entering the stadium. He shushed Kuroo and rubbed his arms, eventually pulling them away.</p><p>“Shh, it’s okay, Kuroo. It’s going to be fine.”</p><p>“I know, I’ll get over it, right? Move on like you did?”</p><p>“No, that’s not what I was going to say.” Sawamura reached up and cradled his face, forcing Kuroo to look directly at him. “You’re right, Kou and I are happy. We don’t need anyone else. But that doesn’t mean we don’t want you more than anything.”</p><p>Kuroo hiccupped in his confusion, but he couldn’t escape the warmth of Sawamura’s smile. “What are you saying?”</p><p>“What do you think I’m saying, idiot? I told you how hard it was to move on from you. I think a part of you never left my heart, same with Kou. We want you, Kuroo. You belong with us.”</p><p>“S-Seriously?”</p><p>“You think I’d lie about this?” Sawamura asked in a deeper voice, luring Kuroo lower with his gentle hands. </p><p>It put him in a trance and he couldn’t stop moving, guided by pure hope in Sawamura’s words. He grabbed Sawamura around the waist and pulled him in, their lips joining at last. They both hummed, Sawamura leaning into the kiss with everything he had. One of his hands slid into Kuroo’s hair while the other one gripped tight on his shoulder. His lips formed around his like magic, keeping the kiss soft while pouring his passion into it. All Kuroo could do was hold on, digging his fingers into Sawamura’s waist and breathing in his scent. </p><p>For as perfect as it was, it ended quickly. Sawamura pulled back with a gasp, and at once Kuroo thought that he’d changed his mind already.</p><p>“Shit, Kou…”</p><p>Kuroo cringed with guilt at the reminder. “Oh, right, I shouldn’t be kissing you.”</p><p>“No, we shouldn’t be kissing without him. He’ll be bummed.”</p><p>Kuroo relaxed with a relieved sigh. “So, he really wouldn’t mind me being with you guys?”</p><p>To his surprise, Sawamura laughed like it was the funniest joke he’d ever heard. “Like he’d mind. Come on, we should hurry.”</p><p>He grabbed Kuroo’s hand and pulled him around the pillar. Kuroo wiped his face clean, thankful he’d calmed down a lot. But when he glanced around at the stands, he frowned at the lack of seating.</p><p>“Look! There’s some,” Sawamura said, pointing at the lower section of their team’s cheering section. “Let’s go. By the way, it’s not just me, right? You like Kou as well?”</p><p>Kuroo huffed out a laugh. “I’m crazy about him, of course. Why?”</p><p>Sawamura smiled at him over his shoulder. “Just making sure. He’s going to be so excited.”</p><p>Heat bloomed in Kuroo’s cheeks as he thought about that. Bokuto was the type to like most people but for him to want a relationship with Kuroo, especially when he already had Sawamura, made him feel extra special. He was a little nervous about his reaction, but he also couldn’t wait to feel those strong arms around him.</p><p>Sawamura kept hold of his hand while they climbed up the bleachers. They were fortunate to find some with a good view of the court and glancing down, Kuroo could see both teams warming up. Even when they found their seats, Sawamura didn’t sit down.</p><p>“I want to try to get his attention, so he knows we’re here.”</p><p>“Isn’t that a given? Like we’d miss this.”</p><p>Sawamura glanced down at him with a wry smile. “I know, but it’s better if he sees us. By himself, Kou is strong enough to tackle anything. But if he knows he’s not alone, there’s no stopping him.”</p><p>“Well, in that case,” Kuroo said, standing next to him. He waited until he spotted Bokuto just finishing up one of his drills and started to scan the stands. Kuroo put his fingers in his mouth and let out a piercing whistle, waving his other hand in the air. “BOKUTOOOO!”</p><p>Bokuto lit up when he spotted him and waved his arms back. Before Kuroo could sit back down, Sawamura took his hand, clasped their fingers together, and held them up. Kuroo glanced at him in confusion, but Sawamura’s eyes were on Bokuto, smiling from ear-to-ear.</p><p>When Kuroo glanced back at the court, he saw Bokuto standing there with his eyebrows furrowed. He pointed at Sawamura, then at Kuroo, and then himself. Sawamura nodded, and Bokuto clenched his fists in the air.</p><p>“YESSSS!” he shouted and bounded toward his teammates, doing a cartwheel on the court before landing back in line. The whole audience cheered and applauded, completely clueless to why he was so excited. Kuroo, on the other hand, felt like his face was on fire.</p><p>“So, saying he wouldn’t mind was a bit of an understatement, huh?”</p><p>“Just a little bit,” Sawamura laughed as he sat down without letting go of Kuroo’s hand. While his attention was on the court, Kuroo stared down at their hands joined together, smiling at how much bigger his hand was. He rubbed his thumb over the back of Sawamura’s hand and finally turned back to the court.</p><p>Bokuto might as well have been bounding across the surface of the moon the way his feet hardly touched the ground. Whenever he had a chance, he’d glance their way and bless them with a blinding smile. Kuroo might have been biased, but it seemed to brighten the entire stadium, lifting the spirits of the spectators and players alike.</p><p>“They’re definitely going to win now,” Sawamura said, nodding with certainty. “That was nice timing on your part.”</p><p>“Ha! I didn’t plan on telling you today.”</p><p>“When were you going to?”</p><p>“I don’t know. I would have mentioned it yesterday if Oikawa hadn’t shown up.”</p><p>Sawamura hummed. “That’s interesting because that was the first time I had any hope that you’d like us more than friends.”</p><p>“Huh? How did I give it away?”</p><p>“When I saw your face after he kissed me, it looked like you wanted to murder him. It didn’t seem like you were angry on Kou’s behalf either. It convinced Oikawa that we’d have a chance. Before that, he was worried that not only would my heart be broken by you again, but Kou’s as well.”</p><p>“Ah, that makes sense. Wait, so were you two always interested in me like that?”</p><p>Sawamura grimaced. “I wouldn’t say that. Initially, we were excited just to rekindle our friendships with you. But soon after that, we wanted more than that and decided to… facilitate opportunities for deepening our relationship with you.”</p><p>Kuroo repeated that final part to himself in confusion. “What does that even mean?”</p><p>“To put it bluntly, we flirted with you, put on subtle displays of seduction, frequent acts of platonic physical affection… you know, anything we could do to help your feelings along.”</p><p>“Oh my God,” Kuroo groaned, replaying several memories from his past weeks of living with them. “You guys caught me so easily, I’m so weak. Or maybe you’re both too sexy for your own good.”</p><p>“Maybe a little bit of both,” Sawamura chuckled, leaning into his side. </p><p>Kuroo still couldn’t believe it. It didn’t seem possible that he would have another chance with Sawamura <em>and</em> start something fresh and exciting with Bokuto at the same time. And there was no choosing between them, they both cared deeply for him as well. </p><p>—</p><p>The energy was palpable in the lobby after the game, everyone buzzing about Bokuto’s team winning as the underdog. It was obvious that the whole team worked together like a finely tuned machine, but Kuroo was certain that Bokuto’s lively mood had a large part in that. He was on fire as he flew around the court, drawing everyone’s eyes to him. It was easily the best volleyball game Kuroo had ever watched. But again, he was probably biased. </p><p>They lingered outside the stadium as the crowds thinned out. It was getting cooler as the sun hid behind the tall buildings surrounding them and Kuroo found himself naturally leaning against Sawamura. </p><p>“Cold?”</p><p>“A little.” </p><p>There was a peaceful silence between them as they watched the doors of the gym, waiting for the appearance of their third party. The quiet was broken by a gurgling growl coming from the direction of Sawamura’s stomach, and Kuroo leered down at him in delight.</p><p>“Hungry?”</p><p>“Shut up, it’s been forever since we’ve eaten. We should have gotten snacks during the game.”</p><p>“Neither of us wanted to miss anything. Don’t worry, I’m sure he’s hurrying.”</p><p>“Yeah, you’re right. Normally, I’d worry about him goofing off with his teammates and losing track of time, but today’s special. I bet he can’t wait to join us.” </p><p>The doors to the stadium burst open and Bokuto’s team came pouring through them. Bokuto himself zoomed around the others, shouting his goodbyes as he left them in the dust. Although he looked ecstatic, Kuroo’s stomach was squirming.</p><p>“Ugh, I’m a little nervous.”</p><p>Sawamura chuckled. “Why?”</p><p>“I don’t know, is this even going to work?”</p><p>“We’ll figure it out as we go along, I’m not worried. I’ve got your back…” he paused, shuffling behind Kuroo and wrapping his arms around his waist, “literally.”</p><p>As Sawamura propped his chin on his shoulder, Kuroo sighed and tilted his head to rest it against Sawamura’s soft hair. “That does make me feel better.”</p><p>Although Sawamura was shorter than he was, being embraced by him from behind made him feel warmer and more secure. Bokuto was charging toward him like an excited rhino and he didn’t fear it at all. Then Sawamura released his waist and took several steps away.</p><p>“Where are you going?!”</p><p>Sawamura snickered. “I’m not going to stand behind you when he reaches you. I’d get flattened.”</p><p>“But—”</p><p>The impact was sudden, his feet leaving the ground but the grip around him was secure. Bokuto’s roaring laughter filled his ears as he twirled him around, blurring the world around them. Kuroo squeezed his eyes shut and whined, clinging onto Bokuto’s broad shoulders although he knew that the idiot would never drop him.</p><p>With one last whoop, Bokuto slowed down. He set Kuroo on his feet and pulled back just enough to see Kuroo’s face. </p><p>“Is it true? Are you my new boyfriend, Kuroo?!” </p><p>Kuroo’s lips stretched in a wide grin as he nodded. “Yes, if you’ll have me.”</p><p>Bokuto released one loud guffaw and clasped his hands around Kuroo’s face. He pulled him in, pushing their lips together into an intense kiss that made the hairs across Kuroo’s body stand on end. It was shocking and fantastic, and he couldn’t stop a bubble of laughter passing between their lips as he kissed Bokuto back. </p><p>When they finally parted, their lips made a loud <em>smack</em> that made Bokuto giggle. “That was hot! I can’t wait to do it more. We should probably go eat though, I’m sure Dai’s starving.”</p><p>“You have no idea. While you two were making out, I think I found a good place nearby. Let’s go.”</p><p>Sawamura grabbed both their arms and pulled them along the sidewalk, setting a determined pace toward the restaurant. Kuroo caught Bokuto’s eye over his head and they both snickered. He was certain Sawamura could hear, but he wasn’t bothered enough to say anything. </p><p>When they reached the restaurant, Kuroo was thankful that it wasn’t very full. He knew they needed to have a good conversation before anything, one that he’d feel more comfortable if no one else was listening. The host seated them at a round table, and he realized as he sat down how fortunate that was. With no sides to the table, none of them had to choose who they sat next to. </p><p>Sawamura was all business, so Kuroo waited until they had ordered their food before saying anything. Even after that, it was Bokuto who spoke up first.</p><p>“How did everything happen? Did you start the conversation, Dai? Or did you bring it up, Kuroo?”</p><p>Kuroo frowned and exchanged a look with Sawamura. “Well, I guess I did, but it was Sawamura’s fault.”</p><p>“You make it sound like it was a bad thing,” Sawamura laughed.</p><p>“Well, you did make me cry.”</p><p>“You made him cry?!”</p><p>“Now you’re just confusing him.”</p><p>“Ugh, fine. Before going into the stadium, I had to pee and when I joined back up with Sawamura, he was standing in the same place he confessed to me all those years ago. You know about that, right?” he asked with a sudden rush of apprehension.</p><p>Bokuto nodded. “Yup. Daichi told me that night we reconnected.”</p><p>“Seriously? You told him right away?” he asked, turning to Sawamura.</p><p>“Of course. We bonded over our mutual crush on you.”</p><p>“Oh… <em>What</em>?!”</p><p>Kuroo turned all his attention to Bokuto. He stared in astonishment when Bokuto’s usual confidence was swept away as he hunched his shoulders bashfully.</p><p>“I may have liked you back in high school. But I wasn’t as brave as Daichi, so I never confessed.”</p><p>“I had no idea. How could I have had no idea?! I pride myself on noticing that kind of stuff and not only did I miss Sawamura’s crush on me but yours too?”</p><p>“Don’t beat yourself up about it,” Sawamura chuckled. “You might be observant toward everyone else, but it’s a whole other thing when it’s regarding yourself.”</p><p>“It’s true,” Bokuto added, straightening up with a bit more confidence. “And I’m sure we weren’t the only ones crushing on you, dude. You’ve always been really sexy.” </p><p>Kuroo could feel his face growing hot from the tip of his nose to the top of his ears. He thought Sawamura would refute that statement, but he simply nodded sagely.</p><p>“Back then, I thought for sure that you knew how sexy you were, but now I can see that you were totally clueless.” He sighed as his eyes traveled over Kuroo’s face. “It makes you even more endearing.”</p><p>“Yeah! Like he’s not some heartbreaker on purpose.”</p><p>“You guys are making me feel horrible.”</p><p>Bokuto smiled and reached over to rub his arm reassuringly. “Don’t worry. We had other things on our mind back then. It was mostly about volleyball.”</p><p>The waiter returned with their food, and their conversation was suspended temporarily. With the fragrant aroma tickling his nose, Kuroo’s stomach clenched, revealing how hungry he was. He dug into the food ravenously, and from the pleased hums and slurps from the other two, he knew that he wasn’t alone. It wasn’t until most of their plates were cleared that Bokuto started to bounce in his seat, something obviously on his mind.</p><p>“So, it’s getting kind of late,” he said, his large eyes bouncing between them. </p><p>Kuroo glanced at his watch and hummed. “Yeah, I guess so. It’ll probably be really late when we get back home.”</p><p>“Exactly! Wouldn’t it be more convenient to find a hotel nearby? Then we can take our time going back in the morning.”</p><p><em>A hotel</em>. The thought caused a chain reaction throughout Kuroo’s body, his pulse racing and his stomach gripping with nerves. Despite that, all the blood in his body seemed to be flowing toward one area in particular. He was still just getting used to the idea of dating the two when he didn’t think he had a chance. Spending the night with them was on a whole other level that Kuroo could hardly comprehend.</p><p>When Sawamura cleared his throat, Kuroo finally looked up from his watch where he realized he’d been staring in shock. As he met Sawamura’s gaze, he calmed down immediately, basking in his reassuring smile.</p><p>Sawamura turned to Bokuto as his expression grew more serious. “Kou, that might be rushing it a little bit. We only just started dating him, remember?”</p><p>“Yeah, but you and I did it before we were dating. We did it literally the first night we were reunited.”</p><p>Sawamura coughed in his hand, but Kuroo could see his cheeks brightening. “Okay, that’s a good point. But that doesn’t mean Kuroo’s ready.”</p><p>Bokuto turned toward Kuroo, his eyes round and pleading. “Are you not ready Kuroo? It’s okay if you’re not. I just realized that you might not even find us sexually attractive.”</p><p>“No, that’s not it,” Kuroo laughed. “I obviously like you both in that way as well. As for actually <em>doing</em> that… I don’t know. I’m a little nervous.”</p><p>Bokuto nodded, seeming to finally understand. An odd silence fell over the table, the other two appearing to consider their situation as much as Kuroo was. Getting a hotel for the night would be convenient and he was working a later shift the next day, so they wouldn’t need to hurry back. </p><p>It wasn’t like other relationships where he first went to bed with someone, both discovering each other’s bodies and what gets them excited. Bokuto and Sawamura had been sexual partners for two years. It was a lot of experience with each other that Kuroo didn’t have, leaving him completely clueless.</p><p>“I have an idea,” Sawamura finally said, a mysterious smile growing on his lips. He glanced between them before staring down at his hands as he clasped them on the table. “I know how Kou feels. It would be strange to have sex without you, Kuroo, now that you’re with us. But he wouldn’t want to pressure you either. Maybe, if it’s not <em>too </em>strange, we can all go to the hotel and you can watch.”</p><p>Kuroo’s eyebrows shot up. “I’m sorry, did you say <em>watch</em>?”</p><p>“Yeah, you can watch us doing things to get a feel for it and us. Could be really hot, actually.”</p><p>“Fuck, that would be so hot,” Bokuto whispered reverently. “What do you think, Kuroo? Do you think you could do that?”</p><p>Kuroo gulped. Watching two people have sex wasn’t something he ever fantasized about… at least, not until he moved in with them. It would be one of the kinkiest things he’d ever done, and he wouldn’t even be directly involved in the act.  The more he thought about seeing Sawamura’s desperation and Bokuto’s intensity, the more he warmed to the idea.</p><p>“I’m not going to lie, I’m sweating bullets already and we haven’t even left the restaurant,” he laughed, wiping his forehead on his arm. “But I really would like to try it. I’ve felt guilty for wanting to see you two like that and now that it’s okay, I really can’t wait.”</p><p>“Nice!” Bokuto chirped, his body resuming its vibrating on the chair. “It’s settled! I already looked up a place on my phone that isn’t too far from here.”</p><p>“When did you do that?!”</p><p>“While you were staring at your watch.”</p><p>Sawamura stifled a laugh and flagged down the waiter for the check. As they walked out of the restaurant, Kuroo felt like his head was in the clouds, trying to mentally prepare himself for what was about to happen. Would it be okay for him to blatantly stare at them? That was the point, but it still seemed strange.</p><p>“Oh, I’ll get some stuff in here!” Bokuto announced before dashing into a convenient store.</p><p>“We’ll wait out here,” Sawamura called after him, rolling his eyes as he turned toward Kuroo. “Are you alright? We don’t have to do anything tonight if you’re too nervous.”</p><p>“No, I’m fine. Just trying to calm down.”</p><p>“Is there anything in particular on your mind? We’re all in this together now, you can tell us all your concerns.”</p><p>Just hearing that calmed Kuroo’s heart, but he decided it would be best to get it off his chest. “Well, there are a few things. I’m grateful for the opportunity to watch since I’ve never been with a man before. It would be good to see how it goes if that makes sense. Also, you and Bo have been doing this together for so long and know exactly what the other one wants. It’s a little intimidating trying to join you two.”</p><p>“Ah, that makes sense. I wouldn’t worry about that too much, though. Isn’t it exciting being with someone new and not knowing what they’re going to do next? Sometimes it’s awkward as hell, but it’s also a good opportunity to laugh. We usually end up laughing during sex, actually.”</p><p>Kuroo snorted. “I could see that.”</p><p>“And there’s a high possibility that we might be entirely focused on you for a while instead of each other. It’s not because we don’t enjoy sex with each other, far from it. But I think we’re both ready to spoil you rotten. The good thing about making you watch at first is that you won’t be completely devoured your first time.”</p><p>“Pfft, that is a relief. Although, that would be the best way to go. Thanks, Sawamura. That does make me feel better.”</p><p>Sawamura gave him a radiant smile as he stepped toward him. Kuroo melted against him as he rubbed his arms, warming them against the evening chill. </p><p>“I’m glad. I would never want you to be uncomfortable with us.”</p><p>“The only thing that’s ever made me uncomfortable was whenever beefcake in there was doing his workouts half-naked. I could hardly fit in my pants.”</p><p>Sawamura buried his face into Kuroo’s shoulder as he laughed. The ease of physical contact between them was exhilarating, and Kuroo naturally wrapped his arms around him to pull him in tighter. As Sawamura’s arms circled tight around his waist, Kuroo’s smile nearly ran off his face. He felt like the luckiest guy on the planet.</p><p>When another set of arms wrapped around them both, Kuroo frowned in confusion. He peeked over his shoulder and relaxed when he saw Bokuto’s two-toned hair right in front of him. </p><p>“Ah, this is nice,” Bokuto sighed, making Sawamura crack up again. “But we really should do this at the hotel.”</p><p>“Not like you to break up a hugging moment,” Kuroo teased him as they all stepped back.</p><p>Bokuto grinned. “I’d just rather do it in private… and naked. Let’s go!”</p><p>He slung one arm over Sawamura’s shoulders, the bag in his hand bumping against Sawamura’s chest, and wrapped the other around Kuroo’s waist. Just like that, he forced them all forward at a brisk pace. They earned some strange looks from other people, but Kuroo didn’t mind it at all. </p><p>Bokuto hadn’t been kidding when he said the hotel wasn’t far. While Sawamura had eased most of his worries, he was still feeling flighty with anticipation. It was all moving so fast, he felt mentally unprepared for what was about to happen. </p><p>He watched as Bokuto checked them in like some kind of professional. Sawamura watched over his shoulder, however, reminding him that they didn’t need the deluxe package. Kuroo snickered. He should have expected that Bokuto would want to go all out, even if Kuroo wasn’t participating.</p><p>He followed the two into the elevator, listening idly to their chatter while a million thoughts spun through his head. In low voices, they talked about positions they’d do as if they were discussing where they were going to have lunch. Instead of making him feel out the outside, he realized that soon he would be joining those types of conversations, offering his own input. He couldn’t wait to have a say in the matter, but for the time being, he’d let them take the reins. </p><p>His nerves grew as when they stepped off the elevator and made their way down the nondescript hallway. When they entered the room, however, his jaw dropped as he looked around the dazzling space. He could barely get his shoes off as he stumbled further in, wanting to get a look at everything.</p><p>It was actually a normal sized hotel room, but the number of mirrors and light in the space made it appear much larger. There was a large leather armchair facing a king-sized bed, and he briefly wondered if that would be where he’d watch. It felt a little pervy, but there was no way around that, especially with mirrors along the walls, doors, and ceiling.</p><p>“Wow, so this is a love hotel.”</p><p>“Yeah, it’s a pretty nice one. You’ve never been to one before?” Sawamura asked.</p><p>“Nah, never needed one. I typically knew my partners for a while and felt comfortable bringing them back to my apartment. I lived alone, too, so no roommates to bother.”</p><p>“That’s lucky! Dai and I had a horrible time when we first got together since I lived in the dorms and he lived with the kinkiest couple in existence. They were always listening in. Of course, when you moved in with us, we were purposely doing it as loudly as we could. Trying to give you ideas,” he admitted with a wink.</p><p>Kuroo groaned and rubbed his face. “If I had known that, I wouldn’t have felt so guilty this whole time.”</p><p>“Yeah, but we didn’t want to scare you off either if you weren’t interested.”</p><p>Sawamura chuckled and patted Kuroo’s arm. “It’s alright now. How about you two get comfortable while I shower.”</p><p>“Sounds good!” Bokuto chirped as he grabbed Kuroo’s other arm and yanked him toward the bed.</p><p>“Gently, Kou.”</p><p>“I will be!”</p><p>Kuroo’s head whipped around, looking back and forth between them. But Sawamura took the bag Bokuto had bought and disappeared in the bathroom, and Bokuto was already hopping up on the bed. Kuroo watched as he settled on his back and wiggled around on it, getting comfortable. Once he was, he smiled at Kuroo and patted the bed next to him.</p><p>“Come on! I won’t bite unless you want me to.”</p><p>“Um, I thought I was just going to watch.”</p><p>“We’re just relaxing. He might be a while.”</p><p>“Oh… okay.”</p><p>Kuroo took a deep breath and slid onto the bed. He was thankful that Bokuto didn’t pounce on him. In fact, he waited patiently as Kuroo settled next to him. Once he leaned back against the pillows, Bokuto slowly reached out to stroke his hand through Kuroo’s hair.</p><p>“We don’t have to do anything except talk or watch TV if you want,” he finally said, his husky voice low and soothing for once. “Although, I thought it might get us both in the mood if we kiss a little.” </p><p>Kuroo considered the options. He tried to think of topics they could discuss, but his mind was completely blank. And watching TV didn’t seem like it would distract him from anything. Kissing Bokuto on the bed seemed like the most logical option although he wasn’t sure if it would relax him at all.</p><p>“O-Okay. We can kiss.”</p><p>Bokuto laughed softly while he continued stroking his hair. It was soothing and since Bokuto didn’t move right away, Kuroo shifted onto his side and leaned into the touch. When Bokuto mirrored his position, smiling at him from just a few inches away, it reminded him of the old days when they’d collapse on the grassy hill at training camp. It was in those moments that Bokuto grew strangely quiet, watching him closely as he rattled on about something.</p><p>Kuroo realized that Bokuto was probably crushing hard on him at those moments. He felt guilty that at the time, romance was the furthest from his mind and he didn’t see it at all. But he was also thankful that neither Bokuto nor Sawamura had let him go completely. It was a chance he didn’t deserve, but he wasn’t going to waste it either.</p><p>Unlike those days while they rested in the grass, the present Bokuto wasn’t too afraid to make a move. His hand stroked down Kuroo’s cheek and cupped it as he leaned in slowly. His eyes were blinding as they studied Kuroo closely, gauging until the last moment whether Kuroo was okay with it. Kuroo smiled at him and leaned in as well, closing the distance between their lips.</p><p>It was mind-boggling how tender Bokuto’s lips were as he pressed them against Kuroo’s. The kiss was whisper-light as they breathed deeply, sinking into each other’s presence. Bokuto released his lips and wiggled a little closer, grinning as he pushed back in for another kiss.</p><p>Kuroo couldn’t resist smiling as well. All his worries and stress melted away with every stroke of their lips. There was nothing in his mind except Bokuto. </p><p>The heat from his body enveloped him as his arm circled around him, pulling them together. Kuroo adjusted his position and leaned into him. He hummed, feeling the hardness of his body against his own. His fingers itched to explore, but he was too preoccupied with Bokuto’s kisses that were steadily growing with passion. </p><p>He pulled back only to catch his breath. Bokuto blinked his eyes open and a wide smile spread across his face. It made his brightened cheeks stick out a little and Kuroo couldn’t resist poking one of them with his finger.</p><p>“How do you like it?” Bokuto asked softly.</p><p>“Kissing you? It’s amazing.”</p><p>Bokuto giggled and danced his fingers over Kuroo’s side. “Good. I’m not as skilled as Daichi but I think I’ve gotten better.”</p><p>“If he’s better than you are, then I am in for a treat. Speaking of which, why is he in the shower?”</p><p>“You’re asking that now?” Bokuto laughed. “He’s preparing himself in there. I usually help him with it, but we both figured I should help you get in the mood instead.”</p><p>“It is helping. Preparing himself how?”</p><p>“You know, cleaning and stretching. It makes it easier for me to enter him.”</p><p>“Oh, yeah. I read up on that a little bit before.”</p><p>Bokuto’s eyebrows shot up. “Seriously? When?”</p><p>Kuroo frowned as his face grew hot. “A while ago, shortly after Sawamura confessed to me. I guess he made me curious.”</p><p>“I’m glad he was braver than I was. Otherwise, you might never have considered it. So, none of it disgusts you?”</p><p>“No, but I may be apprehensive at first since I don't know what I’m doing.”</p><p>“You’ll be fine,” Bokuto assured him, leaning in to peck his lips. “I bet you won’t think anything of it once we get into the flow.”</p><p>Kuroo nodded, hoping Bokuto was right. The door to the bathroom opened then and they both sat up to see Sawamura emerge. When he did, Kuroo’s jaw dropped as his brain short-circuited.</p><p>Bokuto was the one who always walked around the apartment barely clothed, showing off his god-like body that he worked hard for every day. Sawamura, on the other hand, hardly ever revealed his body outside of their bedroom. Kuroo always wondered if he was shy or self-conscious, but there was no hint of that when Sawamura strode out of the bathroom with a towel slung precariously around his waist.</p><p>His body wasn’t as chiseled as Bokuto’s, but that hardly made it less attractive. His tan skin was dappled with water from the shower, and his hair was slicked back on his head. When he caught them both staring, he gave them a confident smile and puffed out his chest.</p><p>“Like what you see?”</p><p>“Yes,” Kuroo and Bokuto answered in unison. </p><p>Sawamura snorted. “Well, you’re about to see a lot more in a second. You both warmed up?”</p><p>“Oh, baby, I’m all revved up!” Bokuto declared as he hopped up on his knees, bouncing the mattress beneath them. He peeled up the hem of his shirt and yanked it over his head, but the collar got caught on his ears.</p><p>Kuroo laughed as he watched him struggle but soon took pity on him. “Easy, Bo. Let me help before you tear it.”</p><p>“Wouldn’t be the first time,” Sawamura said in a deadpan voice as he picked some items out of a bag. </p><p>Kuroo slipped his fingers into the collar and widened it as far as it would go, easing it over Bokuto’s ears. Once he was free of his shirt, Bokuto shook his head and beamed at Kuroo.</p><p>“Thanks!”</p><p>“You’re wel-mph,” Kuroo started, the rest of the words getting muffled by Bokuto’s lips. He laughed into the kiss as Bokuto wrangled him back onto the bed. Beside the bed, Kuroo could hear Sawamura chuckling. It was a soothing sound and he couldn’t wait for him to join in. </p><p>Bokuto’s body pressed into him, his kisses louder and messier than they were before. Kuroo rubbed his hands across his back, moaning into Bokuto’s lips as he felt the flex of his muscles. He was so enthralled with everything that it took him a moment to realize Bokuto was working on unbuttoning his pants as well. Kuroo’s skin felt like it was on fire, knowing that Bokuto was removing his clothing while kissing him. It was so sexy that his erection was already growing, and he was starting to wonder what he should do with himself while he watched the other two fuck in front of him. </p><p>Kuroo moaned as Bokuto removed his underwear and pants completely, rutting his naked body up against him. His hands dug into his hair and his legs naturally spread out, allowing Bokuto to settle right in between them. Bokuto’s tongue slid into his mouth and pressed against Kuroo’s. The sensation was jolting and Kuroo automatically pushed his hips up, already desperate for some friction. </p><p>“Is there any room for me on that bed?” Sawamura asked wryly. </p><p>They broke apart with a gasp and Kuroo quickly turned toward him, feeling guilty. He relaxed when he saw that Sawamura was smiling, more amused by the show than bothered by it. It made Kuroo want to pull him onto the bed to join them, but he remembered that he wasn’t participating as Bokuto moved away from him. It was a shock, leaving him cold and wanting. </p><p>“Come on up, babe. There’s plenty of room.”</p><p>Sawamura hesitated, waiting as Bokuto thrashed around on the bed as he tried removing his pants and underwear from his ankles. Despite feeling a little disappointed that he’d reached the end of his involvement, Kuroo snickered. He hadn’t even realized Bokuto’s clothes were still hanging on. </p><p>He startled when Sawamura touched his shoulder and quickly straightened up. “Um, do you want me to move to the chair?”</p><p>Sawamura cocked his head. “Why would I want you to move all the way over there?”</p><p>“I don’t know. I thought maybe you’d be more comfortable with it.”</p><p>Sawamura huffed out a laugh and leaned toward him until his breath tickled Kuroo’s lips. “I’d rather have you close. Is that okay?”</p><p>“Uh-huh.”</p><p>“Good,” Sawamura whispered, puckering his lips out to envelop Kuroo’s bottom lip. He sucked on it gently, pulling it out slightly before releasing it. His eyes were as dark as coal as he pulled back, and Kuroo hoped they didn’t land on the enormous tent in his pants. Instead, his gaze remained locked on Kuroo’s face as he fiddled with the knot in his towel.</p><p>Kuroo’s heart pounded as he unwrapped the towel, revealing the rest of his body without any shame. He wasn’t entirely hard yet, but Kuroo found himself licking his lips, instinctively wanting to help him along. It was the first time he’d ever <em>wanted</em> to touch someone else’s cock and from the grin on Sawamura’s face, it must have been obvious.</p><p>Luckily, Sawamura didn’t seem to be in the mood for teasing as he eased up on the mattress. He tossed a few items toward Bokuto who dove at them greedily. It was a well-rehearsed dance, one that held Kuroo captivated. </p><p>“How do you want to do this, babe?” Bokuto asked, ripping open a condom and fixing it on himself. </p><p>“I’d like to face Kuroo. I think he’d have the best view that way.”</p><p>Kuroo gulped as Sawamura moved around until he was diagonal on the bed, resting on his forearms. He lifted his hips, sticking his ass in the air. It looked fantastic from Kuroo’s point of view, but it still wasn’t enough.</p><p>“I like this view, Sawamura, but I wish I could see your ass a bit better,” he said, feeling more like himself as he grinned at him.</p><p>Sawamura laughed and gestured for him to come closer. “That’s what the mirrors are for,” he murmured, glancing up and then off to the side of the room. </p><p>As Kuroo followed his gaze, he released a long <em>ooooh</em>, seeing Sawamura’s body from several beautiful angles. He glanced up at the one above and his breath hitched. Bokuto’s hips moved forward, showing off the spread of his abs above an enormous cock.</p><p>“What the hell? Is that thing going to fit?”</p><p>This time, Sawamura buckled forward onto his arms, laughing harder. “It will, trust me.” He shook his head as he raised it up. His eyes traveled over Kuroo as his lips curled up in a smirk. “With the right preparation, so could you.”</p><p>“Fuck.”</p><p>Behind Sawamura, Bokuto hummed as he ran his hands over Sawamura’s body. “Ready for me, baby?”</p><p>“Ready and waiting.”</p><p>Kuroo kept his eyes up, watching as Bokuto spread Sawamura’s ass cheeks apart and positioned himself between them. As he pushed in, Kuroo dropped his gaze to Sawamura’s face, watching as he squeezed his eyes shut. He drew in a deep shuddering breath, his eyebrows furrowed together. </p><p>“Does it hurt?” he asked softly, shifting a little closer to him on the bed.</p><p>Sawamura opened his eyes and gave him a reassuring smile. “No, it’s just tight. The more you do it, the better it feels.”</p><p>Kuroo nodded and glanced at the mirrors. Bokuto was almost entirely sheathed inside Sawamura’s ass. He couldn’t believe the amount of control he was displaying. Knowing Bokuto, he was surprised that he didn’t shove his cock straight in. He felt foolish as soon as he thought it, however. As excitable as Bokuto was, he was also considerate.</p><p>Once he was completely inside, Bokuto leaned forward and kissed over Sawamura’s back. His hands ran up and down his sides, and Kuroo could see Sawamura relaxing before his eyes. It was a moment of tenderness that was never present in the porn he watched out of curiosity. More than ever, he wanted to help. His fingers itched to run through Sawamura’s hair and kiss him all over. He wanted to press up against Bokuto’s back and hug him, nibbling on his shoulder. </p><p>He startled when Sawamura gasped. Bokuto was starting to move, rocking back and forth with shallow thrusts. The action was gentle and methodical, and it allowed Kuroo to fully appreciate the beauty of their bodies. In particular, the way they looked together. </p><p>Slowly, Bokuto began to move faster and harder, picking up a steady rhythm. His fingers pressed into the soft skin at his hips. Sawamura tipped his head back with a deep groan, the sound drawing a whine from Kuroo’s throat.</p><p>It surprised him as much as it did Sawamura, and he quickly slapped his hand over his mouth in embarrassment. He had been determined to be a silent observer. They had just gotten into it and already he was losing his mind.</p><p>Sawamura smiled and reached out to pull his hand away. “Kuroo, come here.”</p><p>Kuroo obeyed, all too eager to approach Sawamura and his sweaty body as it lurched with Bokuto’s thrusts. Sawamura cupped his face and brought it toward his own, lips open and inviting. Kuroo plowed forward, slotting their lips together in a salacious kiss.</p><p>Sawamura hummed into it and allowed his hand to slip down Kuroo’s neck and onto his chest. With every little movement, Kuroo inched his way beneath him until Sawamura hovered over him. The air around them was sweltering and his skin immediately broke out into a sweat.</p><p>Kuroo didn’t care. He’d easily put up with the heat if he could keep kissing Sawamura. It was the hottest thing he’d ever experienced, swallowing down his whines and gasps as Bokuto pleasured him from behind. But even as he explored Sawamura’s mouth with his tongue, and vice versa, he kept his hands wound up in the bedspread beneath them. </p><p>Finally, Sawamura pulled back, filling his lungs with much needed air. “You can touch me if you want,” he said, his voice thick and raspy.</p><p>Kuroo gulped, his chest heaving with deep breaths. “I wasn’t sure since I’m just supposed to watch.”</p><p>“You’re not <em>supposed </em>to do anything,” Sawamura laughed breathlessly. “Watching was just a suggestion until you’re more comfortable. You’re one of us now and you can touch us as you like. Is it alright if we touch you?”</p><p>Kuroo nodded his head emphatically. “Oh yeah. Touch anything you like.”</p><p>“Hmm, that’s quite a bit,” Sawamura said slyly, running his hand down Kuroo’s stomach. His body was still moving to Bokuto’s tempo, and Kuroo found himself wanting to be part of the beat. His breath quickened as Sawamura’s hand ran over his waistband, dragging toward his confined erection. </p><p>He groaned as his palm finally pressed against it, pistoning his hips to get some much-needed friction. Sawamura rubbed his hand over it and beckoned Kuroo for another kiss. He dove back in, cupping Sawamura’s face as he kissed him deeply. Once they worked up their own rhythm, Kuroo let his hands wander to Sawamura’s back and shoulders, grazing his nails across his skin.</p><p>Sawamura’s body began to move faster and it was growing difficult keeping their lips together. They finally broke apart and Sawamura dropped his head to Kuroo’s shoulder. He slipped his hand through his hair and glanced up, meeting Bokuto’s intense gaze. </p><p>He wondered what it looked like from his perspective. The mirror above didn’t catch him in the reflection, but the one to the side showed them all together on the bed, Bokuto plowing Sawamura from behind while Kuroo was spread out beneath him. But all his attention was snatched away as Sawamura slipped his hand underneath his shirt and dragged up his stomach.</p><p>“Kuroo,” he whispered into his ear, flicking it with his tongue.</p><p>Kuroo shivered but didn’t move away.</p><p>“You’re so hard, Kuroo. Do you want me to suck you off?”</p><p>“Fuck, is that a trick question?”</p><p>Sawamura laughed, his warm breath tickling his ear and sending goosebumps across his skin. “Not a trick. I want to put my mouth on it, but only if you want me to.”</p><p>“I do, yup. Definitely.”</p><p>“There’s one condition, however. You have to at least take your shirt off.”</p><p>Considering it was plastered to Kuroo’s skin from his sweat, he was grateful to relinquish it. He chuckled as he moved away, resting his back on the pillows. As he lifted his shirt, he saw two sets of eyes pinned on him, both feverish and excited. It was enough to inflate his ego to the point that he might not be able to fit his head through the door.</p><p>It got even better as he slowly pulled it off, hearing their hums of admiration. It was the boost he needed to throw out all his apprehension, knowing that they had each other but were still excited about him. He just needed to show them the same courtesy, something he was very much looking forward to. </p><p>With his shirt removed and thrown across the room, he shuffled back down. He yelped as Sawamura grabbed the waistband of his pants and tugged him where he wanted him. When Sawamura’s lips pressed against his lower stomach, he melted back onto the bed with a deep groan. The tantalizing kisses continued as Sawamura’s fingers fiddled with his pants, opening them up.</p><p>He gasped as Sawamura lifted his underwear, moving it over his erection. Kuroo lifted his head to see and his breath hitched as he watched Sawamura take a moment to inspect his fully hard cock, running his tongue over his lips in slow motion. It wouldn’t be the first blow job he’d ever had, but he could already tell it was going to be the best. No girl had ever looked at him like that, with <em>hunger</em>. </p><p>Kuroo bit his lip hard, waiting for the moment Sawamura’s lips would come into contact with his sensitive skin. His heart raced as Sawamura positioned himself over the head and opened his lips, only for him to release a long warm breath over it. His cock twitched from the sensation and it made him ache for attention.</p><p>“S’murrra, please,” he groaned, rubbing his hands over his face.</p><p>“Something wrong, Kuroo?”</p><p>He whimpered, feeling Sawamura’s words punctuated by breaths that puffed against his leaking head. Dropping his hands, he saw that both Sawamura and Bokuto were grinning at him. He glared at them both.</p><p>“Why are you teasing me so much? It’s so cruel.”</p><p>Bokuto threw his head back with a laugh. It didn’t even slow his thrusts, and Kuroo lost his train of thought for a second, watching his glistening stomach muscles contract and relax. As Bokuto’s laughter settled down, he raked his hand through his drooping hair and grinned at Kuroo.</p><p>“The provocation expert’s getting a taste of his own medicine. I love it.”</p><p>Sawamura snickered. “It does feel good teasing you for a change.”</p><p>Kuroo didn’t respond, knowing that whatever he said would only make it worse. Instead, he stuck out his bottom lip and gave Sawamura the most pleading eyes he could. It was risky, knowing that he wasn’t a man to be easily moved by such things. He reacted just as Kuroo suspected, sputtering with laughter, but Kuroo didn’t mind at all as Sawamura’s hand wrapped around the base of his cock to hold it still.</p><p>“Poor Kuroo. I don’t really want to torture you. Especially since I’ve been wanting to put my mouth on you for ages.”</p><p>He licked his lips again and pressed them against his head. Kuroo hissed, wishing he could shut his eyes to relish the wet heat enveloping him. But he didn’t dare look away. Seeing his cock disappear into Sawamura’s mouth was just as exhilarating as feeling the intense, wet heat pressing down on him.</p><p>When Sawamura nuzzled at the base of his cock, the head just skimming the back of his throat, he paused there for a moment and sucked. Kuroo grunted and leaned forward, his breath shuddering as he released it slowly. Sawamura relaxed his mouth and pulled it up, stroking Kuroo’s shaft with his tongue. </p><p>He worked up his own slow rhythm, careful not to let Bokuto’s thrusts dictate the movements of his mouth. The sensual pace was intoxicating, giving Sawamura time to swipe every nerve with his tongue. That in itself was mind-blowingly sexy, but what pushed him over the edge was how much Sawamura seemed to be enjoying his cock. </p><p>It wasn’t like the women he dated where some didn’t know what to do with one or felt repulsed. Sawamura closed his eyes and hummed, savoring his slicked-up skin like a fine delicacy. Kuroo was dying for him to go faster but he knew that if he did, he’d blow like a geyser. </p><p>Still, he couldn’t resist slipping his fingers through Sawamura’s hair and gripping it tightly. A moan reverberated into his cock and Kuroo whined, trying to keep himself together. It must have been what Sawamura was waiting for; he immediately set a quicker pace that had Kuroo’s entire body trembling. </p><p>He kept his hand in Sawamura’s hair, following the movements of his head as he pumped over Kuroo’s cock. It had him chasing after his own orgasm even after so short a time. He fought the desire to thrust into Sawamura’s mouth, but the idea was so hot that it nearly pushed him over the edge.</p><p>Kuroo gasped when Sawamura was pulled off him suddenly, being yanked straight up onto his knees. It was like being doused with a bucket of cold water and Kuroo gaped up at Bokuto in confusion as he held Sawamura up against him.</p><p>“Sorry, I was getting lonely up here,” Bokuto snickered, dipping his head to kiss Sawamura’s neck. </p><p>As devastated as Kuroo was to lose Sawamura’s debaucherous mouth, the man looked like a dream stretched up against Bokuto with his head tipped back against Bokuto’s shoulder. Large hands dragged across his chest and stomach, still avoiding Sawamura’s cock as it leaked against his stomach. Sawamura reached back and grabbed onto Bokuto’s hair, making him growl as he nibbled on his throat. </p><p>Kuroo touched himself as he watched. It was a beautiful sight, far better than porn. They weren’t random actors, after all, but two men Kuroo adored. The bed beneath him rocked to the rhythm of their bodies, including him in it without even touching his body. But it still felt a little lonely.</p><p>“So, I guess I go back to watching then?” he teased the two, hopeful for an invitation. </p><p>Bokuto looked up first and snorted. “Fuck that. Lose your pants and get up here.”</p><p>Kuroo had never stripped faster in his life. He wasn’t sure how he would join the party, but he had faith in the other two. Once he was naked as they were, he shuffled toward them on the bed and Sawamura reached out to him.</p><p>“Kuroo, come here,” he whispered.</p><p>He obeyed like a hypnotized sailor following a siren’s song. His lips found their home and he indulged fully. Sawamura whined into the kiss and pressed his hand against his back, pushing their bodies together. </p><p>The kiss broke as they both gasped for air, but Kuroo’s attention was stolen away as Bokuto reached around them and stroked through his hair. He didn’t need to say anything, Kuroo knew exactly what he wanted. Their lips met over Sawamura’s shoulder, sandwiching him tight between their sweaty bodies. </p><p>Bokuto’s calloused fingers grazed over Kuroo’s back and shivers rippled through his body. The heat was overpowering, creating a haze around them that made Kuroo feel like he was dreaming. It was so perfect he wouldn’t have been surprised.</p><p>They all three moved in tandem, driven by the force of Bokuto’s hips. Sawamura grazed his teeth over Kuroo’s shoulder as he slipped his hand between them. His fingers wrapped around Kuroo’s cock, swiping his thumb around the head. After a couple of pumps, he guided it closer to his own and stretched his fingers out, holding them together.</p><p>His hand slipped easily over them, working Kuroo back up just when he’d begun to level out. The kisses between him and Bokuto were messy and desperate and Kuroo reached around him to cup his head, keeping it steady. With his other hand, he stroked through Sawamura’s hair, gently encouraging him to continue. </p><p>Then the mood changed. It started with Bokuto’s hands gripping into Kuroo’s skin, holding him tight. A growl rumbled in his throat as he pulled back from the kiss, his eyes intense with focus. Sawamura lifted his lips from Kuroo’s shoulder and buried his head into his neck, bracing himself for what was to come. For a moment, it was quiet, like a tense hush right before a terrible storm.</p><p>Bokuto pulled back, keeping their bodies still in his firm grip. Then he snapped his hips forward, the impact of skin on skin echoing throughout the room. Sawamura grunted, but it didn’t seem to hurt. Kuroo was still shocked by the intensity of the thrust when Bokuto pulled back again, whipping forward even faster. </p><p>Sawamura braced himself against Kuroo, keeping his arm secure around him as he kept pumping their cocks between them. Kuroo embraced him for support, burying his face into his hair and kissing into it. From there, he had a perfect view of Bokuto railing against his ass. It was simultaneous, his envy over Bokuto’s cock pistoning into Sawamura’s ass as well as wishing he could feel that kind of power drilling <em>him </em>into the mattress.</p><p>The thrusts sped up and so did Sawamura’s hand. Heavy pants and groans filled his ears; he didn’t even know sex could get so loud. It was a tantalizing whirlwind of sensations, and it was driving him out of his mind. </p><p>Then Sawamura’s muscles constricted and he cried out against Kuroo’s neck. Hot cum spilled between them, and never in a million years did Kuroo think that would be so sexy. The sight caused Kuroo to hit his own climax, spilling into Sawamura’s hand as it hardly slowed in movement. </p><p>They held on tight to each other, bearing the force of Bokuto reaching his peak. Kuroo had no idea how Sawamura could take it, but he always was resilient. In his haze, he glanced down at him as he rested against Kuroo’s shoulder. Not only was there no sign of pain, he seemed to be enjoying every moment of it. </p><p>At last, Bokuto tightened his grip and groaned, slowing his rhythm a bit as he worked through his orgasm. It was only when he stopped completely and relaxed that Kuroo realized how exhausted he was. He reminded himself to start going to the gym more often as his muscles trembled, craving a little respite. </p><p>Bokuto exhaled slowly as he pulled out of Sawamura completely. He slipped off the bed and disappeared almost immediately into the bathroom, most likely to dispose of the condom. Kuroo shivered from the rush of cool air that swept over them from his absence.</p><p>“You okay, Sawamura?” he asked, his voice coming out thick and raspy.</p><p>Sawamura chuckled and gazed up at him. “I’m fine. Are you okay? That might have been a bit intense for your first time with us.”</p><p>“No, I’m fine. That was… incredible.”</p><p>“Good,” Sawamura replied softly, pursing his lips. </p><p>“I do feel a little nasty right now though. And exhausted. I think I’ll call off tomorrow.”</p><p>Sawamura snorted and gave him a light shove. It was enough for him to tumble back onto the bed, giving him a perfect view of both their bodies covered in cum. He wrinkled his nose and groaned, but Sawamura laughed harder as he settled next to him on his back. </p><p>“Don’t worry, we’ll get cleaned up soon.”</p><p>“Should we just get in the shower?”</p><p>“No need!” Bokuto announced as he bounded back into the room. </p><p>Kuroo had no clue how he had so much energy after everything they just did. Bokuto ran around the bed and headed straight for Sawamura since he was on the edge. Lifting a damp cloth, he ran it over Sawamura’s body and gently cleaned him up. Kuroo watched, transfixed. </p><p>Bokuto noticed him watching and grinned. “Don’t worry, Kuroo. You’re next. Be right back!”</p><p>They chuckled as he dashed back in the bathroom and heard the water running a moment later.</p><p>“So, he’s good at aftercare.”</p><p>Sawamura hummed. “I’d like to think we both are, but there are times I can hardly move… like now.” </p><p>Kuroo propped his head on his arm and gazed at him. “That’s no surprise. Did all that really not hurt?”</p><p>“No, I’m used to it. If that had been my first time without much preparation, then it would have. If bottoming something you’d like to try, you don’t have to be nervous about it. We both go through great lengths to make sure it isn’t painful.”</p><p>“That’s good to know. I have to admit that I’m curious how it feels.”</p><p>Sawamura hummed as he stared up at the ceiling. Kuroo was grateful that his gaze wasn’t on him; it was embarrassing saying those words even if there was no reason to be. He’d seen first-hand that Sawamura was comfortable bottoming himself. Back when Sawamura was still a virgin, Kuroo imagined that he was just as curious about it as he was presently.</p><p>Bokuto ran back into the room with a fresh damp cloth. Kuroo smirked at the wide grin on his face as he reached over Sawamura to wipe him down. It was sweet how obviously excited he was to take care of Kuroo. And for how powerful he had been during the act, it caught Kuroo off-guard how gentle his touch was as he ran the cloth over his skin. It was warm and soothing, drawing Kuroo into a sleepy state.</p><p>“All clean!” Bokuto announced and once again disappeared into the bathroom.</p><p>Kuroo snickered. “He’s amazing, that one.”</p><p>“He really is. Come on, let’s get comfortable.”</p><p>Sawamura reached underneath them and started pulling down the covers. Kuroo grimaced as he lifted his heavy body, but it felt amazing slipping into the sheets with Sawamura pressed up against him. He shuffled onto his side and Sawamura naturally snuggled up to him, fitting perfectly into Kuroo’s embrace. </p><p>He exhaled slowly, listening to the <em>whir</em> of the air conditioner and Sawamura’s shallow breaths. His body felt amazing to hold, an appealing mixture of soft and hard. The heat from his body seeped into Kuroo and he knew it wouldn’t be long before he fell fast asleep. </p><p>He startled slightly when the light shut off and he heard quick padding of feet approaching the bed. There was a soft giggle behind him, drawing a lazy smile to Kuroo’s lips. He shivered as the covers behind him lifted up, but a mass of heat replaced the rush of cool air almost immediately. Bokuto hummed happily, shuffling up against Kuroo’s back and wrapping an arm around his waist.</p><p>“Mmm, I like being the cream in this Oreo,” Kuroo mused as he found Bokuto’s hand and threaded their fingers together. </p><p>“Pfft, you did get really creamy earlier.”</p><p>Sawamura groaned. “Please don’t say that. I’ll never be able to look at an Oreo the same again.”</p><p>Kuroo and Bokuto giggled together. That was <em>definitely</em> going to be a common reference. Poor Sawamura would have to find a new favorite cookie.</p><p>“Regardless, this feels amazing.”</p><p>“I’m glad,” Sawamura sighed, nuzzling against Kuroo’s chest. “Although in a minute you’ll probably be gasping for some air. We get really hot.”</p><p>“Nah, I’ll be fine. By the way, Sawamura, did you expect that to happen?”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“When you suggested I watch you two having sex instead of getting involved. Did you know that I wouldn’t be able to resist?”</p><p>There was no response. Kuroo narrowed his eyes in the dark, suspicious of the heavy silence.</p><p>“Saaawamuuuura, I know you’re not asleep.”</p><p>With a reluctant whine, Sawamura buried himself deeper under the covers. “It was a possibility that that would happen. I wouldn’t say I <em>planned</em> it that way.”</p><p>Behind him, Bokuto snorted loudly. “I told you, man. He’s a total siren. Sometimes he does it on purpose and other times it’s natural.”</p><p>“You know, I <em>did</em> think he was like a siren earlier! What the hell, Sawamura? Did you take lessons on seduction or something while we were apart?”</p><p>“It’s not like that,” Sawamura snapped, obviously not enjoying the direction of their conversation. He growled as Kuroo and Bokuto cracked up, and he started to pull away.</p><p>“Wait, where are you going?” Kuroo cried, pulling him back into his arms.</p><p>“I’m not sure I like you two being together.”</p><p>“Yes, you do. We’ll stop. I’m too tired to tease any longer anyway.”</p><p>“You could tease in your sleep.”</p><p>“True, but you can relax for now. Even if you intended for me to get involved, I didn’t feel pressured to do it. It felt natural, so I’m glad you suggested it.”</p><p>“Well, good,” Sawamura said, still sounding a little grumpy. Regardless, he relaxed back against Kuroo and sighed. Then, in a softer voice, he said, “I’m so happy you’re with us now.”</p><p>His words were soft, but they pierced straight through Kuroo’s chest. His eyes grew hot with threatening tears, but he breathed deeply to ease them away. It wasn’t like his emotional state back at the stadium where he blubbered in front of Sawamura, confessing his agony. It was the purest kind of happiness, the type he knew he didn’t deserve but he would do anything to protect.</p><p>Gulping down the lump in his throat, he pressed a kiss into Sawamura’s hair. “I’m happy too, happier than I’ve ever been.”</p><p>“Me too!” Bokuto chirped behind them and nuzzled against the back of Kuroo’s head. </p><p>Kuroo chuckled and turned his head, so he could peck Bokuto’s lips. They fidgeted a little more until they settled together in a perfect fit. Sawamura wasn’t kidding, it <em>was</em> extremely hot being pinned between their bodies. Surprisingly, Kuroo had never been more comfortable in his entire life. He felt like he was right where he belonged.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yay!! Happy Ending! ✧*｡٩(ˊᗜˋ*)و✧*｡ I hope you all enjoyed it! Shout out to Jade for being my beta and editing like a maniac so I could get these chapters posted so quickly. I currently have a couple shorter stories I'm working on and then I'll probably go quiet for a while as I work through <a href="https://twitter.com/HinatasHarem/status/1229960430979833856?s=20">Hinata Rare Pair Week prompts</a> and  <a href="https://twitter.com/kurodai_week/status/1241717551052271616?s=20">Kurodai Week</a> if I have time.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>